The Brat Pack
by pkmarita
Summary: AH/E&B What do you get when put together Vh1's I love the 80's with Bella and Edward? Find out here! E&B All Canon Pairings and Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on B!"

That damn pixie!

I can't believe I let her talk me into this shit again! She is the most relentless, loud-mouthed, out spoken Pixie-Fairy I have ever had the pleasure, and distaste, of meeting; yet I cling to our friendship like my life depends on it. Hence the reason I let her suck me into yet another night of binge drinking and debauchery. As if my life can't get anymore fucked up than it already is; oh no I have to add puking my guts up later and, regretting the night's events, all while promising the toilet bowl that I will never do this again.

"Ah Al, come on! Please don't make me do this!"

Oh yes! Here it comes. That's right, wait for it, wait for it…and _go_!

"Isabella Marie Swan, just exactly how many times do you think your best friend gets married? I can't believe you, of all people, would do this to me. You know I have never asked anything of you that was unreasonable, and yet here you are ruining the single most important night of my single existence. ! My last act as a free woman before the love of my life sweeps me off into martial bliss, to never resurface again." Alice all but seethes.

And there it is…the ever famous Alice-in-fucking-Wonderland guilt trip.

I all but run to the window of my bedroom, throwing the damn thing open to make my escape. I reach for the ladder but, lo and behold, right outside the fucking window down below stands Ms. Hale, my other partner in crime. Fucking traitor!

"Oh, no you don't! If I have to go along with this shit, so do you!" Rosalie screams up at me.

"Ah shit, Rosie, come on! We can both make a run for it!" I say.

"I got her Al; she was trying the window again!." Rosie yells into the black abyss over my shoulder; sealing my fate.

"You, Rosalie Hale, are a complete bitch!" I scream at her as she enters the side door. I know right where she is headed; to me.

"Fuck you very much Bells, you know you love me," Rosie says with a wink,leaning up against my door jam.

Much to my surprise, the damn Pixie-Fairy breached my bedroom door while I was trying to make a break for it.

"You picked my damn lock? Does Major Cock know he is marrying a criminal?" I ask.

This is where we come full circle. In a little less than 3 weeks my best friend since college, Ms. Alice Brandon will become one with the ever most dashing Mr. Jasper Whitlock. Their whirlwind romance started 1 year, 8 months, 3days, 12 hours, and 32 minutes ago. That's right; she has it down to the minute.

To hear her tell it, you would think it was something straight out of _An Officer and A Gentleman_, except Jasper is no Zack Mayo and the pixie is no Paula Pokrifki. He didn't show up at her job at the factory, sweep her off her feet and carry her out into the sunset. He was, however, at the time stationed in Hawaii, just getting back from a tour when an impromptu meeting at a local bar changed his life forever.

You see this was the week that Rosie, Pixie and myself flew down to Hawaii for our spring break during college. The added perk was for Rosie, of course, being able to see her brother for the first time since he had shipped out two years ago. Alice just knew from the first minute their eyes locked in the bar that they were meant for each other. I mean she _knew_ and there was no convincing her otherwise.

If you hear him tell it, he would say the minute he knew was when he watched her eat an ice cream cone the night after the bar. _Lick…Lick…Lick…_

"Criminal? What's criminal are those shoes! Hand them over. I plan on burning them with your collection of Tori Amos B-sides."

My eyes immediately dart to my music collection, automatically zoning in on where my prized possession once sat in all of its beauty.

"You wouldn't dare!" I all but scream.

"Try me B, just try me!"

And here we are. The last showdown and she has me. I chastise myself, realizing I am whimpering loudly, might I add, and biting my lower lip. Without further ado, I throw my hands up in utter despair.

Can you believe that damn pixie-fairy has the nerve to smirk at me? Smirk, I tell you, _and_ throw down the beloved gauntlet.

And here it comes...

"Check. Mate."

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! _

How can she do this to me? Why there? Why does she have to pick the one place on the fucking planet to have her not one, oh no not two, oh no not three, that's right her _fourth _"bachelorette" party? Really, I'm beginning to think she just wants to find out how much further she can push the envelope with me. I know the truth. These "bachelorette" parties are nothing more than a "hey, my maid- of- honor needs a date for my wedding!" free-for-all.

I even had the balls to tell her this wasn't going to work, and that speed dating at the quick trip would take less time. Personally, I'm pissed because tonight is the _I love the 80's_ marathon on VH1, and she's making me miss it.

_Fuck you, Pixie-Fairy! _

"You have one hour, thirty-three minutes and twenty-seven seconds, B or Tori gets it," she tells me.

"Fine, go plug in my crimper iron. I'm not wearing these heels! I mean come on Al! You want me to kill myself in these? I want my high tops back!"

"Oh, these high tops with the pink laces that will not match the outfit I have picked out for you?" She smiles sweetly at me and I know it's a front, because the dragon behind the mask is about to emerge. So I pull out my trump card; my last fail-safe.

"Please Al? I'll let you do my make-up." I bat my eyes at her and give her the doe-eyed look. I see her resolve fading as her smile twitches and I know I have her. Hook, line and sinker.

"Really, B? You would let me do that?" Her eyes beam up at me.

"Sure Al, I mean it's your party remember? I want you to be happy, so yeah, you can do my make-up." I've got her and she knows it. Now the question is; can I reel her in before she snaps the line? I slowly extend my hands to grab my shoes and that's when I see it. She smiles at me. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

"Oh B, do you really think it will be that simple? Make-up, contacts, hair, and I'll compromise on the shoes and give you flats, but there is no way in hell you are wearing the high tops with that dress!" she all but spits at me.

I push my glasses back up my nose, frown and look down at the ground. I've got one thing left. Crying. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. _Please David Bowie, let it work this time_. I look up above my glasses at her and _sniff…sniff…_

"Oh, no you don't! Not this time!" She looks down at the pink vintage Timex watch I got her for Christmas last year.

"You now have one hour, twenty-two minutes, and sixteen seconds. Do we have a deal?"

I can see my boat has sailed. I know I will just have to give in and get this over with. I have been defeated by Mumm-Ra, and the Thunder Cats can not save me. Thanks a lot, David Bowie, for nothing!

"Fine! However, no contacts and Rosie does my hair. Oh, and Tori better be back on that shelf before we leave. Do we have a deal?" I ask.

Alice looks up and glares at me for just a minute before the world-shattering smile beams across her face

"Deal! Hurry up! Rosie, start on her hair and get her dressed. I'll be back in a bit to do her make-up."

She literally bounces out of my room, Rosalie finally stepping in behind me as I sit down in front of the vanity.

Ever so softly, I catch her looking at me in the mirror as I brush my hair out. The look on her face tells me all I need to know, and I set the brush down slowly. I grab the only life line I feel I have left at this point, knowing if she says it out loud there will be no point in Rose doing my hair, let alone Al doing my make-up. I grab Gizmo and cradle him to my heart.

_Don't say his name, don't say his name, _I chant under my breath.

"Bella, she didn't know she worked there when she booked the place for the party," Rosie whispers to me.

"I know," I whisper back... and here come the two tears streaming down my face. Only two... that is all they will get from me. I'm not the same Bella I was back then. The Bella from three years ago was carefree, sweet, caring and funny. The Bella that sits before Rosie, the only Bella she and Al have ever known, is the hollow shell of that other Bella; swallowed up by bitterness and hatred.

I didn't trust Alice, let alone Rosie, as far as I could throw her after what they, my so-called "best friends for life" did. It was the ultimate betrayal. Those bitches knew. They knew and yet they didn't tell me, choosing to protect her. My supposed best friend from high school.

It took over a year for me to even get close to another girl. After meeting Alice at the local music store where she worked, it took 10 months for me to even agree to coffee to talk music and movies after one of her shifts. 10 months! Rosie, being the owner of said coffee shop was already friends with Alice, so there you go.

Two years after said betrayal and the three of us are inseparable. I have always been scared though, to find out if they are truly committed to me as I am to them.

I have never had the balls to test it though. In the 2 years of our friendship, I have yet to even once go on a date let alone have another boyfriend. Who am I kidding anyway?

Once the guys know what kind of chick I am, they will go running for the hills. Who in their right mind wants to get involved with a freak with an addiction to all things 80's and a virgin? Yeah I know it sounds weird, but waiting until marriage was drilled in me since I was still in the womb.

Sounds like a good way to go, right? Wrong. Apparently I just didn't realize how wrong until it was too late.

"Fuck Rosie let's just get on with it, please?" I hiss with barely a whisper.

"Okay Bella, okay." Rosie had sectioned off my hair and began to iron when she suddenly stops. She smiles at me in the mirror, and goes to my radio, scanning my music collection. Two minutes later, my Rosie gives me the most precious gift of kindness I could have asked for. She wanted a smile out of me, and boy does she get it.

"Alright Bells, lets get this party started." Rosie winks at me.

Just then Cyndi Lauper fills my room. _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_, and indeed we are.

Alice walks in right in the middle of it; dancing just like in the video and sporting her classic Cyndi Lauper shades. I can't help it and I can't hold it in. I laugh so hard it becomes infectious, and soon we are all up dancing and singing. When the music stops, Alice turns to me and I can't help myself. I all but run to her, hugging her with everything that I have.

She holds me, knowing my insecurities and my fears. Not just about tonight and the future nights she is going to make me endure, but my fear of losing her. She and Rosie are all I have, and I am losing one of them to the enemy. Well, not really Jasper, I like him and they are great together. You can't help but like Jasper, but still… he is linked forever with the Alec Newberys' and Billy Hicks' of the world. Right? So I refer to all men as Alec Newberys and Billy Hicks, sue me!

Are there no Kirby Kegers, Kevin Dolenzs or Duckies left? Don't get me wrong, I love me some Judd Nelson and Rob Lowe, but who am I kidding? There is only the one man that I want for life, and I have wanted him since 1989. He's funny, learned kick-boxing because it was the sport of the future, and he will one day walk up to my dad, Charlie, and say "What I really want to do with my life - what I want to do for a living - is I want to be with your daughter. I'm good at it." I want my very own Lloyd Dobler. Don't get me wrong, the John Cusack of the 80's makes me swoon and my heart beat out of my chest, but all I want is Lloyd.

Regardless, I still hold out that maybe -and I'm talking a slim fucking chance- but just maybe 1% of the male population are not all douche bags. I mean Alice is getting her Kirby Kegers, right?

I shove my inner fan girl back into her time warp and focus on the task in front of me. Time for the pep talk.

_You can do this Bells; you can do this! _I chant under my breath.

"Earth to Bella! Hello, are you in there?" Alice is snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Wow Al, my face! Is that me?" I can't help but gawk and put my glasses back on.

"Come on Bella, please wear the contacts?" Alice groans.

"No, Al, we had a deal. A deal is a deal." I get up and change quickly into the monstrosity of a dress that Alice has picked out for me. It really isn't that bad, it just reveals more than what I'm used to.

I go to reach for my high tops, and the dragon comes out in full force.

"Don't you dare, Isabella Marie!" She screams.

I laugh and put them back down. I grab the flats she has set out for me, put them on, and turn to them both.

"Well, how do I look? Do I pass all your physical requirements, Ms. Brandon?"

"You are going to knock them dead, Bella!" They squeal in unison.

Thank you, David Bowie, for my own personal cheerleading squad!

_I can do this. I can do this_, I chant.

Just then a car horn sounds outside.

Just fucking great! The limo is here.

Alice is the first to grab my arm, all but pushing me out the door with Rosie in tow. Once inside the car, Alice is crowned with her ever famous bachelorette veil, and off we go to my own personal ninth gate of hell.

We arrive 20 minutes later and as we pull up it hits me like a hammer: what if he's here? Here with her? They must have sensed the air in the cabin change because next thing I know, Rosie is holding me and Alice has my hand, rubbing it gently.

"Al, I- I- I don't think I can do this." I stutter. That's right damn it, I stutter. Only when I get worked up and nervous does the fucker come out; making me look weak.

Damn you to all the Alec's and Billy's of the world!

"You can do this Bells, he won't be in there, I promise." Alice's guarantee calms me somewhat but I'm still shaking. Rosie grabs her purse and pulls out her trusty flask.

God, I love her.

"Take it. Down it right now if you have to." I take four swigs and instantly, I feel the warmth and the courage racing through my veins. I finally nod and we get out of the car.

One hour, four drinks down, and five potential wedding date phone numbers later, I am no longer chanting. I am singing _I can do this! Woohoo!_ The three of us are dancing to our own tune and having the time of our lives. Next thing I know, Al comes up with a round of vodka shots and my world plummets further down the rabbit hole.

"To Alice and Kirby, I mean Jasper, may your life be filled with love and the hottest sex you have ever known!" I shout over the music.

"Hear, hear!" can be heard across the room and I giggle.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need the ladies room." I tell Rosie.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She yells back.

"No I'm cool. I'll be right back." As I make my way across the club and past the bar, I feel it. Someone is watching me, and it's not my cheer squad. I shrug it off and make a bee line for the ladies room.

Thank you, David Bowie; I only have to wait 10 minutes in the line.

I'm washing my hands and I look in the mirror. Time for another pep talk.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are a beautiful 24 year old college graduate, a virgin and are officially FUBAR'd. Time to get back out there." I nod in agreement with myself.

Then I hear the giggling. Everything inside me freezes and I can't breathe. _She_ is in here with me.

_Oh my God! _

"Hi, Bella," she says.

I'm clasping my throat trying to pry the fucker open. _I need air now!_

_Don't stutter, don't stutter. _

"What are you doing here?" It's barely a whisper that comes out of my mouth.

"Well, I heard it was Alice's party and I didn't want to miss an opportunity to see you, Isabella."

Finally, with liquid courage flowing through me, I turn toward her, and now I am facing the bitch that did this to me, the one that betrayed me. I am about to tear her head off when something catches my eye. I am beside myself when it dawns on me what she has said and what it is. It's shiny. It's a 14k white gold princess cut wedding ring, and it looks just like the one he gave me for Christmas that year. Exactly five days later, it wasn't mine anymore.

Then it hits me like a thunderbolt, it isn't mine anymore, but it is hers.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I scream at her.

Before she can utter a single word, something busts through the door and I look up to find that my ninth gate of hell has just opened wide up because standing before me are all three of them. My best friend from high school and her posse…who used to be my posse, my chicas, and my friends.

"Jess, what the hell is taking you so long? Ang and I wer-" Lauren sputters and her drink comes spewing out of her mouth.

"Isabella?" Angela gawks at me.

_I can't do this! _I start to shake and I feel it coming, the tears that will betray me. I am about to lose it when out of nowhere, here comes my cheer squad, and lets just say they aren't packin' pom-poms.

I all but see Rosie's fist connect with the side of Jessica Stanley's face, and Alice drags both Angela and Lauren out of the bathroom by the hair of their heads, screaming at them. "You fucking no good bitches!"

Rosie leans down over Jessica, who is holding the side of her face.

"That is for Bella!" Rosie yells at her.

Jessica all but runs right out of the bathroom.

I am beaming at her. My Rosie, beautiful, beautiful Rosie just punched the living shit right out of that bitch. God I love her.

Next thing I know, Alice comes back in yelling; "We gotta go guys, right n-"

"_**Put your hands up where I can see them!"**_

All three of our arms shoot to the sky and I know I am staring at the biggest cop I have ever seen in my entire fucking life. I am not talking about fat either; I'm talking huge, muscular and buff. The guy looks like a fucking grizzly bear he's so big! Out of the fucking blue I do the worst possible thing anyone could have ever done.

I laugh.

Out loud.

"Huh B shh! Be quiet!" Rosie hisses.

The cop just looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"Well Miss, what seems to be so funny? Care to let me in on the joke?" He asks.

I laugh again and I can't stop myself. I walk right up to the cop, well, more like stumble if you ask anyone else, and poke him right in the chest right under his badge.

"Well Officer E. Cullen, what are you waiting for big man? Strip for us." I giggle.

My girls gasp in unison and the next thing I hear is Alice say "_ah shit, B_!" and Rosie hiss "_He's not the stripper for the party_!" It combines with the cop pinning my arms behind my chest and handcuffing me.

Two hours later, handcuffed to a bench and completely sober, I notice Officer E. Cullen staring at my Rosie.

"Rosie, he keeps staring at you, do you know him?" I ask.

"Hell if I know. If anything we all know him now, seeing how he just arrested us for disturbing the peace and possible assault!" She groans at me.

Then it hits me.

"Oh my God, Charlie is going to kill me!"

Right about that time, Officer Cullen comes up and takes our handcuffs off.

"The women you assaulted are refusing to press any charges, so you are free to go with just the tickets for disturbing the peace." He says. I can't help but notice he is looking at Rosie the whole time, though.

"Let this be a warning to you that I will not let you go next time, you got it? You will also need to get an attorney for the tickets, in the case you want to fight them."

"Yes sir," we all say in unison.

"Now get the hell out of here!" He yells.

We scurry like the rats that we are to the door of the station when, just as we reach it, Officer Cullen yells for us to stop.

We turn to face him and he has the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh I almost forgot, Ms. Swan, your father asked me to tell you to give him a call when you get home."

Son of a bitch! I am fucking dead! He is going to totally fucking flip on me!

Forty five minutes later, I'm off the phone with Charlie, telling him I made it home safely and that I will call him later to hash out all the details of what happened. Finally alone in my room, curled up in my bed I have time to reflect.

I want to forget this night ever happened and wave a fucking wand to make all of this _finding a date, Jessica bullshit and men across the universe _go away! I want a program in my computer to build my ultimate dream boyfriend, and I would proudly wear my bra on my head to do it. But this isn't _Weird Science_ and I don't have a magic fucking wand.

As sleep finally catches up to me, I do smile about one thing though, and that is this: even though we were let go, my girls had my back and were willing to spend a night in jail with me. I snuggle up with Gizmo and say out into the night, like I always do:

"Good Night Lloyd Dobler, wherever you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi and thank you for reading! This is a revised chapter 2. I want to thank my beta Ayden for all of her hard work and time! you rock bb..**

**SM owns Twilight**

**But not the 80's**

_

* * *

_

_Christmas 2006_

"_You like that baby? I know you do. That's it…just like that. Let go babe," he says as he makes his way down to my panties._

"_Jake, stop," I pant and playfully smack his arm away. I right my shirt and start to button up. I can't let this get too far._

"_Come on, baby. I want to celebrate. It's not everyday I go around proposing to the most beautiful girl in the world, you know?" This as he trails kisses down my neck; bringing me to my knees. He ever so gently breathes against my ear, knocking me senseless. His hand descends again to where I want it most when I come to my senses. Finally. _

"_No, Jake. We have to stop," I pant as I remove the last remains of my lustful finger tips from his chest. _

Get a grip Bella focus on the prize…pun intended.

_He groans as he jumps to his feet like electricity just flooded his nervous system._

"_Damn it, Bella! I gave you the damn ring already. Why are we waiting again? You always do this. We get so far and then it's two steps back!" He yells._

_I think he must have slapped me, because that's what it feels like. Why is he so angry? This is supposed to be so romantic, and here he is, mad at me?_

"_Please Jake, don't be mad. I just want it to be special, you know?" I whisper to him._

_He's not even looking at me now. I reach up, pulling on his arm and- nothing. He's like a statue, and just as cold as one. Just like all the times before._

"_Jake, please don't."_

_I look up at him and he smiles down at me. _

"_Come on baby, I'm sorry. I just got worked up; you know how you do that to me. Forgive me?"_

"_I know, and I'm sorry. How about we just step back a little, and go slow till the wedding? "_

"_Sure. If you think that's best, then I can wait." He says as he cradles me to him._

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"_Ahhhh! Bright light, bright light, bright fucking light!"_

"Oops, sorry B! I thought you were awake already. Hurry up; we don't want to be late for lunch with Rosie!" The fucking pixie just opened the curtains and let the sunshine in.

"Damn it Al, it's 10 am!" _God, kill me now please!_ I swear, it was just 4 hours ago I passed out from the night from hell and here she is, all fucking chipper, as usual.

"Get up! I'm pressed for time as it is, B, and I've still got to get you ready."

"Get me ready for what exactly? It's just lunch with Rosie at the shop. She owns it for fuck's sake." As I stretch, I notice for the first time since I was graced with her presence in my room that Alice Brandon is not only staring at me, but that she is gawking at me.

"What? Did someone piss in your Wheaties this morning?" I mean, I know I'm not the most intuitive person in the world, but she actually looks scared.

"Oh my God, you forgot!"

My brain goes into over-drive as I start flipping through my own personal movie playing out in my head. What did I forget? Oh God!

_No no no no!_

I am so going to die in T-minus 3 minutes. It's Saturday, and not just any Saturday; it's the day we are getting our final fittings for the wedding!

_Fuck me_!

I jump out of bed, all but ripping my Care Bear pjs off and run for the bathroom.

"Give me ten minutes, Al! I promise I'll be ready!"

"Ten minutes! Are you fucking insane? You and I both know that's not going to happen!"

Shower-check; teeth brushed-check; kissed Billy Idol poster-check; come back from shower with entire wardrobe and shoes laid out by said pixie-priceless.

"I am so not wearing that, Al!"

"Oh yes, you are, and you might as well get used to it because up until the day Mr. Whitlock and I say our _I do's;_ your ass, hair and makeup are mine." She smiles and winks at me.

"Oh Al, why? You are going to be the fucking death of me!" Why am I such a pushover? It sure as hell isn't because I want her to have her way with me. Okay, maybe just a little bit.

I have recently come to terms with the fact that I am never going to get a date wearing my high tops, which is probably the reason I wear them so often. I just don't have to deal with all of the trivial getting-to-know-you bullshit. Trust me, once a guy sees you in those, they tend to back off, and it is a comfort to me to know that when we go out I am just as much off the market as Al is.

:::_knock knock_:::

"You guys ready?"

"Damn it, Al! _That hurts_!" I scream as she pulls my hair with that God- awful straight iron, just as I notice Rosie in my doorway.

"Rosie what are you doing here? We would have met you there."

"Oh, we are not eating at the shop today. No time. We are going to the bistro by the bridal place. It will be quicker." Rosie turns away from me.

_Red fucking flag!_

"What bistro place? Why am I just now finding out?"

Why are they looking at each other like that? What the fuck is going on with these two?

"Al, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, stupid! It's lunch, then fitting. You're done, by the way, and we had better go. I hear their French onion soup is amazing. Have you had it Rosie? And their sandwiches? Oh my God; awesome!"

Okay. She is rambling and squealing all at the same time. Something is up. I just know it.

As we pull up to the bistro, I notice the place is packed. I mean, like, really packed.

"I don't think we are going to get a table, you guys."

Alice and her "I-got-everything-covered" perfection decides it's time to let us know she has made reservations, and they are expecting us.

"Who are _they_?"

"I think we could all use a drink. Shall we?" Rosie opens the door and I walk right into the fucking Twilight Zone.

Hanging high above the bar of the bistro is a banner which reads the following:

"_Welcome Singles to Esme's Bar and Bistro: First Ever 8 minute Date Social!"_

Rage, I know that's what it is, rage that fuels its way from my brain right out of my mouth into the face of my two closest soon to be dead friends.

"_Speed dating? Are you fucking kidding me? Oh _hell _no!"_

I make a break for it, knowing I'm not going to get far when there they stand at the entrance, hands locked together; blocking my escape. Alice is the first to speak and I try not to beat the shit out of either of them as I hear these profound words of wisdom from the ever so intuitive pixie bitch.

"Just wait a minute, B! This was your idea remember? I specifically remember you saying that speed dating at the quick trip would be easier; and since my ideas are obviously not working, I figured we would give your suggestion a shot!" Al yells at me.

"What the _fuck _Al? You can't be serious! You are totally fucking with me, right?" I am in utter shock. I pray; _Please, Billy Idol, get me out of this_!

"No, I'm not fucking with you. Damn it, B! We have gone out now, what is it Rosie, four times? And each time you get some random guy's number. News flash! You never call them. Ever. So I am open to any suggestions you may have at this point. We are going to do this your way from now on, so get with the damn program already or so help me God, your date for the wedding will be Jasper's cousin Mike."

Well, hello dragon! Glad to see you could make an appearance today!

Mike -I can't-take-a-fucking-hint-Newton! That guy has been trying to get me to go out with him for the past three months, and you would think I spoke a foreign fucking language around him. I caught the prick on more than one occasion staring at my tits and that sealed the deal for me. From that day forward I took every opportunity he gave me to act fucking crazy around him, all the while praying to Billy Idol that he would go away. It only seemed to fuel his infatuation with me further.

Once I even quoted one of my favorite 80's movies of all time, _Sixteen Candles_, when he asked me if I wanted to go take a ride in his new truck; the part where Dong is drunk, explaining to Grandpa what happened to his automobile. Mike just looked at me like I was nuts when I busted out laughing and said "_lake big lake crash boom!"_

God, he gives me the creeps. Like hell he is going to be my date for the wedding.

"Ha! Al, that is never going to happen." I laugh at her.

_Put that in your pipe and smoke it, you pixie-fairy bitch!_

"Do you really want me to go there, B? You, being the Maid-of-Honor, will wear whatever I decide for you to wear. Stilettos and a tube top with _I love you Mike Newton_ sprayed across the chest sounds really good right about now."

Well, I'll be damned. I didn't know the pixie had it in her. Rosie, sure; but not my Al. She is seriously going to make me do this shit.

_Fuck!_

"Ever heard of a joke, Al? I am so _not_ doing this!"

Rosie, with her infinite array of comebacks, decides this is the time to pipe in with her two cents worth of bullshit.

"Oh, yes you are. We all are and it's for you. So here."

She slaps the fucking name-tag sticker on my blouse and twirls me around, shoving me to the bar.

"We need 3 vodka shots and 3 martinis dirty, please." Alice orders.

"You both are dead to me. I hate you and I will never forgive you." I spit.

:: _is this thing on? Oh good. Attention please! Hey everyone? We are about to start! Get to your places, please! Women on the right and men on the left. Since it was a coin toss, the women get to go first!::_

I have no choice. Here it comes; my inevitable doom.

I sit at one of the tables that are lined up against the wall of the bar. I swear this drink has no alcohol in it.

Damn it!

How am I going to make it out of here alive? Its like I'm left alone for 5 minutes and the wolves descend. I mean, there are a couple of cute guys here, but most of them look like they're about to have their last meal. I'm talking _desperation_ in their eyes, and I can see it. The sense of dread and despair that this is it; this is what they have been reduced to.

Can you truly find your special someone in eight minutes?

In the next eight minutes, will my Lloyd Dobler walk through that door? I mean it works for some people, right?

Who am I kidding?

This is fucking pointless and dumb. I can't believe they are making me do this.

**Guy 1**

"Hi! My name's Mac. I'm looking for short term, lets get past the getting to know you bullshit, and just fuck already."

"Ah, interesting Mac and let me ask do you still live at home with your mother?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Um…yeah."

"_Next!"_

**Guy 2**

"Hi, Becca is it? Hi, I'm Toby. I'm 30, and I have my own business. I specialize in nude modeling and baby; let me tell you, I think you would be perfect at it."

"Really, Toby? Because I have always thought people were uneducated about hirsutism. Maybe this would be a good thing for me!" I gaze up at him.

" Huh?" He asks.

"You know, women that have unwanted hair growth. Like, all over the place. Yeah, I just shaved my beard last week! Totally let it go for the winter which was cool, because it just added to the effect of me being the real Santa Claus."

It was a good thing I wasn't sitting close when he spewed his drink out, or it would have gotten all over me.

"_Next!_"

**Guy 3**

"Hi, Bella right? I've never been with a Bella before."

_Did he just wink at me?_

"I mean…what I mean is, I have never _known_ a Bella before."

_Well there is a first time for everything, bachelor number three. Move it along, will you? Geez! _I think to myself.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Alec and I think you are-"

I cut him off. Did he just say Alec?

"_Next!_"

Seven guys later, I think I have had my fill. I mean, no offense to the people that do speed dating, but this just isn't for me. I head up to the bar once an announcement is made that there will be a 30 minute break to mingle and look over our cards. I order another drink, and a sandwich is laid down before me.

"Eat. I will not have you puking on that dress, missy!" I could still kill Alice for this but I know she is just trying to help. I know if they both don't push me, I will never get back out there. After eating my sandwich quickly and downing my drink, I notice someone in the corner of the bar. I immediately move around Rosie to see this familiar face when it hits me.

"Oh my God, Rosie! Is that the cop from last night?" I whisper to her.

She turns and looks at him long enough to see him staring right at us.

"Ah, God, please tell me he is not participating in this?" She groans at me.

"What the fuck, Rosie? How am I supposed to know? I was kidnapped and brought here, remember?" I snarl at her.

We both turn now to see where he has gone, only to find him a few feet away, leaning up against the bar and staring at my Rosie again.

Oh, this is going to be good!

I see the look in her eye, and here she is.

Folks, it is with great pleasure that I can now introduce you to the one, the only Rosalie-I-will-gut-you-like-a-fish-while-applying-my-lipstick-Hale. Total smart ass!

"Hey Cop, why don't you take a picture? It will last longer!" Rosie yells at him.

"Oh I intend to, Ms. Hale. It's called a mug shot," he smirks at her and with that, turns on his heel. He's gone before we can blink an eye. I have never seen Rosie so shocked.

"Who's the guy he's with? He looks perfect for you, B, with those glasses and that I-just-got-fucked hair." Alice chimes in, finally deciding to join the conversation.

I turn to her.

"Oh great, thanks for showing up! I mean seriously, are you even filling out the damn cards? Have another martini, you lush. I know you are just enjoying this, aren't you?" I glare at her.

She laughs at me and a timer goes off at the end of the bar. I don't even get a chance to see the guy Rosie was talking about. Damn it.

Here we go again.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Wake up, douche bag."

I feel the pillow smack me dead in the face. As I slowly open one eye I see his presence in my room. I groan, throwing the blankets over my face.

"Fuck off, Emmett. It's too damn early for your shit today."

"Ha! It's never too early. What? Did I interrupt another one of your sex dreams? Oh let me guess, it was with that _Weird Science_ chick, right?"

I groan again, knowing he is not going to go away, and it's just going to get worse if I lay here.

"Her name is Kelly LeBrock, and no, I will not tell you about it."

"Oh, come on, bro? So tell me were you giving it to her in the mouth again… or oh no, wait, you were banging that shit from behind in gym class? I got tell you bro; I got some real porn if you ever want to borrow some. I got this new one where these two chicks are…" he is starting to bounce off the fucking walls again.

"I'm up! Get out!"

I throw the pillow at him and finally stumble to the dresser in search of my glasses. He holds them up, inspecting them.

_Yeah, get a clue detective. They're glasses, and I need them to see. Dumb fuck!_

"I don't understand how you wear these ancient things. Why won't you get contacts like the rest of the planet? You do know its 2010 right?"

"Yes, Emmett, I know, but I don't like the way they make my eyes hurt. I only wear contacts for class. Now hand them over."

I gather what strength I have left from my late night rendezvous with Ms. Kelly LeBrock only to realize he's still standing there with work out clothes on.

"Oh shit. Give me 2 minutes, Emmett!"

"Yeah, because that's how long it takes you, ha ha. I asked Kelly."

He holds up the DVD and starts kissing it. I know all too soon the dry humping of said DVD will make its debut.

"Oh Kelly, that's right baby. Right there! Oh, oh, oh just like that!" He mocks.

" Watch it Emmett, I may have gotten something on that." I smirk at him.

Ha! I didn't know that stupid fucker could throw that far. Serves him right for talking shit about my Kelly.

"Gross, bro! Anyway, we got to go. Class starts in twenty minutes, and then we got to be at the bistro by eleven."

_Oh, fuck me_! I completely forgot about the bistro! Mom is going to kill me!

"Ah shit, Emmett, I fucking forgot!"

"Ha! Right, and you think you can get out of it. I don't think so. Mom will kill us both. Plus, it will do you some good. Maybe you can go out on a date with an actual real life woman, and not Rosie Palm for a change. I mean seriously, bro. Are you ever going to get laid?" He taunts.

"Emmett, the status of my sex life is none of your business. Besides, I don't have a problem helping mom out this one time. Personally, I think the speed dating thing is a joke, and a waste of time. But she didn't have very many men sign up, so how could I tell her no?" I ask.

"Yeah, apparently it's none of anyone else's business either. What the hell are you waiting for? Also, while we are on the subject, I think its funny she suckered you into believing that's the reason she asked. The truth is that she wants to make sure you aren't gay. Which leads me to my next question. Please tell me you are jerkin' it to that hot babe in the movie and not that Anthony Michael Hall guy?" He looks at me with questioning eyes.

What the fuck, man? Every time it has to come back to this?

"You know what I'm waiting for, Emmett. End of discussion."

"Bro, answer the question. Please tell me it's not the other nerdy guy? I know you nerds got to stick together. I mean, if you are gay that's cool! No pressure, just let us know."

"Emmett! For the last time _I am not gay_!" I yell at him.

"Whatever man, but just so you know, nothing beats the real thing; you get what I'm saying?" He laughs and walks out of the room, leaving me to my daily ritual long enough to shout out that if I don't get my ass in gear we will be late.

Fuck it, it doesn't matter what I do to it, my hair sticks up everywhere anyway.

"Fine, I'm coming."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Sitting in his police cruiser, I start to wonder why I haven't thrown in the towel already. I mean, there have been plenty of opportunities thrown my way, but I can never do it. There just always seems to be a problem and it never goes past heavy petting on my end. I remember the first and last time I got a blow job. What a fucking disaster that was! I shiver; just thinking about it makes my balls hurt.

News flash ladies, if you do not know how to use your teeth properly then don't use them at all!

I know the real reason though. I am waiting for _her_ and she is out there waiting for me.

"Emmett, why the cruiser? Where's the Jeep?"

Ah, I knew it! He doesn't even have the balls to look at me. He wants to give me shit about my non-existent sex life, but yet this dumb ass is whipped by a woman he hasn't even talked to yet. Hell, he doesn't even know her name; her first name anyway. Since the first time he laid eyes on her in the coffee shop she has been and will forever be known as "BCG".

He knows that she works at the place on Fifth Street called Hale's Bean Scene, and there are always fliers laid out by the register for Hale's Garage. Once he found out the Hale family owned the garage downtown somehow his Jeep always needs something fixed on it. I swear, this one time he took a baseball bat to his own damn headlight just so he could have a chance at possibly seeing her down there.

"You know; you could just go into the coffee shop and ask her out like a normal person."

"Ha! Coming from the guy that locks himself up in his room with a DVD and has nightly escapades with Rosie Palm!" He laughs.

Okay, so he has me, but still he is a cop. Why he hasn't checked up on her is beyond me. So I ask him why he hasn't…and then he lays it on me.

"I detained her and two of her friends last night bro, and I couldn't even talk to her without… Well, you know, I detained her, so it was all about the job. Nothing personal."

"You what? Why? I told you on numerous occasions to just bite the bullet, not to fucking _arrest_ her. Wow, Emmett, what a way to fuck it up!" I hit him on the back of the head.

"Damn bro! I didn't know it was her until it was too late. I got a call from this club about a chick fight so I responded."

"And?"

"And she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Rosalie Hale, my BCG."

"So what happened?"

God, do I have to drag everything out of him?

"I let her go. No charges are being pressed and one of her friend's Dad is a fellow cop so I let them go with a warning."

"Emmett rounds the corner into home plate and he's safe!" I laugh at him.

"Hey fucker, what was I supposed to do? Huh? It's my job to uphold and protect! Not all of us have such a lovely career as you do, Mr. Jack-Of-All-Trades. Also I think it's just plain sick that you let the perfect opportunity go out the fucking window! I mean come on, man! You teach a class to ten hot chicks and you don't realize that they are there for more than what you are teaching? They want one-on-one combat, alright… just not the same one you are serving."

He's right, and as much as I hate to admit it, he knows that I know he's right.

"Emmett, they are my students; it's against policy. Besides, while they are nice to look, at, they just are not _her_."

"Oh, that's right. Because when you see her you'll just know, right? Come on, that shit never happens," he huffs.

"So BCG was beautiful, huh?" I smirk at him. Dumb fuck.

"Shut up, bro. Just shut up."

I chuckle as we pull up to the school and climb out. As he pulls the bag from the trunk, I unlock the door and allow the girls inside. Once changed, I look at Emmett.

"Are you ready for this? Being my assistant and all?" I question.

"Oh yeah bro, bring it on, I'm more than ready."

He looks around like a kid in a candy store and all I can do is roll my eyes.

I look forward and bring the class to attention.

"Hello Class and Welcome to Kick Boxing 101!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again! Thanks to my beta Ayden for all her hard work! This is a revised chapter 3 and i want to thank you for your time reading it! Don't forget to leave a review! *hugs***

**SM owns Twilight.**

**But not the 80's**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"Can I get another martini, dirty please?"

The timer has gone off, yet I make no rush of getting up. _Please, David Bowie, let this be over soon, _I think to myself. I secretly look around at the handful of guys that didn't make a break for it earlier. _Thank you, Flock of Seagulls! _The cop is nowhere in sight.

**::Smack:: **

I growl under my breath as I'm sitting on the stool. It's like nails on a chalk board.

**::Smack::**

I start biting my lip as I look down at my cards.

**::Smack::**

"Rosie! So help me God if you do not stop smacking that gum…!" I just glare at her, unable to finish.

"What?" **::smack:: **Rosie tilts her head at me, grinning, as she lays down her cards.

_Okay! That's it!_

"You know what, Al? I'm done. Can we just get the fuck out of here already?"

I can't take this anymore. This is by far the most humiliating thing I have ever done to get a date. I mean, I'm not exactly drop dead gorgeous, but I'm not this desperate! I don't even wait for her to answer before I jump up suddenly to make my escape, with or without them.

"B! Watch out!" I hear Al scream.

Leave it to me to not watch where my feet decide to take me. In this case, I land right in front of a surprised waiter with a tray of drinks and nachos. _Why does this happen to me_? Before I can even react to the chaos that is my life, it takes an inevitable turn for the worse. _What did you expect, Bella? A normal life? HA! _My inner fan girl taunts at me.

I land flat on my back, covered in Bloody Marys' and nacho cheese. Oh and if that's not the worst of it, my glasses are gone in the process.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't even see you!" The waiter apologizes and instantly takes a liking to wiping off the destruction that is my dress.

"Ah fuck! I can't fucking see! Where are my glasses?" I panic.

I am frantically searching for my eyes, grasping at the floor, and I feel it hit me like a ton of bricks: _They're all laughing at you, klutz! _I can't stop the traitor tears from coming. _Please, Huey Lewis, get me out of here! Please kill me now!_

**:::CRUNCH:::**

It's like time stands still and not in that romantic kind of stand still where you are leaning in for the kiss and it's so powerful that nothing can penetrate that connection. No, this is a different kind of stand-still altogether. It's the kind where you realize the bomb has been detonated and you sit back, waiting for the death that awaits you in sixty seconds.

"Al… Rosie, please tell me that was not my glasses?" I whisper, barely able to keep it together any longer. I guess Rosie saw it coming because I can feel her squatting down beside me. _Christ, have I not even gotten up off the floor yet?_

"B, listen to me okay? I'm going to help you up, and we are going to get out of here. Al, she is about to lose it. Help me, will you?" Rosie looks up at Al and gasps.

"I'm sorry… I, umm, stepped on your glasses. I didn't see them. Do you need help?"

The most beautiful voice that I have ever heard in my life floats down to me. Even with his stammering, I could have fucking cared less. This voice has the most distinctive tone and, like a flare of lions roaring in the wilderness; it calls to me. I swear, if I had been standing, my knees would have buckled and I would have been at his mercy. _Please, Michael J. Fox, let him be _smoking hot!

My inner fan girl smacks me in the back of the head. _Hello? Earth to Bella! You are blind now, remember?_

"I..I..I.. can't see you." I stutter up at him while squinting. All I can make out are shapes and colors.

_No, No, No! Not now! _My inner fan girl is beyond pissed now. Fucking stutter! She punches Alec Newberry in the face while she stomps away.

"We got her. But thanks!" Rosie tells this stranger with the killer voice.

I feel Al and Rosie pulling me up from the floor, guiding me to the door.

"Wait! Er… Her glasses!" I hear this Greek god yell behind us.

I feel the energy swarming around me like a tornado as this mystery man approaches me.

_How can his voice alone do this to me? Oh Cameron Crowe, how I wish I could see his face. _I all but feel my breath being sucked out of me as I sense his presence in front of me.

While leaning in, he utters one word and it spreads through me like a virus attacking my every cell.

"Here." he whispers to me, as he carefully grabs my elbow and places my broken glasses in my hand.

His touch is like an electric current that flows through my body, melting me into a puddle. His scent grabs me at my core, and makes me inhale the toxin that I know is my untimely death. I instantly, yet slowly, release the breath that has held my voice captive.

He slowly drags his hand down my arm and I long again for his touch as he lets go. The flame that had once been a raging fire has now succumbed to the spark of the match that lit it and is once again no more.

"Thank you." I whisper looking down, shivering as I feel the air stirring around me as Al and Rosie open the door.

And he is gone.

Just like that, I am thrust forward, back from my forty-five seconds of pure sexual bliss, to find myself being dragged to the car.

"I'll call and reschedule the fitting for later in the week. Okay, B?"

I canbarely make out what she is saying since I'm not paying attention really. All I can do is nod. _Who was that guy? And why am I shaking? Did that just happen? Is that a jalapeño on my dress? Oh no! Al is going to kill me!_

"I think she is catatonic, Al." I vaguely hear Rosie say.

"Fuckin' A! Did you see that guy Rosie? My God! And the way he was looking at her? Lord have mercy!" Alice shrieks, off in la-la land.

"Are you nuts, Al? Of course I did! Did you know he was with that cop?"

"Yeah Rosie, about that cop. I think he has a thing for you. I mean, he couldn't stop staring at you. Kinda freaky, if you ask me. I think I'll call him stalker cop from now on."

I can hear them laughing and finally I break my silence.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen? That I am not covered in shit and some sex god didn't just step on my glasses?"

I can't see for shit, but I feel them looking at me. It is just too much. _Don't cry! Don't cry! _I chant.

"Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay! We're almost home." Rosie puts her arm around me.

"Okay? _Okay!_ Look at me? Do I look like I'm going to be okay? That shit really happened back there! Please tell me he was a snaggle-toothed piece of shit douche bag so I do not have to live under a rock for the rest of my life!" I cry out.

"I wish I could say he was all of those things, but that guy was sex on two legs!" I hear Al say.

I put my face in my hands. _Please, Doc Brown, let me use the DeLorean to go back in time about 2 hours_. I never would have even gotten out of bed.

My inner fan girl just shrugs at me.

Once inside the house, I pull it together long enough to take a shower. I put on my spare glasses and look at my dresser. I glance around my room and then pace around the living room. _What's missing? Oh Duckie, No!_

"_Al!_ Where is my purse? Please tell me you left it in the car?"

I see her looking everywhere then her eyes land on me. Rosie looks at me and sighs.

"I didn't grab it, B. I thought Rosie did." She carefully says to me.

_Oh my slinkies! I am fucked!_

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Alright class, I'll see you next Saturday. Class dismissed." I tell them as I polish off my second bottle of water.

I grab a towel and proceed to wipe off the sweat from the back of my neck and arms. As I begin wiping my face off, I feel hands massaging me on the back of my shoulders. _That feels good actually. _

I snap out of it, jerk and turn around.

"Did that feel good, Mr. Cullen? You looked tense." She asks.

"It was fine, but class is over, you better get going." I tell her sternly. _This has to stop_. Every week she tries to find some way to touch me. I guess being nice about it isn't going to make her go away. I hate being such a mean ass.

"Okay then, see you next Saturday." She bats her eyes at me.

"Hey bro, hurry up. We gotta go. Oh sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Emmett walks up after being in the shower, right as she is about to leave.

"No, she was just leaving." I cut my eyes at her when she winks at me. I hear the double doors click as she makes her exit.

"Are you sure, bro? I mean, I can wait if you want to go after her…" He smirks at me.

"No Emmett, it's nothing anyway. She just hasn't taken the hint yet."

"Ha! Tell me about it! I heard her! 'Does that feel good, Mr. Cullen? You look tense, Mr. Cullen. Want me to lay down here on the mat so you can fuck me, Mr. Cullen?'" Emmett roars with laughter as he continues to mock her. He is even doing the hand gestures and batting his eyes like her. _And Mom thinks I'm the gay one? _

"Emmett, please! She is a student, and therefore off limits. Not to mention, she isn't my type."

"And what exactly is your type again, bro? This I got to hear, and it better not be Ms. Kelly Le Brock, either." He says as he jumps on the bench waiting eagerly for me to spill my dream girl criteria to him.

"Fuck off Emmett. I'll be back in ten minutes." I scowl at him.

I gather up my bag and head for the showers. I feel the warm water hit my face as I stretch out my arms against the tile. Rotating my head as the shower head beats down on my body; I gather the soap and lather it up on my chest. I let my thoughts wander back over some of last night's highlights and begin to stroke….

:::**Bang Bang Bang**:::

I drop the soap and see Emmett in the doorway. That hand job blocking asshole.

"Emmett Fuck! I'll be out in a minute!" I yell at him.

"Hurry up! Mom called and said she needs us now."

_Damn it! I was just getting started! Sorry Ms. Palm I will have to take a rain check for later._

"Fine! I'm coming."

I quickly rinse off and dress, to find Emmett holding the door open for me. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"What? I look alright don't I?" I ask him, while looking myself over. I push my glasses up and look up at him.

"Bro, you are screaming _Revenge Of The Nerds_! All that's missing is your pocket protector!"

"Oh shit! I left it at home!" I laugh at him.

"Let's go and get this over with." He shakes his head at me.

Twenty minutes later, we pull up to the bistro and find our mother waiting for us at the door. She is biting her nails and I just know where this is headed.

"Oh sweetie! Thank you for doing this! There aren't that many guys here. Here, let me get you a drink. What would you like? A beer? Gin and tonic? Maybe a white wine or Blue Hawaiian? You know, with a little umbrella?"

Emmett starts busting out with laughter. My mom smacks him on the arm and gives me that sly smile of hers.

"Ouch! Mom what was that for?" He says as he rubs his arm.

I growl at them both and let it go.

" Jack straight up for me, and I am sure Emmett wants a beer. So what's going on? Everything alright in there?" I tell her as I wrap my arm around our frantic mother.

"Oh no, it's fine. Let's go in and get you set up."

I walk in and take a quick look around. It is apparent that my own mother has conned me. I feel myself burning up with anger as it dawns on me that Emmett was right this morning. I go to the end of the bar and take a seat. _Did that guy just give me the once over? _

I begin to fill out my cardwhen Emmett makes an appearance.

"Pinch me and tell me I'm not dreaming?"

"Leave me alone, Emmett. I'm busy. Get yourself another beer."

He flicks my ear and I punch him in the arm.

"What the fuck, Em? Fine! You are not dreaming. Why exactly do I need to tell you this?" I ask him.

"Because I'm staring at Rosalie Hale, my BCG."

I glance up in the direction he's looking to see three chicks sitting at the bar. Well, I think it's three. I can only see two clearly; the third one has her head tilted the other way.

"Damn Bro, way to hit it out of the park!" I laugh at him.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back."

As I watch my brother about to make a fool out of himself, I glance back at the bar to look at the other two girls. One of whom is petite with short, blackish hair. She is very pretty, but just not my type. The other, I still can't see well enough so I lean on the bar to get a closer look. Right about this time, girl number three decides to look up and flip her hair out of the way.

And that's when I see her.

It's like a bolt of lighting zaps me and I spill my drink on the bar.

"Shit!" I curse at myself, grabbing napkins, trying to clean it up.

When I looked back up she's leaning over, whispering to this Rosalie Hale. I begin to sweat and my throat feels thick. I keep swallowing air until the bartender brings me another drink. I quickly down it and can't keep my eyes off of her.

She is the one.

I feel it in my bones. I continue to watch her as she takes a sip of her martini. Her lips descending onto the rim of the glass, pushing her little pink tongue out for a little taste of what can not be described as anything else but pure heaven…I watch her take the olive and wrap her tongue around it, gently applying her teeth to it before slowly pulling it off the tooth pick. She bites into it before swallowing it whole. I gulp and swallow down the watered down remains of my drink. _Down boy, down! _

"_Hey cop, why don't you take a picture it will last longer!" _

"_Oh, I intend to Ms. Hale. It's called a mug shot."_

I snap out of it and instantly turn to see my brother jogging back over to me. I feel myself being pulled from the stool and pushed up against the far wall of the bar. Emmett by my side, panting.

"Emmett? Emmett? Snap out of it, bro!"

I smack him on the back of the head and then he looks at me.

"Shit! I told her I was going to take her mug shot? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Forget that! Did you see _her_?" I gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"_See her? _Of course I fucking saw her, Edward! I told her I was going to take her fucking mug shot! I'm fucking screwed! She is never going to go out with me now!"

The dejected look on his face is almost too much to bear. I vow right then and there, I am going to get him his first date with Rosalie Hale. If he fucks it up after that, then he is on his fucking own. Before that can happen, though, I have to get as much information out of him as possible about my girl.

"Not BCG! _Her!" _I hiss at him.

He turns in the direction I am pointing and shrugs.

"Oh her! Well, I saw her last night. I detained her as well. Isabella, or something. Why? Look, I need some serious help here bro!" He is being too loud again, and I have to get that in check.

"Emmett! Calm down! We will fix this, but first I need to know everything about her. I mean Isabella, and do it quietly!" I hiss at him.

_Isabella. _Her name sends shivers all through my body as it rolls off my tongue.

I continue to watch her as I lean against the wall. She is small, petite, and has the most beautiful hair. It's long with just a touch of curl and is the color of chocolate. _Fuck. Me! Is she wearing glasses? _I can not stop the hard on that is forming as this beautiful creature makes herself known to me.

I find myself commanding her to turn around and face me. _Look at me_! I demand. As I continue to watch her, I can tell she has spunk, and it just adds more fuel to the already raging fire that has ignited inside me. _Did she just say fuck? _She curses, too!

I can't contain the beast within me when I hear the expletive leave her mouth. My mouth starts to water at just the thought of her screaming the very word. _Wait! Is she leaving? _No! I just found her. I _will not _let her go. I find myself stalking over to her as if she is my prey and I am all too willing to devour her. I can't let her go.

Then the world comes to a crashing halt. Literally.

I couldn't have stopped it even if I tried, as I see Eric the waiter mow her down like a freight train. I see her land flat on her ass, covered with Bloody Mary mix and nacho cheese sauce.

"Yuck! Hey! Where are you going?"

I barely hear Emmett as I feel my body being pulled toward her like a beacon.

"_Ah fuck! I can't fucking see! Where are my glasses?" _

I stop momentarily as her voice floods through me and goes straight to my cock. I try to collect myself the best I can before beginning again on my current mission. _No! _That beautiful voice will not deter me. Just as I am about to reach her, the unthinkable happens.

**:::CRUNCH:::**

I carefully look down and slowly lift my right foot up off the ground. _Fuck. Me. This is not happening! Please don't be her glasses! Please don't be her glasses! _

I am in hell. It is her glasses.

I reach down and pick them up. There is no way she is going to be able to see through them now. The lenses are completely shot.

I look over at her, still laid out on the floor with her friends whispering to her. I hear some people laughing at the other end of the bar, and before I know it I am glaring at all of them. Rage seeps its way through my veins, and I feel compelled to rip them to shreds and burn the pieces. Maybe roast some marshmallows with my girl over the carcasses afterwards.

"Bro? Are you growling?"

I turn to my right to see Emmett gawking at me, and immediately I turn my attention back to the sight before me for a brief second before walking up to my girl.

_Is she crying? _I am suddenly frozen and have no clue as to what to say. I am looking down at this beautiful creature in all of her misery and I want to kill everybody in the place, family excluded and maybe her friends. Before I swallow my tongue, I spit out the only thing that has any logic.

"I'm sorry… I, umm, stepped on your glasses. I didn't see them. Do you need help?"

It seems like an eternity before she speaks. I find myself begging inside, _Oh baby, please say something, anything! _I just long for her to have something come out of that pretty mouth of hers.

"_I-I-I can't see you." _

I think the wind is knocked out of me because I can't even respond. She stuttered at me. I gasp and push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. The sweat is pooling around the back of my neck and brow as I gulp in air. _Why are you so nervous, Cullen? Get a grip, man! _I can't help it. I have to touch her. Some part of her, and I have to right now because if I don't, I won't know she is real. She has to be real. I couldn't have hallucinated this if I tried. I sure as hell know I didn't create her with my damn computer.

Before I even have a chance to say anything, I watch in horror as her friends pull her up and proceed to drag her to the door. I have to do something and it is then that I realize I still have her glasses in my hand. I run to the door to stop them.

"Wait! Er… Her glasses!" I yell at them.

Before I know what is happening, I lean in and whisper to her. Time stands still.

I gently grab her elbow and say the only thing I can coherently think of.

"Here."

It's like I am being shocked by a crash cart, it is so intense. The moment my hand connects to her skin it's like touching a live wire. The current moves from her body into mine and vice versa. I can see it written on her face. She feels it too. I let my hand linger more than I should but I can't let go. _Not yet._

I slowly trace my hand down her arm, feeling the affects of every pin prick of electricity as it flows through, and I have to do the one thing I vow I will never do again if given the opportunity: I have to let her go.

"Thank you." she whispers, and I have to fight back the moan threatening to escape from my lips.

And then she is gone.

Not even a minute after my girl is gone; I feel the smack on the back of my head and whirl around to take the fucker out, only to find it's fucking Emmett!

"What the fuck was that about?" Emmett looks at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I am completely at a loss for words.

"The fuck you don't. One, I have never seen you go ape-shit about a chick in my life and two, you fucking growled, bro! So spill."

"It's her, Emmett. She's the one."

I must be in a daze because the next thing I know Emmett is shoving a purse in my hand.

"Well bro, if she's the one then let's go get her."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**SM owns Twilight.**

**Not the 80's lol**

**This is a revised version of chapter 4.**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh my slinkies! I am fucked!"

I try to breathe and I can't get in enough air.

_Think Bella Think! What all did you have in there?_

I run through the list of items in my head over and over. It finally dawns on me that the one thing it has in its possession is the one thing I can not and will not live without.

My Gizmo Pez dispenser that Charlie got me on the day of my high school graduation.

I cry out in frustration. How could I have been so careless? _Oh I know, could it be that I was eye fucking the sex god that broke my glasses, at least I was trying to anyway! _I'm sure I looked all kinds of retarded squinting at him but _fuck me! He sounded so hot! _The things I want to do to the body that belonged to that voice is enough to make me blush and Al to bust out laughing at me.

"Haha! Bella is having improper sex thoughts about the sexy nerdy guy!"

I look at her and I know my face is betraying me when my blush begins to spread all over my body.

"Ah! B, you're blushing!"

"Shut the fuck up! I am not, Rosie!"I glare at her and stomp into my room. I go to my walk in closet and begin pulling things out to change into so I can go back to the bistro to retrieve my beloved friend. I can feel Al burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Look, I'm just going to pop back down there to see if someone turned it in at the bar. It's a quick two minutes in and out so don't even think of making this a fashion statement. I do not have time for dress up, Al."

"Fine, but please just wear the blue skirt. It makes your legs look long and it totally pulls off that "fuck me I'm a librarian" fantasy that all sexy nerdy guys have." She leans against my closet door with a smirk on her face. There it is again. Fucking blush! I hate the way I let my reactions to things like _Sexy Nerdy Guys _get the best of me. I want to punch her in the face for making me blush again.

_Fuck off pixie-fairy bitch!_

"What for, Al? I'm just going for my purse; not another round of speed dating."

"He could still be there, you know?"

Rosie decides to pipe in from the hallway. I figure what the hell? I'll let her have it. Two can play at this game.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure sexy stalker cop will probably be there too. What do you say, Rosie? You want to come with me? I'm sure he hasn't gotten enough of his fill of you yet."

"Fuck that, I'm not going back down there again! The only reason I agreed to go is because Al said she would bump my coach tickets to the wedding to first class if I went as moral support for you. I have no problems in the dating department, thank you very fucking much!"

I instantly turn to Al, the shock written clearly on my face.

"You_ bitch_! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Oh fucking calm down, both of you! News flash! Did you honestly think I would allow my wedding party to sit in coach? Regardless, if you have no problem in the dating department who are you taking to the wedding then, Rosie?"

We both turned to her, waiting for her response. Just like normal, it's like waiting for the fucking Titanic to sink. I cue the Jeopardy theme song in my head.

"I'm weighing my options of potential dates. Don't worry about me. It's her you have to worry about." She points at me.

_Fucking traitor! Always throwing me under the damn bus!_

"You know what? Fuck both of you! If I'm such the charity case around here, I'll tell you what? The next guy that asks me out, I'll tell them yes! In fact, I'll take it a step further, not only will I go out with them, I'll even take them to the damn wedding as my date!"

Before the words have even completely flown out of my mouth, I have pictures of all the Alecs', Billys' and Macs' of the world flooding my brain. I feel my inner fan girl slap me in the back of the head. _What the fuck did I just say?_

"Oh you are so going to regret this, but I'll bite. Let's make it a bet shall we?"

I turn to Rosie and met her face-to-face. I have no choice, realizing I have sunk to deep. I might as well have been on the fucking Titanic. The gloves are coming off.

"Fine, what are the terms?"

"If you fail to say _yes_ to the next guy that asks you out, I get your 1985 Gibson Les Paul signed by all the members of Depeche Mode."

I gasp like the air has been knocked out of me and feel my knees buckle. This bitch isn't playing around! She knows that guitar means the world to me!

It was a chance meeting when Charlie pulled over their tour bus back in the day and let them go with a warning. Two weeks later, a package arrived at our front door. It was a 1985 Gibson Les Paul, mint fucking condition, signed by all of them. I remember the day I opened it and the hell I went through when Charlie said we couldn't keep it, spouting off about violations. I kicked and screamed until he finally gave in.

My deep purple Les Paul is my baby. This means I can not lose. _Ok Rosie, I see your Aha box set and I raise you one Modern English white label on vinyl._ I slowly swallow my tongue and proceed to release the inner fan girl. _Please Flock of Seagulls__,__ let her take the bait!_

"Okay, Rosie. What if I win? What do I get?" I eye her curiously.

"Ha! I'll give you whatever you want, B!"

_Oh you really shouldn't have said that, Rosie. _I move my Queen and set up for the win.

"Alright, If I win, I get to pick out your date for the wedding and you have to give me your 1981 original press vinyl of Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. The signed one."

_Check-mate, bitch!_

The fire in her eyes says it all.

Here it comes.

"You are going down, B!"

"Oh we shall see about that." I smile at her.

"This is what it comes down to just to get dates to my wedding, guitars and vinyl?" Alice just looks at us, shaking her head.

"Oh it's on. On like Donkey Kong!" Rosie states with her evil grin.

"Come on! Let's go see if we can find her purse; I have to get back to Jasper."

I quickly take one more glance in the mirror. _Not bad Swan, there just might be hope for you yet! _My inner fan girl is proud of me and gives me a fist bump.

My last thought as we climb into the car is this.

_Please Duran Duran; don't let Mike Newton show up in the next ten minutes!_

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Well bro, If she's the one. Then __let's_ _go get her." _

His words sink into every fiber of my being.

She is the one. Not if.

I have waited for her my whole life and here she is.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1918 NW 23__rd__ St. Unit C _

_Chicago, IL 60601_

I dump the contents of her purse on the bar.

A tube of Cherry Chap stick.

Drivers license

Fifty two dollars and seventy two cents

A pen

A compact

A lighter

And a Gizmo Pez dispenser.

Then I see it and I instantly close my eyes. I reach in and pluck out the blue silk scarf. I am lost to the softness as I caress it to my cheek. I pull it across my face and inhale as it comes across my nose. She smells delicious, like fresh baked cookies from the oven, just like mom used to make. I take another whiff and hold it, the beautiful scent that is my girl, never wanting to let it go.

"Bro, did you just sniff that scarf?"

_Fuck! _I am instantly thrown back to the present and whip my head around to see my brother gawking at me.

"What? No, I uh, was looking in her purse for her address."

"Bro, seriously you need fucking help or to get laid or something."

"Fuck off Emmett." I spit at him.

"Whatever; look how do you want to do this?"

Emmett is chugging his beer, waiting for my response, as I quickly put the contents of her purse back the way I found them. I sit there for a moment as different scenarios play through my head. I could hand deliver her purse, have Emmett return it or leave it here and pray I see her again.

Fifty-eight minutes have passed since the love of my life walked out that door and here I am, wasting valuable time. I scoot the bar stool back and walk toward my destiny which happens to be the front door when there she is walking back into my life.

She is the most beautiful creature I had ever seen for oh…about fifteen seconds. That's when BCGand her other friend come around the corner, stepping in front of her. I can still see her peeking over their shoulders as they stand there protecting her from me, like I am a lion and she is my intended prey.

I swallow and push my glasses back up. I start to walk towards her and am stopped short by two pairs of glaring eyes.

This is not going to be easy.

"I, uh, found your purse and was on my way to return it to you."

Then just like that she emerges from behind the other two _Charlie's Angels _with a shy smile. Oh fuck me, is she blushing?

I can't take my eyes off of her. She has on the cutest glasses and blue knee high skirt with a white buttoned-up top. Her cleavage rises and falls with every intake of breath as I inch further more until I am standing right in front of her.

We are trapped and our eye are locked together.

I finally break the silence.

"Hi," I whisper to her as I gaze into her chocolate-brown eyes. I could melt into them.

"Hi," she whispers back.

I don't know how long we are in our own universe but the next thing I know, her friend is in my face, breaking us out of our trance.

"Well hello, my name is Alice, this is Bella, and the chick over there is Rosie."

I come to my senses and swallow. I can feel the air circling around us.

I didn't even look at Alice because I am still partially captured by my girl. _Bella._

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."

I hold out her purse and she takes it. Our fingertips graze and I feel the electric current course through my veins.

**::cough::**

**::cough::**

I turn my head and see Emmett sitting there all dejected.

"Oh, this is my brother Emmett." I say to Alice before turning my attention back to Bella.

"_Shut. Up_! Stalker cop is your brother?" she busts out laughing.

"Hey! I resent that remark, I'm not a stalker," I hear Emmett say in the background.

"Could have fooled me. You have been everywhere I have been lately. How do I know you're not a stalker?" I can hear the venom in Rosie's voice.

"I'm a fucking cop, that's why!" Emmett seethes.

"Well, you got one hell of a staring problem then!"

_Wow! BCG is a feisty one!…_ _Perfect for Emmett._

"Fuckin-a Rosie! Chill!"

I shake myself out of my trance and look at Alice. This is getting way too heated.

"I assure you my brother is not a stalker."

I can't help but defend Emmett. A little obsessed maybe but stalker? No.

I am still staring at my girl when Alice leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Well, then if you say so I guess it wouldn't hurt if he was free Friday night for a double date?"

I just look at her and smile. I don't know Alice but I instantly like her. She looks at me, eyes Bella and then looks back at me. Oh! Oh! Oh! I straighten my glasses and look into my girl's big brown eyes.

"Bella, would you be free Friday night? I mean, would you like to go out with me on Friday night?"

She looks at me like a deer in headlights, opening and closing that pretty mouth of hers. I wait impatiently for her reply. Say yes_! Say yes!_

I think my world is crashing down on me until I hear her soft angel voice whisper,

"Yes I'll go…"

"Well that settles it then, you guys pick up B and Rosie at, say, 7:30? I'll make sure they're both ready. Bye now." Alice cuts her off and is heading toward Rosie.

"What the fuck, Al? I am not going on a date with him!" Rosie yells at her as Alice drags my Bella and her out the door by their arms.

"See you at 7:30 sharp, Rosie!" Emmett yells at her on the way out with the biggest smirk on his face.

As soon as they hit the door Rosie turns around and glares at Emmett with daggers coming out of her eyes.

"Fine, prepare yourself for the date from _hell_, dickwad!" Rosalie growls at him.

Then they were gone.

For about 30 seconds.

Alice busts through the front door and walks right up to me.

"Let me see your hand?"

I hold my hand out to her and she proceeds to write something on my palm.

"Here, this is B's cell phone number. Two things, don't fuck this up and she needs a date for my wedding in less than three weeks. Don't blow it!"

I just look at her because I have no words. I hold, literally in the palm of my hand, my girl's number. I look down at my hand and seesaw a life-line to woman of my dreams.

Alice laughs and starts for the door.

"Wait! Let me give you my number. You know, just in case."

I can not let her leave without giving her my number. It is reassurance for me to know that she will have the opportunity to call me if she so chooses to.

Alice starts for the door again.

"Wait! Please tell her to call me anytime. Day or night!"

Alice walks right up to me and I instantly feel like I have said too much. Stalker Cop just transferred over to me; the Weirdo Nerdy Guy.

"Edward, just a word of advice? Don't push to hard, be over the top and certainly do _not_ ever wear that shirt again. In fact, I say when you get home, burn it. Just take it slow and calm down. I have a feeling about you two and let me tell you, I am never wrong."

There I am in awe struck and completely caught off guard. It is then and only then that I came to grips with what has happened. I believe some people call it an epiphany. I cannot contain it any longer. It's like in that movie _Space Balls, _starring Bill Pullman and John Candy. You know the part at the end where the alien bursts out of guy's chest then proceeds to do the song and dance number to _Hello My Baby?_

_That's right, Isabella Marie Swan, my heart is on fire, baby. _I can't help but think it.

I want her to _telephone and tell me I'm your own._

I watch Alice turn on her heel and out she goes. I turn back toward Emmett to see the fucker staring off into space. _God, must I do everything? _I go to him and signal the bartender for another round.

"Emmett! Snap out of it! I will not let you fuck this up for me. Do you hear me?"

He must have come to because the next thing I know he is talking a mile a minute.

"What the fuck are we going to do, bro? I have no idea how to act around her. What if she freaks out on me? What if she really is a freak and not a freak in a good way? What if I made up this sick version of her and she is not everything I want her to be? What if she rejects me?"

He goes on and on until I have enough. I slap him in the back of the head.

"Ouch what the fuck, Edward?"

"Emmett, you have no problems trust me on this. Take a long look in the mirror; you could have any woman in this place. You are a cop and you save lives. BCG will come around and see you for the big loveable teddy bear that you truly are. You just have to drop this tough guy act you got going on."

He looks down at his beer. I see the defeat already in his eyes. He is going to fuck this up. I just know it.

"Damn it Emmett; look, all I am going to say now is this: the woman of my dreams, mother of my future children, the reason for my existence on this planet just walked through that door about ten minutes ago and agreed to go out with me on Friday night. I will not let anything ruin this. I have waited far to long for her to show up and now that I have found her, my life will not be complete if I lose her before I even know what her favorite kid cereal is so I can serve her breakfast in bed."

I take a long drink of my Jack and set it down on the bar gently. I look up at Emmet and know he needs to hear what I am about to say.

"Emmett, listen to me. All these years I have waited for her. I want to know her and I want her to know me, all of me. I want to know her favorite bands and movies. I want to know if she takes creamer in her coffee. I want to know if she prefers sunsets or sunrises. I want to know what her favorite kid cereal is because when I serve her breakfast in bed I want to see her smile when she sees the toy from the inside of the cereal box. That's right, she can have it all or none of it. I want to worship her until the end of my days."

"Bro, do you hear yourself? Kid cereal? If all you can think about is what kind of kid cereal she likes, then we really are fucked! Jesus, you're drunk!" He shakes his head at me.

I know we have time to think this through later. We will make this perfect for our girls, even if I end up killing Emmett in the end. Isabella Swan, my Bella, is going to have the most romantic date she has ever had in her entire life next Friday. I turn to Emmett.

"Come on, I need to get home."

After the twenty minute ride of babbling from Emmett about anything and everything BCG, I am finally alone. I need to clear my head and the alcohol is not helping. I didn't realize how drunk I was until I got here. I stumble to my room and flip the TV on.

_Oh mother of God; there she is_.

Kelly Lebrock.

I whimper because she has always been there for me. She does everything right and just the way I liked it.

_Oh Kelly, I think our time together has come to an end. _I know this will be the last time Kelly will do it for me. I need to give her a proper send off.

I let the images flash through my mind as I lay down on my bed. It starts out like normal and I am anticipating the final act. I slide my hand down to unbutton my pants.

"_Just like that Edward, show me. I want to see it." She says in her British accent._

She is on her knees before me and has started her normal routine of rubbing me through my pants. I slowly unzip and strip completely down before lying back down on my bed. We pick up where I left off.

I grip myself and begin stroking slowly, tip to base. I add pressure at the tip with a light squeeze before traveling down my length and back up again.

"_Oh, so good Edward. It feels so good." _

"Ah that's right baby, so good."

"_Please Edward, I want more." _

"And you are going to get more, I promise, baby." I moan.

I begin to speed up my strokes as I visualize her going down on me. She sucks in her cheeks just the way I like her to. She licks and nibbles with her teeth against me. I groan and begin to grunt.

"Ah, so good baby. You do it so good." I tell her.

"_Fill me Edward; I want you to come in my mouth."_

"Oh, I'm going to, baby, and you are going to swallow everything I give you." I growl.

"_Oh! Yes, Edward yes, I want it!" _

I lick my palm and grip my head again, tugging slightly. Base to tip, Base to tip.

I smear the pre-cum at my tip over my head and stroke eagerly. We are getting close to the finale and I can feel the tightening in my balls. I grasp my cock harder and pump my shaft before trailing my fingers down the vein that ran down the underside, applying more pressure. I pick up the pace and picture her sucking on me so hard I can't help but pant. It feels to fucking good!

"Fuck yes!" I yell.

I pop my neck as the sweat is coming down my chest. Faster, I stroke to the brink. I picture her grabbing my balls, massaging gently.

"You like it when I fuck your pretty mouth, don't you? Say it!" I growl.

"_Mmm…Oh God Edward, yes!" She moans with her mouth around my cock as I grip her hair._

I feel it hit me like a rocket it's so powerful. The buildup is there and I am about to come. I stroke up towards my head and pause there. I begin to quicken my pace and loosen my hold slightly to where I am stroking just the head. I come hard, filling her mouth.

"Ah fuck!" I yell as I see my release land on my stomach. I am panting and grunting, completely spent. I lay there looking up at my ceiling until my breathing evens out. I realize that this chapter is coming to a close.

"_Thank you, Edward. It was fun while it lasted. Now go get her, tiger." She winks at me._

"I will Kelly. I most certainly will." I breathe.

I collect my drunk self and take a shower. I wash off the remains of my latest and last rendezvous with Kelly Lebrock. I go to the stereo and turn on the radio. Bob Sieger fills my room. I smile as I pick up my shades, the opening cords filling my soul.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf."_

I slide across my bedroom floor's surface and proceed to reenact the whole dance number from _Risky Business_. Here I am drunk, sporting my shades and shaking my ass like Tom Cruise. Let's just say Tom Cruise has nothing on my dancing skills.

Once my Oscar winning performance is over, I climb into bed with one thought in mind as I fall into my slumber:

_get ready, Bella Swan, for a night you will never forget._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **hello all! Here is Chapter 5 revised by my awesome Beta AydenM...Love you BB!

SM owns Twilight but not the 80's

All Songs, Movie and Movie Quotes belong to their respected owners...

* * *

**BPOV**

"For the love of Mr. Mister, Rosie! Will you please hurry the fuck up?"

I am sitting in the lounge area of the dressing room waiting for the hell I am being subjected to on this day to be over. Why did I let her talk me into this and why do I feel like I'm on a shopping expedition with Al?

The only good thing about this whole trip is the fact that she has dragged my ass to this retro boutique for my outfit for our double date with the "Sex God on Two Legs", Mr. Edward Cullen and "Stalker Cop", Mr. Emmett Cullen. Oh, and the fact that their musak is playing 80's music.

Mr. Mister's Kyrie is playing just overhead and makes this trip just a little bit more tolerable. I look down at my watch again, half expecting it to be well past the two hour mark that we had negotiated on, only to find it has only been an hour and fifteen minutes.

Fuckin-A, I'm not going to live through this, am I?

I glance up and see Rosie poking her head out above the dressing room door with a shit eating grin on her face.

"For the love of Mr. Mister indeed, B! I think this is the one."

Twenty-two skirts, eighteen blouses, four belts, and twenty-five pairs of shoes later, she has found the one. Thank fucking God!

"You said that about the last four outfits you tried on, need I remind you?"

"Yeah I know, but I really think this is the one this time, B."

"Okay, let me see it."

The emerald green dress with the thin black belt looks amazing on her. The dress is a wrap-around and crosses at the waist where the belt snaps, making her have the most kick ass coke bottle figure.

Holy shit, it is the one! I can't help but smile at her.

"Damn Rosie, you look fucking hot as hell."

"You don't think it's to much do you?"

"Nope. Stalker Cop is going to be beside himself when he sees you."

She blushes and quickly goes back into the stall. While I wait for her to change, I think about the day when Rosie finally came around to giving this double date a chance. Two days ago, we had been arguing because she planned on standing Stalker Cop up.

"Damn it Rosie! You are going and that's that!

_Alice slammed the front door, right on Rosie's skirt tail. I had calmly walked in, still on cloud nine and gradually floating my way back. _

_I had a date with a Sex-God for Friday night! _

_"__Fuck you Al! I most certainly am not! You interfered with our bet! Therefore, the bet is a draw," she shouted. "And I didn't agree to this in the first damn place! I mean, come on! Stalker Cop? Really?"_

_"You will do this, if not for B, then for yourself!" Alice demanded. _

_"Oh no you don't! Don't pull that pixie guilt trip shit with me, it won't work!" Rose shrieked._

"_I'm not going!"_

_"Oh, yes you are!"_

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"Yes, you are!"_

"_No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_Fuckin-A! They'd go on for hours! __I knew the only way to get her to go was to give her something she always wanted. It killed me to even offer it but I knew it would do the trick. _

_So help me Stevie Nicks, the Sex-God better be worth it__. _

_I snatched it off my dresser and stomped back into the living room._

_"Will you both please shut the hell up?" I demanded. "Here!" _

_I held my hand out to Rosie, letting the sunlight from the window reflect off of the pick, making it sparkle like it was a fucking diamond._

_"Is that what I think it is?"_

_"Yes, take it before I change my mind."__ I closed my eyes tightly and thrust my hand closer to her. _

_"No fucking way! Really, B! I can have it?"_

_"No!" I closed my fist around the trinket and snatched my hand back. _

"_Sike!" _

_She looked dejected and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I got downright serious._

_"Yes, Rosie. You can have it if you go on the date." _

_She glared at Al and then at me. _

_Finally she reached out hesitantly for the pick and held it up to the light. I could see the smile starting to spread on her face and it made me sick._

_"This date is really important to you isn't it?" __She asked me. I took a step back and looked at the ground in defeat._

_"I haven't taken dating seriously since well, you know..." I replied quietly. _

_She walked up to me and I just looked at her in disbelief. I tried to decipher why she was offering the pick back to me. She'd wanted it for as long as I'd had it, for God's sake. So why, now that I was willingly giving it to her, was she not willing to accept it? _

_"If you want me to have that pick, __i__t's going to be because you want me to have it. Not because you want me to go on this stupid double date. I'm your friend, B. Friends don't have to bribe each other. I'll go."_

_"Really, you'll go?" A small, hopeful smile began to spread on my lips. _

"_I said I would, didn't I? I got two conditions though!"_

"_Anything Rosie!" I immediately agreed. _

"_My first condition is that we go on a shopping trip for new outfits. Just us!" _

_I gasped and immediately started back pedaling._

_"__Oh come on!" __I whined__. "Not you too! You are not dragging me store to store for hours!" __I couldn't contain the groan as I let my displeasure out in full force. The funny thing was that I wasn't the only one. _

_Alice came out of her cage swinging._

_"What the hell! Why am I not invited?" she glared. _

_"Because you interfered with the bet and that is my first condition in order for me to go. Regardless, you have your final fitting that day, remember?"_

_"Oh hell! I swear to God if you bring back outfits that are not up to my code, I'll set them on fire! Got it?" __She stood there wagging her finger back and forth at us. We laughed and agreed, deciding it was acceptable for her to inspect the clothes and give us the all clear when we got home._

_"Hold up! What's the second condition?" I asked nervously._

_I was curious about what she had up her sleeve. I wouldn't put it past her that, even though she agreed to go, she would actually behave herself._

_"Oh, we meet them there. They are not allowed to pick us up. I want to be able to make a quick getaway if my half of the date goes south."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me, Rosie?"_

_"Those are my conditions, take it or leave it."_

_"Fine, but you are not putting the top down. I don't care what the weather is like."_

_She just smiled and nodded. _

_What are you up to, Rosalie Hale? _

"_Oh! I almost forgot! We will have to take your car. Mine's in the shop."_

_Oh hell no! __I knew that bitch was up to something. My car was my baby! I never, __and I mean__never__took her out. Only on special occasions did I show off my pride and joy! _

"_Well? Do we have a deal?" __Her lips twitched with mirth. She smelled a close victory..._

"_Burn in hell," __I muttered. _

"_Seriously B? When was the last time you took her out for a spin?"_

_She had a point. It had been a while and she wasn't getting the appreciation she deserved. My fully restored 1985 black Trans Am with the T-tops sat in the detached garage under lock and key. I had it secure like Fort __fucking__ Knox! Nobody was going to touch her without my say so._

"_Fine, but you are still going to burn in hell for this."_

"B, go try on your outfit."

I am brought back to the present in a flash. Rosie is standing before me holding up my outfit.

"Oh, I'm good; let's get out of here already!"

"Oh no! Go try it on, now! I want to see you in it. Besides I still have another forty-five minutes of your precious time."

I grab the dress and stomp into the dressing room, slamming the door behind me.

:::**Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich Von 99 Luftballons**::::

"Ah B! That's our jam!" Rosie gushes.

I start dancing around as I strip my clothes off and put the dress on. It is a deep blue with a v-neck and no sleeves. I add my own touch, of course, with a fuchsia petticoat. I walk out and stand in front of the three way mirror.

"Oh B, you look amazing!"

She comes up behind me as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I can't help but blush.

"Oh, you know what I'm thinking? We straighten your hair and put it up in a high ponytail, and then we can swoop your bangs to the side. That will have him eating out of the palm of your hand," she giggles.

I can picture it in my mind. The whole ensemble isn't the only thing on my mind either. Edward doesn't know a thing about me. What if he gets freaked out by me being a virgin? What if he wants to do more than I can do? I mean, don't get me wrong! I have done everything but the actual deed. Will he be okay that?

"Bella! Breathe!"

I take a deep breathe and exhale slowly.

"B, he's going to love you."

"I don't know Rosie, what if he wants to...you know?" I hint suggestively.

"Then you will explain it to him and he will wait for you to be ready. Plain and simple."

"Right! Like he is going to want to wait for our wedding night!" I groan dejectedly.

I slump down on the lounge chair and begin playing with the price tag on my dress.

"Bella, stop!" Rosie demands. "No pressure, remember? This is just a date!"

"You're right." I try to brighten my mood. "I don't know why I'm freaking out so badly."

"Shit, we have to go! We have exactly two hours to get ready!"

She is actually giddy and bouncing around like she just won the fucking lottery. I can't believe the one-eighty she's pulled from just two days ago.

"Rosie, what gives?" I question skeptically. "You dreaded going on this date and now you act like you can't wait."

She stops in her tracks and spins toward me.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Al."

"Okay, I won't," I promise.

"Stalker Cop sent me flowers to the shop."

"He did what?" My eye balls all but pop out. "Oh my Slinkies, Rosie! That's so awesome!"

Her face is lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. I swear, you could live off the smile she has spread across her face; it went on and on for days. I remember her telling me before how a guy has never sent her flowers, which I can't believe. Rosie is drop dead gorgeous!

She blushes and then looks above me at the clock on the wall.

"Fuck! Come on!"

I would love to say our drive back home was eventful but it wasn't. The real fireworks show don't start 'til we pull up the drive. Mrs. Cope, our neighbor in Apartment B1, runs out to meet us.

"Thank God you girls are home! I think Miss Alice is very upset. I almost called the cops!" She wrings her hands together nervously.

::SMASH:::

I jump out of my car and look around.

:::SMASH:::

"What the fuck is that?" I begin to panic.

"I'm going up, B!" Rosie slams the car door and dashes for the stairs. I walk around to the side of the apartment, and the first thing I see is broken glass all over the side street.

Fuck, she has totally flipped her God-damned lid!

I bolt for the door and up to our apartment.

:::SMASH:::

It's coming from Al's room. I try to go inside but the bedroom door is locked.

"Al, open up, damn it!" I begin pounding on the door when she doesn't respond.

:::SMASH:::

"I already tried that, B. She won't come out. She keeps crying and throwing the champagne flutes for the wedding out her window to the side street."

I try the door again before turning on my heel in search of something to open the door with. I am headed to the kitchen for a butter knife, becoming desperate. Obviously I'll have to pry the fucker open.

I am making my way to the silverware drawer, when I see it.

It is like a junk food grave yard. My eyes scan the room, taking note of an empty pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey sitting on the counter, a few drips of melted ice cream pooling on the counter. My eyes flicker to the kitchen table, discovering the empty box of Little Debbie's Oatmeal Crème Pies; all twelve wrappers lying lifeless and scattered on the floor of our apartment. My eyes continue to scan the living room, where I find a half of a party size bag of Hersey Kisses on the couch. Their little silver foil wrappers are balled up along the floor, leaving a trail from the couch, back to Al's room.

Shit! This is really fucking bad! I think to myself.

:::SMASH:::

"I take it you have seen the crime scene? The Ben and Jerry's never knew what hit 'em. Poor Chunky Monkey," Rosie whispers only loud enough for me to hear.

::SMASH::

::BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ:::

"_Don't you fucking dare let him in!_" I hear Al scream through the door:

::BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ::

"_Don't you fucking dare! Do you hear me, Rosie? B? You will pay with your lives_!" She screams.

Glancing at each other momentarily, Rosie and I resume our pounding on her bedroom door as the buzzer continues to sound impatiently.

"Al, sweetie, I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, we can fix it, I'm sure of it! Just please, sweetie, let us in?" Rosie tries.

Alice's sobs grow louder and then I hear shouting from the street below.

"Jesus H. Christ, Alice! What the hell are you doing?" Jasper's familiar voice echoes off the building and floats up through the windows. Rosie and I run back to my room and throw open my window so we can catch the whole show.

"Fuck you, Jasper!" Alice shrieks.

"I saw the changes that were made to the invite list! How can you invite her to our wedding?" She spits venomously. "Not to mention that she's the one doing my dress alterations! You used to stick your dick in her!" She accuses pointedly. "Did that little piece of information just happen to slip your mind?"

Rosie and I watch as it all unfolds. I'm sure everyone else in the building is watching too.

"But, oh no!" Al continues, "I had to hear it from her!" Her voice shakes with emotion.

::SMASH::

::SMASH::

::SMASH::

I can see that this is quickly turning into Top Gun; she has begun to fire missiles at his head.

"Christ woman, you are completely mad!" Jasper tries to reason. "Her family has been friends with my family for years! Nothing has happened between us in years! I didn't know she worked for the dress alterations shop," he groans. "I swear it."

"Oh really, Jasper? How did you know she had to take out the waist then?" She half sobs, half yells down at him.

I swear it is like Rosie and I are watching tennis.

Eyes on Jasper.

Eyes on Alice.

Eyes on Jasper.

Eyes on Alice.

::SMASH::

"Alice, I told you I just guessed! You have been under a lot of stress lately and drinking more than normal. Baby, you know alcohol can add a few pounds," he shouts back to her. I think he is trying to sound sympathetic...

::SMASH::

"Bastard! Don't you dare call me _baby_ and blame this on my martinis!" She screams.

"What else can I blame it on then? Oh, wait, let me guess! When are the funeral services' for the Chunky Monkey and Oatmeal Crème Pies?" he yells back.

Oh Shit, he did not just say that!

There is silence, complete and utter fucking silence. Alice appears at the window and glares down to him.

Damn it Jasper, I really liked you too!

"What did you say?" She growls.

"Alice, you are about to make a huge mistake and I'm telling you right now, it will not be a mistake you can fix."

"I'm sorry sweetie, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the _glass center piece for the reception table_!"

:::SMASH:::

"Hey! Here's an idea, how about I invite _my ex _to the wedding. How would you like that?" Al goads.

"He is not invited to our wedding Alice!" He growls at her.

"Fuck you, Jasper! Then neither is she!" She sobs.

"Fine! You know what? Break them all, I couldn't care less! You want to know why? It's because you can break every glass and burn down every wedding decoration you got up there and it still won't stop me from dragging your sorry ass to the Justice of the Peace," Jasper shouts firmly.

"Alice Brandon, you are going to be my wife whether you like it or not! I have put up with your antics for what seems like a decade! I'm owed my dues, damn it, woman!"

Silence follows.

"Really, Jay?" Alice finally asks, sniffling as she pokes her head out the window to look down at him.

Jasper walks right up to the side of the apartment and stands right below her window.

"Baby, I don't care what you wear or where we get married. All I care about at the end of the day is that you are mine and that I can call you my wife."

::sniff::

"No exes, Jay?"

"No exes, Alice."

::::BUZZ..CLICK::::

I look up to see Rosie is gone and then I hear someone running up the stairs. I know she has buzzed him up. I poke my head out of my bedroom just in time to see Alice's door open and Jasper walk through it. He all but kicks the door closed with his foot and locks it.

"Damn, that was close! I was for sure he was a goner!"

"Nah, I swear she just does this shit to spruce up their sex life," I snicker. I begin cleaning and picking up the remains of the Wrath of Alice, when my mind starts to wander.

I wonder if he will kiss me tonight? Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Well there's only one way to find out! Get your ass in gear; we leave in an hour and a half!"

I all but run to get ready.

Once seated in my vanity chair with Rosie doing my hair and my make-up done, I think about what brought me to this point in my life. I think about my old life and what it had meant to me, until now. For the first time in a long time, I am able to hold my head high and embrace the fact that the "Sex God on Two Legs" is about to be my new future.

New Year's Eve 2007

I pushed through the crowd of people to find Angela in the kitchen holding my beer. The _trip to the ladies room took forever as usual at these parties. The big end of the year bash. I had never seen so many freshman in my whole life._

_"Oh wow, Isabella! You look gorgeous!" she yelled over the music._

_"You really think so, Ang? I hope he likes it."_

_"Isabella, he won't know what hit him!" _

_"Can I see the ring again?"_

_I felt the blush come on before her words even fully left her mouth. I knew I had the biggest shit eating grin, the same one I'd had for the past 5 days, permanently plastered on my face. I casually held my hand out to her for her to further inspect the beginning of my new life._

_"That's the biggest rock of ice I have ever seen! You are so lucky!"_

_"Thanks, Ang. Speaking of ice, we are low again. Where does Jess keep it at when she _throws these blow-outs?"

"The garage in the deep freezer, but I'll get it!" She started to run past me and I grabbed her arm.

"Hey Ang, I'll get it."

"Look, I'll go with you, ok?"

I surfed through the hallway leading to the garage, passing by the laundry room on my way out. The noises coming from behind the door reminded me of the USA channel's weekend up all-night movie marathon. Horrible B movies with a touch of smut.

"Sounds like someone is getting down to business pretty hard in there! Jesus, is the guy banging her on the washer or the dryer?" I laughed as we passed by. Once back from the garage, the banging from the laundry room had gotten about five octaves higher.

"Hey Ang, watch this," I giggled at her and proceeded to bang loudly on the door.

"Hey Isabella, I don't think that's such a great idea!" She shrieked.

"Chicago PD, open up!" I cracked up laughing, jiggling the handle 'til it finally gave and swung open. I doubled over when I saw my best friend walk out and look at me. I don't think I have ever seen her that upset.

"_Isabella!_ What are you doing?"

"OMG! Jess, the look on your face? Classic! Who you got in there?" I tried to see around her but the door was shut again. Whoever was in there didn't want to come out and face the music, obviously.

"Nobody you know. Come on, let's get a drink." She twisted my arm and pulled me back to the kitchen.

"Oh wait! The ice!" I ran back and leaned over to retrieve the ice bucket, when the door to the laundry room started opening. The guy kind of let the door hang open with barely a gap, peeking out to see if the coast was clear.

I started laughing to myself and proceeded to chastise the guy.

"Oh, come on out, I won't bite and she's gone, by the way."

"Thank God. I didn't know she was going to be here this early."

I stood back up and leaned against the wall.

_I bet it's Eric or Seth_, I thought to myself.

"Who are you talking abo-,"

My voice cut out mid-sentence. I choose that time to look up at him as he quickly opened the door and slipped out. Ice scattered across the hallway floor as the bucket slipped through my fingers, falling to the ground with a loud metal _clunk_. I heard the music come to a halt and saw the "beginning of my new life" standing before me, buttoning up his shirt.

I couldn't breathe.

I was having a panic attack.

All I could do was look at him and whisper, "Why?"

Our eyes locked together for what seemed like a decade, never moving, never changing.

"Oh my God, Isabella! Please let me explain?"

I whipped my head to the side to see Jessica standing there. I snapped off and completely lost my mind.

My brain slammed back into my body as I walked directly up to Jake and slapped him straight across the face.

Hard enough to draw blood from his lip…

"Where did you go just now, B?"

I snap my head to attention.

"Sorry?"

"Where did you go, B? You were in la-la land again." Rosie looks at me questioningly.

"Oh sorry! I was just saying good-bye to the past." I try to recover.

"Damn straight! That's my girl! So you're all set and so am I. Ready?"

"I'm ready for anything, Rosie."

"Let's go then."

Alice comes out long enough to make sure we are presentable and then shoos us on our way.

As I start the car and pull out of the drive, I crank up my radio and let The Styx's Come Sail Away take me to my destination.

* * *

**EPOV**

I lay there.

Contemplating.

This is it, my friend.

Today will forever be engraved in my brain. This will go down in the history books as the first date of the future Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. All I can do is lay here and day dream about my beloved. So many questions and I will get answers. Be patient, Cullen. You don't want to scare her off. I want to know everything about her. Goals. Fears. What kind of music she likes. Just, everything...

"Hey bro, you shower yet?" Emmett shouts from the living room. "We leave in an hour."

I shift off the bed and grip the towel around my waist before retreating back to the bathroom. Hot steam has fogged up my mirror so I wipe it off to get a better look at myself. With my hair still sopping wet, I run the comb through. Not bad Cullen.

Once dry, it is a disaster of epic proportions. No amount of gel or mouse is ever going to tame that shit. I give up after about twenty minutes.

"Hey Em, bow tie or no bow tie?" I call.

"Seriously, bro? You need fucking help." His voice grows closer until he is resting against the door frame and looks me up and down with diastase. "Are you really asking me if I approve of the whole Revenge of the Nerds get up?"

"What?" I squint and adjust my glasses before peering down at myself. "Does it not look okay?"

"Why don't you get some contacts?" Emmett frowns, shaking his head before he continues, "And if you put on that bow tie, I swear I'll use it to tie you to the bumper of my car and drag you to your date."

I laugh. Well, looks like I would forego the bow tie. For now.

Dressed and ready to go, we head out to meet our girls at the school. For some strange reason, Alice called yesterday and stated that Bella and Rosalie would be meeting us there instead of us picking them up.

I can still recall the day Emmett stumbled upon the flier and sealed the deal by making our first date a night at the carnival. I am still apprehensive about how it will turn out but it did seem like a great idea at the time...

_"Dinner and a movie?"_

_"No, too typical."_

_"Dancing at the Club?"_

_"Emmett, I swear to God if you fuck this up!"_

_I stood there just shaking my head. We had been discussing this for over an hour._

_"__Chill bro, I got this in the bag!" _

_"Fine. Dinner where?"_

_"Hey, how about the bistro? You own part of it, maybe we can get the drinks for free?"_

_"Emmett, you cheap bastard, if you weren't my brother I swear I would beat you to death."_

_"Hey it doesn't hurt to try!"_

_"Focus dip-shit, focus!"_

_"Okay! Okay! Damn bro, you are so tense. It's just a date. Really, what could go wrong? You spill a little wine on your shirt? She spills a little wine on her shirt. You go to the bathroom together and try to salvage said shirt. Only, you end up banging her against the wall. This is a win, win situation, bro! Then we can really celebrate." He chuckled._

_I smacked him upside the head._

_"Ouch! That hurt! Touchy, touchy!" he chided. __He threw his hands up to playfully defend himself. I just looked at him._

_"Damn it, you are so going to fuck this up for me." I sighed._

_"Bro, don't worry I said I got this."_

_"You keep saying that like it will reassure me but it doesn't. How do you know for sure?"_

_"I sent her flowers and she accepted them." _

_"You did? When?"_

_"Yesterday."_

"_Damn it, why didn't I think to do that? _

_I spent half the week worried about this double date. I wished it was just Bella and I, then the pressure wouldn't be so bad. Here he is sending his date flowers and I hadn't even thought to call my Bella. Maybe __I __was going to fuck it up. __Get a grip, Cullen! _

_"By God Emmett, you fucking better. Now, where do you want to do dinner?"_

_"Hey, what's this? A carnival?"_

_I took the flier out of his hand and glanced at. Oh shit, I forgot all about the carnival at the school this weekend to raise money for the Allied Arts Department. I wonder if Bella likes carnivals? I could feel the wheels turning in my head. This was going to be great! I texted the one person I knew that would know the answer to my question. _

_She responded with a capital "YES!" and I couldn't contain the smile that formed on my lips. _

_"Emmett, we are taking the girls to the carnival."_

_"We are?"_

_"Yes and no roller coasters for you."_

_"Fuck you, bro! I haven't gotten sick in ages!"_

:::Rock the Casbah, Rock the Casbah:::

A text message is what brings me back to the present. Oh, this keeps getting better and better!

"Hell yes! Did you get that text from Peter?" Emmett booms. "House party tomorrow night!"

I just look at him, laugh, and continue on. "Haven't you ever noticed how the attendance at these parties goes down the minute you show up?"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a cop. Besides, I'm off rotation through the weekend. Let the good times roll."

"We will see," I laugh. "We better get going; I don't want to be late."

We pull up in the parking lot and park the car. As instructed by Alice we are to meet up at the far north concession stand. I can't believe I am about to talk to the woman of my dreams. My palms are sweaty and I continue to rub them on my pants.

"Bro, you got to play it cool! Quit fidgeting!"

"Shit! I can't stop."

"Suck it up, and can I just say I'm a little bit insulted that you thought I was going to fuck this up?"

I stop in my tracks, glancing up to see how far away we are, when suddenly there she is. My flower in full bloom. She is wearing this dark blue dress that flares out at the ends. Fuck me; is that a fuchsia petticoat?

I feel my body sway and Emmett is right there to catch me.

Just then, she looks up and our eyes meet. I watch as my beautiful girl gives me a shy smile and a little wave. I am done for.

I push my glasses back up and walk right up to her. I take her hand and clasp it within mine. "Good evening, Bella."

She has the most beautiful giggle and blush; I could watch her blush for more than a lifetime.

"Good evening Edward."

"What up, Ms. Hale? You get those flowers I sent you?"

"What up? What up? Are you fucking serious? Come on, let's get these two get better acquainted. How about we meet back up in thirty minutes by the swings?"

I look up to see BCG grab Em's arm and start to pull him away.

"Okay, thirty minutes and no roller coasters Emmett!"

"Will you shut the hell up, Edward?"

"Sorry, you two have fun then."

At last I am alone with my girl. I can't stop staring and I am shocked when she pulls one of her hands away from mine. I frown not understanding why, when she begins to pull me through the crowd. Finally finding an opening within the crowd, we begin our stroll side by side along the main strip of games.

"Sorry, I know this is kind of a weird first date but I have to be honest, I really wanted you all to myself without distractions. Emmett can be a bit much."

I gaze into her big brown eyes and smile. Ah, there it is that lovely blush.

"Are you hungry? I mean I know its carnival food and all..."

That is the one thing I am kind of embarrassed about. I should have taken her out to a proper dinner.

Great Cullen! You totally blew it!

"Actually, I love carnivals and yes, I'm hungry," she states.

The crowd is starting to surge around us, pushing us closer and closer together the busier it gets. I pull her even closer to me and lean down, right beside her ear.

"What are you hungry for Bella?" I whisper huskily.

I can feel every curve of her body against mine. It doesn't take long for my body to begin to respond to hers. Her scent is compelling and holds me captive. With just a light flip of her ponytail, it is swirling around me.

I feel the shiver travel through her body and hear her gasp before she replies, "Sugar."

I cock my eyebrow and she blushes again. I can honestly say she wears it well and it will never get old. So again, I dip down and ask, "You want some sugar, Bella?"

"Uh huh."

I am inches away from her mouth. I instinctively lick my bottom lip.

"What kind of sugar, Bella? Funnel cake? Cotton candy?"

"Cotton candy. Definitely," she whispers to me, her eyes locked on my mouth.

I guide her to the nearest concession stand and buy the biggest cotton candy they have. It is the best four dollar investment I've ever made. I lead her to the nearest picnic table and I sit down beside her to share our tasty treat. We take turns pulling at the sweet candy, letting it melt and coat our mouths. Once we have our fill, there is still the problem of our fingers.

I swear when she starts licking that sweet goodness off her fingers I almost come in my pants. I am so mesmerized by her sucking on her index finger, that it has me shifting in my seat.

"Mmm, so good. Thank you Edward."

Holy shit, she just moaned!

I can contain myself no longer. I just have to kiss those lips. Those lips covered in cotton candy sweetness. Of course, my brain decides to leave at that moment and I voice my thoughts aloud.

"Gosh, I want to kiss you so bad, Bella!"

Her eyes grow wide and she stares at me for the longest moment. I am ready to go crawl into the nearest hole and die. I am briefly mortified before I realize that she is smiling at me. Bella leans forward, and for a moment I swear she is going to let me.

I am sorely mistaken.

"It's good to want things," she says shyly.

Did she just quote a movie? Why am I seeing this picture in my head? I laugh out loud.

"Did you just quote _Welcome Home Roxy Carmichael_?" I grin in disbelief.

Her smile widens and she chuckles herself. "You quoted it first. I just didn't want to leave you hanging."

Fuck me! I did quote it first! I shake my head and say the first thing that comes to mind. "I actually liked that movie; the main character was the odd duck, which I can relate too a lot. One of the classics of the 1990's."

"Technically yes, it was released in the early 90's but it was made in 1989." Her shy reply has me reeling.

"Well, for the sake of being technical, I want to tell you it doesn't change the fact that I still want to kiss you."

Her little pink tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip and she starts to slide closer to me. I have to stop her.

"Stop, I want to do that," I murmur. I take her chin into my hand and tilt her head just so.

This is it, Cullen! What you have been waiting for your whole life!

I graze her lips and lightly trace her bottom lip with my tongue. She tastes so sweet, and when she whimpers, it drives me to take more. I crush my lips to hers and begin to stroke her tongue with mine. Her panting and moans grow louder. I am just beginning to fully explore the inner workings of my girl's mouth, when all hell breaks lose.

"_Bella_!"

She breaks our kiss in an instant and we both turn to the side where the voice came from. My head instantly drops and I swear that I will not only remember this day as my first date with the girl of my dreams, but also as the day I take my brother's life.

There, standing before us, is Rosalie Hale, covered in puke from the waist down.

* * *

A/N Please leave me a review and let me know what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** This Chapter 6 revised by my Beta AydenM. She is the secret in the sauce! LOL Love her!

SM owns Twilight but not the 80's

All Movie, Songs and Movie quotes belong to their respected owners.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella!"

I gape in horror at Rosie, fully aware of the sight that lays before me. I run to her aid only to lose my footing and bump into the guy in front of me…causing the domino effect.

I watch it all play out in slow motion.

Rosie shrieking as a cup of pink lemonade is tossed in the air only to completely drench the top half of her dress.

_Fuck me! Can this get any worse?_

I answer my own question.

Yes… and it does.

The laughter rises to a monstrous level quickly, with the pointing starting soon after.

I cringe when I reach her because, by the time I get there, Emmett has reached her too. I see the Wrath of Rosie about to make its appearance and braces myself for the tongue lashing.

_Wait for it…here it comes._

Emmett. Poor Emmett. I swear he doesn't have a thought in his head when it comes to my Rosie. The man acts on pure instinct… which in this case makes it a whole lot worse.

Here is Stalker Cop with napkins "trying to dry her off" but seemingly only making contact with her bosoms. He is completely fixated on them. The part in _The Karate Kid_ comes to mind. _Wax on. Wax off._

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get the fuck away from me!" She seethes at him.

She pushes him away and grabs my wrist, all but dragging me towards the car. I am only able to look back briefly to see Edward standing there, the shock clearly written on his face. I cringe inwardly and frown at him.

I hear him yell in the distance, "Bella, wait!"

I stop and turn around to run back to him.

"The hell you are! I cannot believe I agreed to this shit! Never again, B! _Never_!" She screeches at me.

I can tell by the quiver in her voice that tears are about to come. I know she is hurt and embarrassed. She never allows anyone to see her cry so I know it is best to get her home. I accept my defeat and grip her shoulder in an awkward embrace. I mean come on, she _is _covered in puke and pink lemonade. _Gross!_

Once we arrive at the car, I immediately get into my trunk. One thing my dad taught me is to never leave home without an emergency kit. I pop the trunk and reach in, grabbing the bag. Once I pull out a towel and my two sizes too big long t-shirt, I toss both to Rosie.

The tears are free-flowing now and not a sound leaves her lips. Just tears streaking down her face.

I rush back to her side and proceed to wipe her down the best I can.

"Lift your arms," I whisper in her ear and she complies as the shakes start to set in.

As gently as I can, I slip the shirt over her dress and unlock her door.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry! Please just let me-"

I whirl around and come face to face with Emmett. He is trying to see past me to make eye contact with her.

"Now is not the time, Emmett. Please let us go, okay?" I plead with him. She is so shaken up. I know this is just the tip of the iceberg.

"I'll make sure she calls you when she calms down," I say, noticing he isn't even paying attention to me. His eyes are fixated on Rosie sitting in the passenger seat.

"The hell I will!" Rosie screams from inside the car, the sound penetrating the glass window. For a minute, I thought she was going to shatter it.

"Rosalie, please just listen to me?" He pleads.

"Emmett!" I yell at him to grab his attention.

His eyes snap to me with a look of pure sorrow. My heart aches for him, knowing this was his one shot and he basically blew it. She will not be calling him and she will not see him again, I am sure of it.

I run to the other side of my car and slam my key in the door. My heart shatters as I see, out of the corner of my eye, Edward approaching me slowly.

"Bella, I.." He pauses for a brief moment.

I can tell he is trying to form the words he wants to say. All I can do is stare at him in all of his glory. He is basking in it.

I chide myself for looking upon him as my gift from the gods. _For the love of Rick Springfield, please don't let him see me cry!_ I muster up the courage and grip my car door. "Edward, I'm ssssorry."

I fling my door open and jump in the car. In two seconds flat, I have the car started and am slamming on the gas to get my Rosie home. I can't even bring myself to look in the review mirror at him. I have my eyes forward the whole drive home. I don't even steal glances at Rosie when I hear her sobbing. I am leaving my friend with some dignity, knowing she would bestow the same courtesy to me.

I pull up to the apartment and cut the engine before turning to unbuckle her seat belt.

"I'm sorry, B. I shouldn't have done that to you. You should have stayed." She whispers to me.

Here is my friend covered in shit and she's apologizing to me. I put on my tough girl face and look at her.

"Oh Rosie! Stop! I would have worried the whole time. Come on, let's get you upstairs."

She reluctantly gets out of the car and we make our way up. I hear _We built this City _by _Starship _playing above us which means Al is home. _Just fucking great! _As if my night could get any worse.

I swing our front door open just in time to see Al singing and dancing on the sofa, using my hair brush as a microphone. She gasps when she sees us.

I sit down in the lounge chair, hanging my legs over the arm, as the inevitable conversation begins.

"_Oh my God_! What the fuck happened to you?" Al screeches, making my ears bleed.

"What? You never been puked on before?" Rosie quips back.

"He _what? _What happened?" Al is practically bouncing off the walls in shock.

"Which part do you want to hear first? Before or after he played _Tune in Tokyo_ with my tits?" Rosie flings her purse on the counter.

"Haha!" I burst out laughing.

Two sets of eyes turn to me and I gulp.

"What? That's a line from _Girl's Just Want To Have Fun_." I shrug.

They both glare at me and I try to suppress the giggle coming from my lips.

"Oh, and where were you when all this happened?" Al questions me.

"She was sucking face! That's where she was!" Rosie retorts and rolls her eyes at me. I watch her leave the room, heading to the shower I assume.

"She was what?" Al turns to me and beams. You would have thought it was fucking Christmas and I got her Louboutin shoes.

I couldn't contain my blush even if I tried.

I grin just thinking about that kiss. My one and only kiss from the sex god on two legs. My smile instantly falls when I realize he probably won't want to see me again since I left in such haste. I didn't even tell him goodbye, just that I was sorry.

_Fucking stutter! _

"Well? Then what happened?" Al grills me. I knew this would happen and I sigh.

"Nothing. I brought Rosie home. The. End." I inform her nonchalantly.

"_What_? Did he say anything to you? Anything at all?"

I let out the breath I have been holding.

"No, we didn't get that far," I mutter to her.

Al sits down on the sofa and just stares at me. I can't sit here any longer waiting for her to say something. I start to fidget because I know that stare.

_Fuck me! No! _

"Fuckin-A, Al! Not tonight, please?" I plead with her.

"Sorry, B. This conversation is a long time coming and you know it." She says matter-of-factly.

"Can't you start on Rosie first? You know she isn't going to call Stalker Cop after what happened tonight!"

"Oh, I'll get to her later. Trust me on that!" Alice informs me with that Cheshire cat grin from Alice in fucking Wonderland.

I cringe and already regret opening my mouth. I just gave her more fuel for what was coming next.

"Don't make that face, B. We need to talk strategy. First, you are going to text him and tell him that you would like to see him again," Al paces in front of the sofa.

"But what if he-?" I start and she cuts me off.

"I'm not done yet," Alice's voice sings through the room.

I shut my trap and wait. It will do me no good to argue. She always wins.

"Next, tell him that you want it to just be the two of you. So you can get to know each other better. You know, besides sucking face" Al giggles.

I can picture the plan forming in her little pixie head and I glare at her.

"Like what Al? Dinner and a fucking movie?" I snort at her, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

This isn't going to work. I know he is probably _thrilled_ that he didn't get past first base. I mean I would have to tell him eventually. I am already past the point of talking myself into thinking this is for the best. I have already accepted it.

"B, can I ask you a serious question?" Al says softly.

I can feel the room getting smaller. I know when she says _serious question_ where it will lead and I'm sure I'm ready for that.

She presses on anyway after I reluctantly nod. "Even with everything that happened with Jake, do you still want to wait until marriage?"

I start hyperventilating and the room starts to spin. I grip my throat and wait for it to pass.

"B! Breathe, damn it!"

I feel her hitting my back and I jolt forward in my chair.

"I'm not choking you idiot!" I yell at her and will myself to calm down instantly.

She sits there and waits for my answer. Truly, I don't even know myself anymore. I always looked at it as something that was to be held with special regard. It was the one thing you could offer your husband and that was to be pure. Untouched. Now with everything that has happened, I find myself so unsure and confused. I start to question everything.

The more I think about it the more I realize that maybe I'm making too much of the whole act. What if my husband wants me to be more experienced in that department? _Well, duh! Stupid Jake, remember? _I scold myself for over-thinking it.

"You put too much pressure on yourself, B. You over-think too much."

I look up as Rosie comes and sits down next to Al, dropping her words of wisdom on me.

"You both really think so?" It makes me sick to know I am that easy to read.

"Seriously, I'm surprised you didn't run off after the whole Jake incident and fuck the first guy you got your hands on just to spite him." Al states as she goes to the kitchen and comes back with three shot glasses and a bottle of Patron Tequila.

I gape in horror at Al's words. Surely she is joking!

"It wasn't just an _incident,_ Al! He was my whole fucking life!" I spit at her.

"Yeah, we are so going to need another bottle for this conversation." Rosie states as she pours the first three shots, placing each one in front of us.

I am getting pissed at the direction this conversation is going. I mean seriously? How can she say that like it was a fucking fender-bender? _Oh sorry, Bella, I tripped and my dick landed in your best friend! _My bad_! Please send me the bill for the damages._

"Chill out, B. This is to moving forward." Alice raises her glass and waits for us to follow suit.

I groan and grab my shot as Rosie does.

"To new beginnings and Lloyd Dobler," Al says with a grin.

_That pixie bitch! _She knows I can't stay mad at her when she brings up Lloyd!

"You are a fucking cheater, Al," I tip my head back and down my shot.

The shiver starts in my toes and surges up my spine. One down, six more to go. We always stop at seven no matter what. That's if we even get that far. I gra the bottle and refill our glasses.

"One more or two, B?" Rosie asks and grabs her glass.

"Two, I think." I say hesitantly. This is solely for my benefit, I know. Anytime we are about to talk about something that I am not comfortable with, we always wait until I have at least two or three shots. It loosens me up, allowing me to talk freely about the topics my friends are more than okay discussing. I down my second shot as the sound of Jake's voice fill my mind. _You are so frigid, Bella. _

"Definitely two." I slam my shot glass down on the coffee table.

Al refills my glass and begins where she left off, "Well, have you thought about it?"

"Yes." I reply and down my third shot. I am starting to feel more relaxed when she poses her next question.

"So you have thought about just doing it and getting it over with?"

"Yes."

"Give me your phone." I hand it to her without a second thought.

I watch her fumble with it as she sets the bottle down in front of me.

"Pour, please," she says without looking up. I do as I was told.

"Okay, now that that's done, continuing on. Cheers!"

As I take my next shot, the tension leaves my body and a calming warmth spreads through my veins. I am feeling good for the first time in a long time and I start to laugh.

"She's ready, Al. Let's do this." I hear Rosie say.

"B, exactly how far, you know?"

I laugh again, picture Al sitting there like a shrink making notes in a notebook.

"For who, him or me?"

"Okay. For him?"

"Everything but the actual deed. It still wasn't enough though. He said I was frigid but gave great head."

I gasp. _Did I say that out loud? Oh my Slinkies! Am I drunk?_

"Drink." Rosie hands me another shot with her command. I gulp it down easily.

"Alright. What about you?"

"Everything but the actual deed and..." I snort.

"And?"

"He never went down on me. He said it wasn't his _thang_." I let it roll off my tongue.

"_What? _Are you fucking serious?" Rosie shrieks.

"Yup, as a heart attack. He was good with his fingers though," I laugh.

"So would you be opposed to, if it ever came up, going ahead and…you know?" Al proceeds as she pours our next shots.

I slam mine back before I answer her. "No, I wouldn't be opposed to it, but it would still have to be with someone special."

"Like maybe the sex god on two legs?" She sings with a smile.

I instantly bust out in a grin and blush. "Edward? Oh Edward… he's so dreamy."

"And…she's drunk." Rosie chuckles.

I hear Al say in the distance "Did she make it to seven_?" _as I let my mind wander back to that kiss.

I can still smell the aftershave he wore and feel the shape of his lips on mine. My trip down memory lane is cut short by the feeling of my body being pulled up from the chair.

"Up you go. Bed time, B."

I did not realized I had spaced out until Al is practically carrying me to my room.

"Al?"

"Yeah, B?" She grunts. I know I am practically dead weight.

"Do you think Eddddwaard would waaannnt to see mee again?" I couldn't have stopped the slurring if I tried.

"Yeah, B. I texted him for you, you are good to go!" She says to me as she sits me down on my bed. I kick off my shoes and lay down dressed. I can feel Al's disapproving look from across the room. I mock her look and giggle.

_Oh my phone! _I look up at her.

"I sat it on your night stand, and change out of that dress before you pass out, please."

"Yes ma'am!" I give her a salute and burst out giggling.

She closes the door on her way out and I get up, stumbling to get Gizmo.

I don't make it that far before I hear my phone going off..

_Oh, a text! _I squeal with delight and grab my phone, opening it to reveal the message inside. The words I read cause my body to sway and my heart to pound out of my chest.

It is from Edward.

_**Go to your window.**_

EPOV

I lean against the car and watch the girl of my dreams drive away. The essence of her lingers on my lips even while the back of her car leaves my sight. The car we will definitely get to later. _God, she has a sweet fucking ride! _For now though, I am basking in the sweetness left by my reason for living on this God forsaken planet.

I fist my hair and close my eyes. _Just give me five minutes,_ I think to myself.

"Bro, I'm sorry. I-"

I once heard that people see red when rage boils inside them.

I don't just _see_ red though. I am feeling it as I grit my teeth.

"Just get in the car, Emmett," I mumble more to myself than anything.

"Look bro, I thought I had it under control. She wanted-"

"Just get in the car, Emmett." I whisper and carefully open my eyes to look at him.

"She wanted to go on the roller coaster ride and I just thought…"

I fucking lose it.

"_Just get in the fucking car, Emmett_!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

As he gets in the car and sits there quietly, I might add, I proceed to stare down the road I saw her drive off to. After a few minutes of silence, I climb into the car and grip the steering wheel until my knuckles turn white. He must have noticed because he doesn't even utter another fucking word…which is in his best interest. It's funny, but even in the inner turmoil of my rage, he had gotten into the passenger seat of his own car. He never does that. I guess he saw that it wasn't worth the fight after what he did.

After ten minutes or so of planning the death of a cop and how to get away with it, I finally start the car and we begin our journey to the nearest bar because, let's be honest, I need a drink after this fiasco of a fucking date that isn't even my fault. Well, the _whole_ thing wasn't a fiasco.

My portion of the date was beginning to go really well, I think. Those cotton candy lips and that blue dress. _Fuck! _Even her hair was perfect. She looked even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. I should buy stock in petticoats.

The longer I drive, the more the anger inside me begins to resurface.

"I-" he starts.

"Don't." I grit out.

I pull into the parking lot of Duke's _Hole in the Wall_. It is a small bar compared to the Bistro but I'm not complaining. I need some place discreet and with a name like _Hole in the Wall, _it fits the bill so to speak.

When we pull in, he knows what is about to happen. I have chosen the parking spot farthest away from the back door of the establishment, which gives us the privacy that we need. He has a choice and by the look on his face, I know he is contemplating his decision.

Since we were kids, we always handled it this way. The offender has to take one shot and it's his choice where. I sit in the car, channeling everything I have into my one shot. Every joke at my expense. Every jab at my choice to remain pure. Every snicker at me being wrong and him being right. Well he wasn't right this time, I was.

I open the car door and step out, moving in his direction once he is standing at the back of the car. I remove my glasses and sit them on the trunk. It is decision time and he knows it.

I say the three words with conviction and wait for his reply, "Face or gut?"

"We really going to do this, Bro?" he quips.

I punch him dead in the gut.

"You motherfucker!" He screams as he doubles over in pain.

I don't know what comes over me because the next thing I know, I haul off and punch him square in the face.

_Well shit, Cullen! You just made it null and void didn't you? _I think to myself. I know it is coming and a part of me wants it.

"That was two, asshole! All bets are off," he yells as his fist connects with the side of my face.

I feel it vibrate up and out of my chest before I recognized it is coming from me.

I growl at him.

"Are fucking _growling_ at me?" The anger laces through his words.

I lunge forward and he tackles me to the ground in a bear hug.

"Look, you little fucker, you got your one and then a cheap shot! Call it! Now!"

I refuse to give in to his request. I can't stop myself. All the years of waiting and I find her. He totally fucked me tonight and the beast within me soars through my veins. This is not over.

Just as I am about to head butt him, I hear my phone go off in my pants pocket. It brings me back to the forefront, to the single most important thing in my life now.

Once I have stilled from the thrashing and come back to my senses, I utter the word, "Doy."

Truthfully, I could have still gone forward with my plan to beat the living shit out of him but I had to see what she wrote. It will define the rest of my life. I am either going to be the happiest man on this planet or I will walk the Earth as the last known virgin. I will spend the rest of my days as a mute cradled in my own self pity.

As he pulls me to my feet, I frantically grab my phone and flip it open.

_**Sorry I had to leave. Rain check? Love B.**_

I just stare at my phone and sense Emmett peering over my shoulder. I am too happy to shove him off. My girl misses me and hopefully, with any luck, I can salvage the wreckage of our first official date. _God, that kiss was amazing_! I can't bring my head back from the clouds.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day with that look your face or are you going to text her back, Bro?"

"I'll meet you in the bar, Emmett." I don't even look up at him as I begin to type.

"Fine, I'll order you a drink and you're buying."

I don't even care what he is saying. Hell at this point, I will buy the whole bar a round. I go over what I have typed out again before pushing send.

_**B, when? I can't wait to see you again. Love Edward.**_

I shove my phone in my pocket and jog to the bar entrance. I find Emmett easy since this bar is so small. It literally is a hole in the wall.

I grab the stool next to him and sit down, taking a long pull from my glass and not stopping until it is empty..

"Another round, please, and make mine a double."

"That's straight Jack, Bro!" Emmett comments on my drink of choice.

"No shit! I thought it was the piss you're drinking. That's why I asked for a double."

"Have you eaten yet?" he quips.

"Ah! I would have if someone hadn't upchucked like the _Exorcist _on my girl's friend. " I say maliciously.

He doesn't say anything back. I finally turn to him and see the shell of what was my once confident brother. His lip is busted to shit.

_Damn it!_

"Emmett, I'm sorry. That was a low blow," I apologize.

"It's still the truth. I should have listened to you. She just wanted to go on that damn ride so bad. I just wanted to show her a good time was all," he breaks down in front of me.

"Look, I'll fix it. You will get another shot with her." I shoot the remains of my drink and motion for another. Once freshly topped off, I turn to him again.

"Bella has agreed to a rain check. I'm sure one can be arranged for you too. I'll talk to her."

He just nods his head and I sit there in utter contentment. I am feeling rather comfortable in my current state, letting the last hour roll off my back. I have begun putting together my plan for our second date when it occurs to me that she never texted me back.

I pull out my phone and stare at it. The wheels in my head begin to turn and take off with question after question. _What if she just said that to let me off easy? What if she didn't really want to see me again after the stunt Emmett pulled? What if BCG told her it wasn't a good idea? _

_Well Cullen, there is only one way to find out. _

I have to see her.

"I'm going over there." I shoot up from my seat too fast and nearly fall on Emmett.

"Whoa bro, you think that's a good idea? You're half drunk."

I stand straight and feel fine. A little too relaxed maybe, but not drunk. It doesn't matter though. I will take a fucking cab if I have to. I just have to get to her. "No, I'm good but here, take the keys. You can drop me off and I'll call a cab to get home."

"You sure?" He asks.

"Positive. Now let's go."

We make it to his car in a flash and are almost there when I realize just how tipsy I am. I talk myself into thinking it is just the added boost I need to speak to my girl without turning into a blubbering fool.

Emmett drops me off in front of her apartment building. I don't know which one is hers and, as I look up, I see a light come on in the apartment above.

_It's her. I can feel her through these walls. _

_That's the Jack talking, Cullen! _

I shake my head to clear it and pull out my phone for confirmation; I text her.

_**Go to your window.**_

I wait patiently as I see movement. I hear someone knock something over and a loud "_fuck!" _

I watch that window in earnest, willing it to be hers just so I can see her face. I see the window rise and she pokes her head out. The grin spreads across my face.

"Eddie, you came!" She shouts.

I can't help but smirk and laugh as I try telling her to quiet down.

"Shh. Can I come up?" I half whisper, half shout.

"Oh, Al's sleeping, but I'll come down." She giggles.

She seems fearless and more carefree. A side I hadn't seen earlier. It isn't until she is down the stairs and at the front porch that I realize why.

She trips on the last step and lands in my arms.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Edward," she breathes.

She is drunk and so am I. I can't tell at this moment if it is the alcohol or the love that I am most drunk on.

She is still wearing the dress with that, _damn I could bite down on my knuckles and whimper _petticoat_. _I brush her hair back off her forehead to get a better look at my girl as I hold her.

I would die a million deaths each day to just hold her like this. _My girl. My Bella._

"Bella, where's your car?"

"My baby! I put her in the garage over there. Do you want to see her?" she purrs.

Before I can tell her yes, she grabs my arm and is pulling me to the garage. Once inside, I can't help but stare at the two beauties before me. My girl and her Trans Am.

I instantly become hard.

She pulls the garage door to and strolls over to the car. I stand there and watch as she trails her fingers up the hood of her car, watching my reaction. I know this was bad. A really fucking bad idea.

I feel my self control slipping as I watch her hop up on the hood of the car and lean back on her elbows. Her feet are swinging off the side of the car.

I feel my mouth water and stand rooted in place, fighting the urge to go to her.

_Distance is good, Cullen! Stay where you are_, I chant to myself.

"Edward?" She speaks as her eyes penetrate into mine.

"Yeah?" I nervously reply. I am already breathing hard and I am nowhere near close to her or the car.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She askes me in that sexy husky voice girls do.

"Like what, Bella?" I pullat my collar, stretching it. _God, why is it so fucking hot in here? _I am at the losing end of this battle. I am not leaving this garage without touching her. I have to kiss her again.

"Like... like I'm something to eat?" She arches her eye brow at me. Taunting me.

_Game over, Cullen!_

I strike her like a bolt of lightning.

She anticipates my strike and spreads her legs, bringing me home. I grab her hips, pulling her closer to me at the edge of the car. I have turned into some kind of animal and so has she as she grips my back. I press my lips to hers, making her moan just like when we were at the carnival. All basic instinct telling me to stop this takes a fucking vacation on me.

I am left with nothing but my own primal instinct to claim her.

She is panting and wrapping her legs around my waist, bringing my erection closer to where it wants to be. That action alone has me attacking her neck, it feels so good.

I kiss and nip every square inch of her skin from her neck to her ear lobe where I suck on it, tasting her sweetness. I feel her hands in my hair pulling me closer to her. I lick her from the side of her neck and up her jaw line 'til I reach her lips.

I want to _devour_ her.

"Oh God! Please don't stop," she pants against my lips.

It feels like a bucket of ice has been thrown on me. I slowly reach up and pull her fingers from my hair and place them around my waist. I'm not backing off, but we definitely need to slow down. It's too soon for this.

We both just look at each other, panting. I am still between her legs, gripping her hips hard toward me. I am lost in her eyes and lick my lips, my heart beating out of my chest. I lap at her bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth.

She totally consumes me.

"Bella, I have to ask. What do you have on under that petticoat?' I moan against her lips.

"Oh God! Touch me," she whimpers and locks her ankles together around my waist, speeding up the friction.

..

I become Indiana Jones.

I take her left leg and raise it, positioning it over my shoulder while her right is still digging into my backside. My journey home has me wading through the sea of material that is that fucking petticoat until my hand reaches the Holy Grail. When I touch it, shivers course through my body. She is so wet and ready for me.

I begin making light strokes just to test the waters when she starts to quiver.

"Please!" She begs me, causing me to growl in response.

Her plea lashes at me from the inside out. Frantically wanting nothing more that to relieve her pain and bring her the most pleasure at the same time. The intense movement of my fingers increase and I am at a loss of words as the realization comes around full circle.

_This is my girl...my Bella. _

I cry out at that thought alone and it sends her over the edge.

"Oh! _Oh my fucking God_! _Yes_!" She cries out, exploding around me.

**:::BANG BANG BANG :::**

"**Chicago P.D.! Open up!" **

* * *

**A/N **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello! Im back and well yeah this chapter took me a little longer because well its THE BIG chapter..Sorry for the wait! **

**My thanks to Lou Lou for Beta'ing this chapter! You rock Sister!**

**SM owns Twilight its characters as well..**

**But she doesnt own the 80's**

**Movie referrences and quotes are owned by their respective owners..**

**Also .. plagiarism is stealing..Don't steal!**

**So on with the show...**

**BPOV**

* * *

If you would have told me a year ago that I would be in this predicament, I would have told you not a chance in hell. A little over ten hours ago I was..

A. Drunk.

B. Making out on the hood of my car with a gorgeous guy.

And

C. Getting busted by the Chicago Police Department at the precise moment in time I was having the best orgasm of my entire fucking life.

Fast forward to right now, this moment in time. I am sitting on my couch nursing a massive hangover, playing twenty questions with Edward via text messing, and trying to watch _Better Off Dead. _I didn't even make it to my bed last night, seeing how Al and Rosie had to help me into the house half passed out. I do not in any way begrudge them dumping me here. The couch was our signature hangover accommodations.

With one eye open, I glanced at the phone.

I knew this would happen the moment I hit the send button. It was just a matter of time.

_Christ! What did you think was going to happen? _I thought to myself.

I was going to end up the oldest virgin on the planet. I could picture it in my head.

Pink rollers in my hair.

Cigarette hanging out of my mouth with a mile long ash.

Twenty five cats at my feet.

And…

Me sitting in a chair on a porch holding a sawed off shotgun.

I was going to be Mrs. Cope.

I covered my eyes with my arm and laid there thinking about how truly fucked up I was. _How could I let this happen? _I can't even begin to rationalize what came over me last night. It was like all caution was thrown out with the trash. _Is that how you really wanted your first time to be? On the hood of your car? _I chided myself.

Mrs. Cope. The woman was a pain in my ass, and my saving grace last night. I thought about the events of last night and groaned.

"_Chicago PD open up!"_

"_Oh my God!" I shrieked in horror as the garage door was opened and Edward effectively dropped me on my ass when he let go._

_I slowly glanced up to see Edward, Stalker Cop and Mrs. Cope standing there._

"_Mrs. Cope?" I yelped and turned fifty shades of red._

"_Isabella! Are you alright?" She screamed with concern, running to my side to help me up._

'_Holy Shit! Is that a sawed off shotgun?" I shouted and began to shake._

"_What? Oh! Why yes, my son Toby got it for me last Christmas. He's good boy looking after his momma and…hey wait a minute? Did he hurt you? She glared at Edward._

"_Ma'am, I can assure you I mean no harm to Isabella!" Edward told her clearly afraid of this woman with a shotgun in hand waving it around in his direction. _

"_Emmett what the fuck are you doing here?" I heard him seethe. _

"_You know him? He said he was cop?" Mrs. Cope said as she swung the shotgun around to him._

"_Mrs. Cope? That right? I suggest you lower that shotgun unless you want me to haul your ass in right now. I already flashed you my badge." Emmett replied completely ignoring Edward. _

_Mrs. Cope lowered her gun to the side and proceeded to explain how she found us._

"_I heard a noise outside and saw this big ape trespassing, yelling for Rosalie and waking up the neighborhood. When I confronted him about being a robber he flashed me his badge. Then we heard noises in the garage and we thought someone was trying to steal your car." She said gesturing to Emmett. _

"_I think I'm going to be sick." Everything was starting to spin and I looked up at Edward cringing._

"_We got her. Excuse us please." _

_I looked up to see Al and Rosie in the doorway._

"_I can carry her in, please let me help." I heard Edward say._

"_Al…I..I.."_

_I began to cry with embarrassment, which gave Al and Rosie the cue to get me the fuck out of this situation I'd allowed myself to get into. _

"_We got it from here. You should go home." Al said giving Edward a gentle smile._

And…that's all I remembered.

I glanced at my phone and froze the instant I opened the text message. I began to hyperventilate and jumped off the couch. I ran straight to Rosie's room and the words left my mouth before I fully had her door open, forgetting to knock.

"Oh my Slinkies! He's a virgin too!" I screamed and then began screaming for a different reason entirely.

Stalker Cop fell out of the bed, grabbing his gun from its holster…and was completely naked. Rosie scampered around the bed for covers.

"B!"

"What the fuck?" I shrieked and felt Al dragging me from Rosie's room.

My head was pounding and I couldn't even begin to comprehend what I just walked in on. All I knew was I was being lead back to the couch when I heard a noise coming from the hallway.

I looked up just in time to see Jasper tip toeing to the bathroom in Al's pink ruffled robe.

"Are you both fucking kidding me, right now?" I lost my mind.

"Oh calm down, B! Do you need some aspirin? Who's a virgin?" she said gesturing to the aspirin.

Which brought me back to the reason for my outburst in Rosie's room and now I started hyperventilating again.

"Breathe, B! Breathe!"

"My brother."

I looked up from the couch and prayed for death. My tombstone should be engraved with the following…Isabella Marie Swan, Last American Virgin, Died of Embarrassment.

Here was Stalker Cop in my living room, now wearing clothes.

I immediately looked to the ground before my blush gave me away.

"I'm just on my way out." He nodded to me and whispered something in Rosie's ear.

"Umm…Bye!" I cringed and looked at Al. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Right,. See you tonight, my BCG." He stroked her cheek and started for the door.

Rosie just giggled and blushed like a fucking school girl.

"Hey, wait! I'll walk out with you man!" Jasper rang out from the hallway. He ran up to Al, kissed her and leaned over, patting me on my head.

"Later B, Rosie." he smirked at me and nodded.

"Bye baby, see you tonight." Al beamed at him.

I watched them both leave out the front door before turning back to Rosie.

"Hello? What was that about?" I said gesturing to her and the door.

"What's BCG?" Al asked her.

"He calls me his beautiful coffee girl." She blushed and looked back toward the door sighing.

"Really, awww! Rosie that is so cute!" Al was bouncing again.

"Christ, Rosie! I thought you hated him? He puked on you!"

I was totally grossed out, which made my stomach hurt even more.

"Yeah, but he gets sick on roller coasters and was just trying to impress me. We talked after we got you upstairs and well, you know, one thing lead to another..." She trailed off.

"No, actually I don't, Rosie. Tell me how does one well, _you know _lead from one thing to another? Because, frankly, my sex life is doomed to sawed off shotguns and vibrators."

"Okay! Okay! Lets get this over with, already. I have to shop for the party tonight."

I looked at Al totally confused, and then looked at Rosie who was still off in la la land.

"What party? I don't remember a party tonight." I asked her.

"Oh! Emmett and Edward's friend, Peter, is throwing some big bash. It's supposed to be totally off the hook! We've been invited." Rosie stated with a big grin on her face.

"So Stalker Cop is now Emmett." Al turned to Rosie questioning.

"Yeah, his name is Emmett, and B! Oh my God! Edward is so totally in love with you!" she had turned into Al all of a sudden, bouncing off the fucking walls.

"Oh my God! Edward!"

I raced for my phone and saw I had five missed texts from him. _Great! _I could talk nonstop to my friends, but when it came to Edward, I clammed up like a turtle retreating into its shell. He was worried that his lack of experience scared me off. I had to nip this in the bud now, and sent out the following text hoping it would set his mind at ease:

**::I think its great that you're waiting for the right girl.::**

I hit send and waited. The response I got back threw me into overdrive, waking parts of my anatomy that I thought long ago had dried up and died. I took off my glasses, cleaned them on my shirt and put them back on. I needed to make sure I was seeing this right…no double vision! I turned beet red and gushed at my phone like he could see me through it.

**::I didn't wait for the right girl…I waited for you.::**

"Oh, what did he say?" Al laughed at me, grabbing my phone.

"HA! He is so going to fuck your brains out!"

I didn't even register them being in the same room with me. It wasn't until I saw Al out of the corner of my eye coming at me that I even realized she had left and came back with a huge box in her hands. As she sat it down in front of me she began to spill as she took items out of the box.

"Welcome to Sex Ed 101. I'll be your teacher today. This is Exhibit A. A dildo. Not to be confused with Exhibit B. A vibrator. Both can be very enjoyable when properly used. Exhibit C. Here is a riding crop…and yes, before you say anything it has multiple uses. Exhibit D. is Ben Wa Balls and believe you me they are very…_very _fun during sexual intercourse. I also have blind folds, a cat of nine tails, handcuffs…" she trailed off when she looked up at me.

"Handcuffs." Rosie sighed, back in her la la land.

I sat there with my mouth gapping open like a fish, in complete shock.

"B?…You okay? I can answer any questions you may have…honest! Do you have condoms? I got green, purple, yellow, red_, _ribbed for her pleasure, ribbed for his pleasure. What kind do you need? Oh, and I have these ones they're called gold coins!" She began to dig inside the Box of .

"Oh! Here it is! Now B, this bad puppy is called a cock ring. It vibrates while he's, you know, pumping…well you know. And oh my, we need to order you one of these for him for sure! B? Geez, is she still breathing, Rosie?"

"Yeah, she has a pulse."

"I…I…mmmmyyy…OH, GOD!"

I jumped from the couch like it was on fire, knocking the box over in the process. As I stepped back from the trail of…_God what is all of this shit?_...I began to stutter over my words again.

"Whee…where...did you…gettt..th..thhis..shit from?" I finally managed to get out.

"Alright B, one step at a time. First, you need to _relax _and remain _calm_. There is nothing to be nervous about…honest! Second, I order all my stuff online. Its this great website called Brianna's Room of Fun. It's ran by this Dom guy and oh my god…talk about Hot! Anyway, he has a really great selection of toys. Their called toys, B…okay? Toys! Which, if you are going to become sexually active with the sex god on two legs you are so in love with, then you better start learning about now! Damn! I have to rewash all this stuff."

She shook her head and laughed when I glared at her. I turned to Rosie.

"Do you use all these things, too?"

"Some of them. My own of course. Its really fun sometimes, B. Seriously, loosen up! You are about to become a woman! These can be fun!" She held up the blind fold and handcuffs.

I was so fucking nervous, and so clueless when it came to these _toys _that I felt totally lost. I mean we were so close now, but there were still things I knew we didn't know about each other privately. The closest I'd ever come on this new found subject was the lone vibrator I purchased after I read about it in the Cosmopolitan magazine. It was called a rabbit and I'd only used it a couple of times. I was so embarrassed! I didn't even have it shipped to the apartment. I actually rented a PO box. _Great! Just fucking PERFECT! _Jake was right…I am frigid.

"Listen B, I know your nervous, but you're not going to use any of this stuff your first time. Your first time isn't all its cracked up to be. It's like ripping off a band-aid. It fucking hurts for a bit, then its fine. You'll see. Just remember to relax." Rosie shook me and smiled.

**:::there's a party 2night. Will you come with me. Pick you up 8pm?:::**

I looked at my phone and smiled. I smiled because they were right and this just needed to be over with. Plus, there was just something about him that made every molecule in my body scream. I wanted it to be him and if he was willing, I would offer myself to him. I glanced up at Al and Rosie wanting to be sure.

"A band-aid?"

"A band-aid, B." They both said in unison.

I texted Edward back sealing my fate.

**:::I'll be ready:::**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Its all about the leg hitch, Bro."

"What are you talking about Emmett?"

"The leg hitch."

"What?" I shook my head at him. Clearly, I had no clue what he was referring to.

Emmett rolled his eyes and put his sandwich back on his plate.

"Come here, Bro"

I cocked my eyebrow at him and shook my head.

"Come here, Bro. Admit it? You need my help. Trust me on this."

I couldn't believe I was having this conversation. I was already nervous that not only I was virgin, but she was too. Not that it mattered…well yes, it did matter. What I meant was that knowing that she wouldn't be expecting some grand show starring me as the experienced stud muffin was a fucking relief…and a curse. I still wanted it to be an enjoyable experience, and now I knew it wasn't going to be. I wasn't so blind in the virgin department that I didn't know her first time was going to hurt. I just kind of hoped it would be smooth sailing and hopefully be somewhat enjoyable. Hence, the reason for this conversation…lead by Emmett…the guru of all sexual escapades. I stood in front of him and waited for his instruction.

"So when she is right about here in front of you, you just grab her leg and hitch it to your waist. Then you grind you cock just like this."

I jumped back so fast that I tripped, landing on the sofa.

"Are you fucking insane? You did not just grind your erection into me."

"My what?" Did you just call my cock an erection?" He looked down at me in shock.

His laughing echoed off the walls of my apartment, causing me to fume.

"Fuck off, Emmett. You are not helping." I was tense and, quite frankly, completely out of my mind even agreeing to this.

"Bro, you really need my help. That's the medical term for it and referring to your cock, your dick, your meat, your manhood, your tallywacker, your hot rod, your willie as an erection is not exactly going to win you the ladies. By the way, I'm not hard, it's just that damn big." He winked and chuckled at me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and glared at him.

"Look Bro, all I'm going to say is this. This is the one piece of advice that is crucial your first time. Whatever you do, if tonight just happens to be the night, before you go anywhere near that cooter, you have got to crank one out first. Trust me on this."

I stood up not even listening to him anymore. _Christ! _He called her you know...God, I can't even say it…it's not even gentlemanly. I wasn't raised to talk like that and to call her love spot a coo…_CHRIST! I'm sweating again. _This is going to be a fucking disaster. I'm going to fuck it up somehow, and not in a good way. I stomped off to my room and proceeded to pace back and forth.

"Hey, I'm out of here. Don't forget you pick her up in an hour. Maybe you can convince her to skip the party altogether, know what I'm saying?" Emmett bellowed before walking out the door.

It was right then and there that I decided I was going to do this my way. I stomped to my closet and pulled out my best suit. Then I immediately went to my dresser to my pristine collection of bowties. I would make this night perfect for her. I would look my best and treat her like the beautiful, amazing woman that she was. My determination to be completely aware of everything Bella, was at the forefront of my mind. I would not act like a rabid dog in heat. I would not lose all traces of the gentleman that I was.

I quickly dressed, took one look at my hair and said fuck it. _Flowers! _I needed flowers!

While glancing at the clock, I made a phone call to the nearest florist I could find and placed my order. I grabbed my keys, and walked out to my destiny, my girl. And prayed that this night would be the one I remembered as the night my life began.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I stood at the front door waiting to be buzzed up. _Stop sweating, Cullen! _I shook my head trying to clear it, and opened the door once the lock clicked. As I made my way up the staircase a million thoughts ran through my head. _What if she isn't ready? What if she only does it because she thinks I want to? I don't want to pressure her. I want it to be perfect for her. I want…I want…_

And there she was, standing in her doorway looking at me through those beautiful frames of hers.

I was quite sure that my eyes had never seen such beauty. All I could do was stand there in front of her and soak in as much of her essence as I could. Standing before me, was my girl, wearing a black dress with a dark blue bowtie on the waist. _Fuck me, its strapless! _Is that a dark blue petticoat underneath? I smiled down at her and shoved the flowers in her face. _Great, Cullen! Way to go!_? My inner dork knows no bounds.

"Um...these are for me? They're beautiful."

_There's that blush, my blush. God help me, I'm not going to make it_. My inner beast was trying to get out.

"Yes. I got these for you, although I wouldn't call them beautiful in comparison to you." I cleared my throat while standing in the doorway. We just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. My eyes locked on her like a hawk tracking its prey. Her breathing sped up and as I saw the vein in her neck pulse, I knew I was about to snap. My raging hard on was trying to claw its way out of my pants.

"I'm sorry, would you like to come in? Everyone has already left." She fumbled and stepped away from the door, allowing me entrance into her home. I tried to, discreetly as I could, make my way to her couch. _Not now, Cullen! NOT NOW! _

"Would you like a drink? I got Jack."

She was clearly as nervous as I was. I'm sure the sexual tension in the room was having the same effect on her as it was me. I pulled at my collar, readjusting my bowtie, and nodded since I was not able to utter one fucking word. _One drink, just one. That should do the trick, _I thought to myself and watched from the couch as she made her way around the kitchen. I licked my lips in anticipation, when she licked her hand as she downed her own shot.

"How about some music with our drinks?" I suddenly asked, trying to defuse and lighten the mood before it consumed us. I jumped up from the couch when she looked up and grinned at me.

"Sure. I think that's a great idea."

"Right! Okay…I'll just see what's on the radio." I moved to the stereo, when she handed me my drink.

I placed my lips to the rim praying that this would help just a little fucking bit, adjusted my glasses and pushed the on button...

**:::IF YOUR HORNY LETS DO IT RIDE IT MY PONY::::**

I spewed my drink all over the stereo and was hitting every button to stop it, only managing to turn it up louder.

**:::MY SADDLES WAITING COME ON JUMP ON IT:::**

I managed to rip the cord from the wall, and set my glass slowly on the shelf as I took a much needed breath. I was scared to turn around and face her, my mind completely checking out on me. What could I say that wouldn't make me sound like a complete idiot.

"Hahahahahaha, oh Edward."

I heard her laughing and I smiled to myself as I turned to face her. Relief washed over me the minute I made eye contact with her. Drinking her in as she made her way toward me.

"Well, that about sums it up, doesn't it?" I winked at her, as I moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

I didn't sense her attack until it was too late. She was wound tight around me as I lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I carried her to the couch. I all but moaned into her mouth as I devoured her lips and trailed my hands along her neck once we were seated on the couch. As she pushed me back and crawled up my chest, I gripped the succulent mound of her breast, causing her to whimper, her lustful need just as acute as mine. Suddenly she sat up on my lap and gasped. I just looked at her with bewilderment. _No, Bella don't stop this!_

"I…I…oh my God Edward, I'm so sorry."

Clearly embarrassed and ashamed at her loss of control, she moved to get off of me and I stilled her arms.

"Look at me." I commanded her attention.

She looked at her arms and then up at me through her lashes, her face the color of a roman candle. And that's when I knew I was going to take what was mine. I gathered her hands in mine, bringing them to my lips and lingered there, kissing them as I watched her through hooded eyes. She began to pant with want and slowly started rocking against my cock. I could feel my pants tighten with every stroke of her love spot as it drenched me. She brought forth the beast in me and all caution took a flying leap off the shortest pier.

"What about the party?" She moaned and gripped my shirt harder popping two buttons off in the process, causing me to growl. With the friction increasing, I grasped her waist pulling her down further on me. Our mouths were at war with each other like it was the fucking North and the South all over again. _Closer…I wanted…closer. I wanted in._

"Where is your room?" I cradled her face, forcing her to look at me.

Looking into her eyes I could see images of what was about to happen burning there. I grabbed her legs, hitching her closer to me when she let out a moan.

"OH, GOD! Edward! Second door on the left."

I gripped her arms pushing her back gently before I stood and towered over her.

"Show me."

As I pulled her up from the couch, her face reflected her hunger. I pulled, bringing her closer to me. She shivered with anticipation, drawing me to her door and pausing for a split second before turning the knob.

"This may not be what you would expect." she whispered.

"Oh I think we are past that part, Bella." I whispered in her ear, nibbling along her neck.

And with that she opened her door.

I guided us into the room, not even paying attention to the décor. My mind on only one thing. She turned to face me, her want still holding her captive. I pulled my shirt out and slowly started unbuttoning it one button at a time. I watched as she backed away from me, unzipping her dress.

"The petticoat stays on."

"Your bowtie stays on."

She was so confident and direct with her statement it spurred me on. As her dress slipped to the ground, I took a step back to admire her bare form. _Perfect…she is perfect. _I wanted to snap a picture and store it in my mind for the rest of my life. She suddenly blushed and crossed her arms.

"No, don't do that, baby. I just wanted to look at you a little."

I watched her reluctantly drop her arms back to her sides. _Nice and slow, Cullen…Nice and Slow. _I dropped my pants, and there was nothing left but my bowtie, boxers, and socks. She cracked a smile, grabbing my hands pulling me to her bed.

I dropped to my knees before her as she sank down, vowing to worship her body like it was the last drop of fresh water on a deserted island…savoring it. Pulling her to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her to my body. The reality of what we were about to do began to sink in.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, gulping back the saliva that had pooled into my mouth. She was truly mouthwatering, this certain picture of pure beauty that was My Bella. Mine.

"No going back from this." I thought out loud.

"I trust you…I can't question this between us any longer." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek and into her hair.

"And you're ready, right now?" I had to make certain that _this_ was what she wanted. Me.

"Yes."

I inhaled her scent, and became lost in her. I scooted her back and pushed my boxers down, before climbing onto the bed with her. I cradled her, wrapping around me, and just held her until I could feel her calming down. I touched her mouth with my fingertips before gliding them down her chest. My mouth followed, trailing kisses down to her peaks, kissing each one before engulfing them into my mouth. The gasp that escaped her lips was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I had her laid out before me, and _Goddamn _if she wasn't withering from the feather light touch of my fingers grazing her love spot. I wanted to taste her. I shifted down and started pulling up her petticoat until it was around her waist.

"Trust me, Bella." I whispered as I kissed her inner thigh and ventured up to home. Her breathing became more rapid and she was clutching the sheets. I kissed her mound and gently stroked at her once, twice, three times before I stroked my tongue into her promise land. Honey… pure honest to fucking God…Honey. I moaned as her honey wreaked havoc through my entire body, my hard on throbbing for its release. I couldn't stop what was happening, I hadn't had my fill. She tasted so fucking good, and I wanted more. I lapped at her, sucking until she started chanting my name. Then it happened.

"Oh, God…Edward, Don't Stop!" She grabbed my head shoving me in deeper.

I came, right then and there. We had not even done it yet. _FUCK! _

I was still too lost in her and her demands, to become worried at this moment about my predicament. She opened up wider for me and I began devouring her, taking what was mine. As she arched her back, gripping my hair, I found myself lost in this perfect moment. I couldn't get any closer to her if I tried. I felt her legs start to lock together and her honey was completely drenching my face. It was then that I felt consumed by her. That was until she grabbed my head, pulling me up, kissing me. The sweat was pooling on my brow as I looked down at her. She looked up at me quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she panted out.

"I…I already.." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Oh, its okay. I can you know."

She pushed me back onto the bed, and as I laid down, I felt something poking me. Reaching behind me, I felt around until I grabbed a stuffed animal. _Holy Shit! _It was a stuffed Gizmo… covered in my cum. _Christ! _I threw the animal under the bed as Bella settled in between my legs.

Just the sight before me would have caused me to cum if I hadn't already. Bella, trailing her fingers down my shaft, wrapping them around my cock, stroking up and down. The look on her face made me hard as a diamond. I couldn't allow her to place those beautiful lips on me in fear that it would most definitely be _GAME OVER, CULLEN! _I reached up, placing my hands on hers.

"Are you ready?"

She leaned back against her head board and nodded.

I rolled over, placed my hands on her hips and brought her closer to me on the bed. Moving over, I settled down in between her legs again.

"Wait! Do you have…you know?" I asked. She stroked my cheek and I placed a single kiss on her finger. She reached into her night stand and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with her teeth. I carefully took it from her hand and slipped it on before lowering myself down on her. I inhaled, holding my breath as I lined myself up to her entrance. She began to whimper and mumbled something about a band-aid.

"Relax, baby." I exhaled and blew against her hardened nipple, then leaned down to kiss it. I worked her with my tongue, wrapping it around her nipple again before biting down just a little bit.

A moan escaped her lips and I pushed in just half way, stopping when she grasped my shoulders. I could feel the muscles as I sliced my way in. _Oh GodDamn! She's so fucking tight. _I moaned with her this time.

"Baby, you okay?" I gritted out.

"Band-aid. It's like a band-aid, right? Hurts when you rip it off, but then gets better, right? Just let's get to the better part now, okay?" she rambled on while shaking and flinching as the tears started streaking down her face.

I leaned down, kissed her tears away and began to rock gently. Inch by inch I moved forward until I started to feel her move with me. She was guarding herself, moving slowly. Her tension soon leaked out of the room, leaving us moving together in a rhythm orchestrated by the most pleasurable symphony I had ever heard. I was close, and from the way she was saying my name I knew she was, too. I chanced a glance down in between our bodies and began to growl at the sight of me entering her.

I began to pump faster when I felt her explode all around me, gripping me tighter. She touched my cheek, and as I looked down into her beautiful, sated eyes I came when she said…

"My Edward."

* * *

**A/N Okay..so now the bad news...2 weeks my friends 2 weeks..that will be the next update!Sorry but pls leave me a review as to what you thought...and ill respond back soon..love to you all and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks goes to my beta Ayden for all her hard work and time! You are awesome, bb! **

**SM owns Twilight**

**Not the 80's **

**i am now back on saturdays...see you again on the 24th.. oh and please leave a review they make me happy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_**Good Morning Chicago! I'm Casey Kasem and welcome back to the weekend top forty countdown from 1983, at number twenty we have a group of guys tha…**_

I knock my alarm clock off the night stand in a last ditch effort to silence the damn thing. No way is Casey Kasem going to ruin this for me. With my eyes still half closed and the sun shining through my window, I breathe a sigh of relief that all is still at peace in the realm of my own personal Labyrinth. It isn't until I allow my mind to wander, waking up from the most terrific dream, that the weight of my actions come crashing down on me. Only one thought comes to mind at full throttle.

_Those lying bitches! Band-aid my ass!_

"Mmm..."

"Eek!" I squeak and immediately throw my hands to my mouth to stifle my shocked reaction. The moan coming from right beside me makes me freeze in place like Emmy in _Mannequin_.

I take in my surroundings, realizing that I have woken up to a blessing and a curse.

Funny, I have never known those two words to be any truer than they are right now. The blessing being that I am not a statistic. Actually waking up the next morning and not finding the man responsible for taking my virtue long fucking gone, hanging with his football buddies making plans to add another notch to his belt. I wince in pain from the soreness, the curse in full effect, as I maneuver my way around an arm that is securely draped across my waist. He is still in my bed.I slowly lower my hands and cradle them to my throat and watch this man with a new found admiration and want. A want that I have never before experienced and is all too new to me. Lying there, I watch as his chest rises and falls with every beautiful breath he takes. I may have thought that Jake was the one and only for me, but now looking at this beautiful creature lying in my bed, I know.

_I was wrong_.

Maybe I always knew it in the back of my mind. Meaning, I never let Jake sleep in my bed no matter the amount of fooling around we did. I always thought it would be too much of a temptation for us. This man though, is here sleeping peacefully, hopefully not squishing my poor Gizmo half to death. I fight the urge to lean away to get a better look at him, not wanting to wake him. Suddenly, I feel his arm tighten around me, pulling me still looks asleep, as my body becomes flush with his, and he sighs before returning back to his slumber. As I once again begin my assessment I notice something.

As much as I thought Edward was handsome with his glasses, he looks different without them on; not bad different but good different. And think me a freak if you will, but for some strange reason I want to kiss his eye lids. Weird, huh? I guess this realization makes every cell in my body become a live-wire because instantly I feel the shakes settling in.

_He's not going to bite you Bella!_ The good Bella angel on my shoulder says, which makes the bad Bella angel say the following…_Well maybe that wouldn't be so bad… _

His body begins to shift and suddenly I feel something nudging my thigh.

_Oh My Slinkies! I guess I'm not the only one with stiff muscles! _

I burrow my head down in the crease of his neck and proceed to smell him, bringing forth yet another moan from him.

_Fucking A! Quit shaking! _

It is inevitable that this is going to be the most awkward day of my entire life. The dreaded morning after. _Oh for the love of Uncle Buck! Go ahead and stuff me in the trunk already. Really! No need for the golf club and golf balls…I'll fucking surrender…gladly._

Praying does me absolutely no good in this situation. I am already nervous as hell that he is going to wake at any moment and then the "conversation" will begin. Call me a coward all you want but I am scared out of my mind that I made this gigantic mistake even though in my heart of hearts I would have done it again if given the chance. I don't regret doing it or it being Edward, I just flat out am scared of the one thing now that will break me. I have given power of myself to someone else in a big way. This was the one thing I had complete and utter control of.

My body.

This could be the ultimate rejection and that's what scares the living hell out of me. I gave years of my life to Jake, shooting down his every attempt at every turn. But this…this right here…this person sharing the same space and air that I breathe is someone I gave unconditionally the one thing I had held onto for dear life. The power to kill me with one blow.

I don't want him to let me go. I want to stay in this perfect bubble that we created even if only for a short time.

No _"So about last night…"_

No _"Sure I'll give you a call later."_

No _"Look last night was great and all…but"_

That's when my mind decides that the torture that I have already brought upon myself isn't enough. Let's add all the rest of my insecurities. _What if he didn't like it? _What if he _did _wake up with me in his arms and think, s_hit this was a mistake? _

Gently, I move out of his embrace and tip toe to my dresser. Careful not to wake him, I slide open the drawer, grabbing my night shirt and panties. I so need to get the fuck out of here, even if it is only to take a shower and be alone with my thoughts.

Two thoughts simultaneously enter my mind and I totally check out mentally.

_Please don't wake up while I'm gone._

And

_Please still be here when I get back. _

The pitter patter of my own feet is the only sound that can be heard in my apartment as I make my way to the bathroom down the hall. Closing the door and stepping into the shower, I breathe a sigh in relief.

Alone at last.

Let the Spanish Inquisition begin.

_So stupid Bella…_

_You barely know the guy and went on what, half a date before you let him basically dry hump you on your car!_

_There is no undo button if this doesn't fucking work out. What's done is done. No going back from this!_

I shake my head to clear it and watch the remains of my virtue go down the drain. I decide right then and there that all my fears of how this is going to play out are going to go down that same drain. I push back all the negative what ifs and doubt; making a pact with myself that no matter what he says…if this is a one time thing…that I will pick myself up and say to hell with men.

That is to be after I castrate him first, of course.

I reluctantly end my thirty minute shower to face my fears head-on. Another fifteen minutes and self pep talk later, here, I am.

Standing in front of my closed bedroom door looking like an idiot. My hands fidgeting with my night shirt, debating if I should make a break for it instead. I mean we don't have to talk about it right now, right?

While taking a chance glance at the door knob, trying my best to pull a _Time Bandits_ and vanish into thin air, I happen to notice the particular night shirt I grabbed in my haste.

_Fuck me Tommy Tutones! No I didn't! _I swallow the groan as I pull at the hem of the shirt, stretching it to take in the full effect of the damage. _Fucking Frankie Goes To Hollywood._

**Relax…Don't do it **in bold black letters going down my chest. Oh the irony!

Taking a deep breath to calm myself before I chicken out again, I wrap my hand around the knob and twist, sealing my fate. _Here goes nothing._

And of course when you are trying your best to be as quiet as a church mouse is when your bedroom door creaks while slowly opening. The floor boards under my feet sound as if the elephant in the room has taken off at a dead run. I cringe with every step I take towards the bed, my eyes closed the whole time. Showtime. Sink or swim.

I open one eye and exhale the breath I have been holding.

He is still asleep.

_Thank you Clash of the Titans! _The relief washes over me.

I creep to the edge of my bed and quickly slip back into it. Once again placing myself back into our perfect bubble. I silently pray to the powers that be…

_Please Ally Sheedy, Molly Ringwald_ and _Phoebe Cates…give me the strength and courage not to fuck this up…thanks…I mean Amen._

I take one more look at Edward as I lay in his arms and whisper as I close my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me,

"Please don't regret this."

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I don't dare open my eyes when I hear the alarm clock go off. Interestingly enough, I wouldn't have minded listening to the retro weekend countdown that blared through the little speakers of her GE alarm clock. The music in 1983 was pretty rad. I bet money that the group of guys Casey was about to announce were the Styx and the song was _Mr. Roboto. _Well I mean it could have been Duran Duran's _Rio _but never mind, I'm losing my grip on the most important thing right now. _Focus Cullen! Get in the game!_

I don't open my eyes for one terrifying reason.

Rejection.

I'm not ready to wake up and see the regret in those beautiful eyes just yet. So I accept the fact that yes, I am a nerdy loser wanting to play fantasy and live forever in this queen size bed. I want to keep my eyes closed and will her to want me after last night. It is excruciating listening to the duel going on in my head.

Here I am pretending to be asleep in the girl of my dream's bed, wanting to hold on to this magical night. Replaying the night over and over in my head, I can't contain the moan that escapes my lips.

"Eek!"

It is the little gasp from her lips that takes my breath away. I have to act fast so she won't know that I am faking it. I begin the breathing pattern again, allowing my chest to rise just so. _God, please don't let her bust me! _I pray that she doesn't realize what a total idiot I am and kick me out. Not yet. I want to live here for as long as she will allow. I begin to long for her touch again and not just in a sexual way, though that is always going to be there when it comes to her. No, I yearn to hold her, cradle her against me. I need it like I need air to breathe.

Although I know it is risky, I take the chance anyway and pull her close. Instantly, everything falls into place and I release another sigh of contentment. We just fit. Two halves of a whole. Which leads me to my reasoning for believing in the insanity of what is called true love.

Sometimes you just know.

My mother always says that when it's true love you will feel it mind, body and soul. True, I have only known her for a very short time but I feel it. My whole world shifted and the planets aligned, forming a perfect heart shape around the person meant for just me and me only. I knew it the moment I saw her sitting there at the bar; she lit me up from the inside out. And I'm not talking about lust either. Sure, that was a part of it, but her impeccable beauty is a given. No, what I witnessed that day was an earth shattering experience.

She had very gingerly tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and even though every person in the room could see how nervous and uncomfortable she truly was, she brought forth the gesture that sent me soaring. She smiled. Not a smile that you give when you are introduced to someone and you're being cordial. This smile was one of a much deeper meaning. It was the smile that forms on your lips when you remember a certain memory that brings you joy. That is what I saw that day and it made me want to see that smile on her face every day for the rest of her life. Although it was brief, I saw it plain as day.

I want to be the thought that makes her smile like that.

In the days after our first encounter, I had visions coming to mind of what life would be like if given the chance to spend it with her. Being a nervous wreck when it came to being just a few feet from her had me wanting her even more. She captured my mind, body and now my soul.

The mere thought alone of never letting her go does not excuse the fact of human biology, however.

Morning wood.

God, how embarrassing.

How is it possible for what happened last night to completely shatter all confidence a person has the next day? No wonder people dread the morning after. I try to move slightly in an attempt to not poke her with it when I feel her begin to shake. _Fuck! _I wonder if she regrets this…us.

_Stay cool, Cullen. You don't know the end game yet. _

Just as I am about to throw in the towel and admit my defeat she moves closer…not away from me. Her face nuzzling into my neck as she inhales, has me ready to explode and I know this is the hardest I have ever been in my life. Fuck the fact that I have to piss; I just don't want her to stop what she is doing to me. Fighting the need to kiss her, I continue to monitor my breathing, not wanting to give it away just yet. I can't handle it and the moan that escapes past my lips has done the job for me. I am busted for sure. Here it comes.

First, she grabs my arm and lifts, bringing it to my side. The whimper that threatens to make me look more like the dork that I am is stifled when she slowly moves away from the bed. _Maybe I'm not busted. _I still don't risk the opportunity to peek when I hear the dresser drawer being opened. It's not until I hear the bedroom door close that I exhale in relief and open my eyes for the first time. _Is that…? _I grab my glasses and take a long look at my surroundings for the first time.

John Cusack.

I am greeted with a poster of John Cusack tacked to the ceiling of my girl's room above her bed. The movie called _Say Anything_.

I can no longer contain the smile as it spreads across my face. My girl's room is covered wall to wall in posters like wall paper. Billy Idol and David Bowie to name a few. Hell, everything made from my childhood is in this room. From the phone, her alarm clock… even her furniture is straight out of a geek's wet dream. Well…okay my wet dream. The movie posters alone have me thanking God for answering my prayers. She truly does exist! I have not made her up and she is most certainly not a figment of my imagination. She is a living, breathing, walking dream and I never want to wake up again.

After spending some time checking out her DVD collection, classics no doubt, I make the decision that soon we will have a movie date night. I return back to the other side of the room trying to devour every bit of information available about the girl I want to spend the rest of my days with. I yearn to know everything about her still.

_Holy shit! Is that a _Johnny Five_ robot?_

As I scan the room again, I wonder if she has any other toys from back in the day. My question is soon answered when my eyes fall on the _Lite Bright_ in the corner of her room on a shelf. The multi-colored pegs warm my heart, making it burst with the love flowing freely through out my chest. Still plugged in from the night before, not noticed in our haste, are the words that set my soul a blaze, burning for her.

I love nerdy guys…with a smiley face.

I don't think I could have loved her any more in that moment.

I am wrong.

_You should make her a mix tape, Cullen_.

As I get back into the bed and remove my glasses, I smile to myself thinking about it. She would love a mix tape even if only for nostalgic purposes. As I lay there making the play list in my head, it dawns on me the time that has passed. I'm sure she will be back any moment and it's like the Earth stops moving because I can sense her presence at the bedroom door. Closing my eyes, I sense her hesitation. _Okay, Cullen time to face the music. _I take a deep breath, preparing myself to open my eyes when I hear the bedroom door open and close. I chicken out, and of course I know I am pathetic. She was probably wishing I wasn't still here when she got back, that's why it took her so long.

I am such a pathetic loser, not grasping the hint that she wanted me to leave_. Please give me a sign that you don't want me to leave. Tell me to stay, baby. _I open my eyes and start to speak when I look up.

There she is walking toward the bed, arms out and eyes closed. _Relax, don't do it_ written on her shirt. _Fuck me! It's a sign!__Thank you Tommy! _

Slamming my eyes shut and becoming perfectly still, I feel the bed give away as she moves back toward me. Home. She feels like home to me. Like the first bite of warm apple pie or a drink of sweet sun tea on a hot July afternoon. She is everything I could have wanted and more.

I didn't realize how much I craved her truly until she is back in my arms here in this magical, living dream. I feel her finally sigh and then I hear words fall almost silently from her lips that shatter my heart.

"_Please don't regret this."_

My heart seizes up, frozen for what seems like eternity. I know it is now, more than anything, the time to confess my undying…unwavering…shooting-stars-across-the-universe love that I have for her. She knows I am awake the minute my breath is sucked away into the abyss when she utters those words.

I grab her around the waist, pulling her closer to me.

I take my hand and bring her trembling chin up until I am looking into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

I say everything that I have within me in that moment. Few words, but the most powerful ones I have ever said to anyone…and they will only be for her and her forever,

"Never. I have found my missing piece and I'll never let you go."

* * *

**A/N thank you for reading! I really appreciate all my readers and their feedback. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello my to my readers across the world! Sorry for the delay but RL was kicking my tail! So I won't make you wait any longer! **

**Thanks goes to my Beta AydenM for her love, support and for fixing all my mistakes lol..I love you bb!**

**SM owns Twilight..but not the 80's**

**All songs, movies and movie quotes used belong to their rightful owners.**

**See below for this weeks RECS!**

* * *

**EPOV**

_"Never. I have found my missing piece and I'll never let you go."_

I am a man.

In the simplest of forms and in every sense of the word.

So when my filter is no where in fucking sight and I say the first thought that comes to mind, it doesn't sink in that I just sounded like a complete and total moron.

Of course she squirms in my arms and rolls away from me. I just told her I'll never let her go and maybe that does make me sound like a stalker. Maybe I read all the signals wrong. The last thing I want to do is smother her. Maybe I blew it before this _whatever it is _even started. _Way to fuck it up, Cullen!_

I think that maybe Cindy Danner from the tenth grade was right.

_Edward Cullen, you suck at kissing and you always will! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!_

I watch Bella sit on the edge of the bed for what seems like forever. I finally decide it's time to just get it over with. I move to gather my clothes, and get as far as putting on my boxers and white button up dress shirt. I don't even get it buttoned up yet before she speaks.

"Edward, I-I-I…"

"Shh...it's alright, I'll just go."

I can't take the look of utter confusion and regret clearly written on her face. Of course she wants me to leave. How could I be so stupid!

I don't want to make this any more awkward for her, and I begin to make my way to the door.

_Damn it Cullen, get it together! She's just nervous. _

_Oh, and pants would be nice!_

I was about to walk out half naked; clearly I am not thinking straight. So it should come as no surprise that when she speaks just a half minute later, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Edward, I want you to stay."

"You want me to stay?" I fiddle with my glasses and turn back to her. In this moment, I want to be Tuck Pendleton from _Innerspace. _

I want to travel through her system until I reach her beautiful heart and then live there forever.

"You want me to stay and I don't want to go."

"Then stay," she whispers.

"Okay, I will," I declare.

I sit back down on the bed like a bolt of lightening has struck me and of course it's inevitable…silence. The awkwardness is near flammable in the room, sucking the life out of both of us. I can feel her on the other end of the bed fidgeting with one of the pillows. Taking a chance glance over my glasses, I see her twirling a strand of her hair around her finger and of course it makes me incredibly hard instantly.

_Fuck, I have to piss._

"Isabella, I need to umm…well…I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Edward, I didn't even think. It's the second door on the left. Take your time," she assures me and goes back to her fidgeting.

I make my way to the door and turn back. I walk right up to her, and I don't mean to startle her, but I just have to touch her once more before I go.

I know what you're thinking, "My God man, you're just going to the bathroom". But what if I die in the bathroom? You know, like the floor is wet and I slip knock my head on the toilet? I die from a blow to the head from a toilet in my girl's bathroom.

I reach out, stroke her cheek, and she relaxes into my hand. Her smile is contagious and a

matching smile spreads across my face. Her blush…I'll never get over that blush. I start to think back to the night before and how it spread to other areas of her body as well. I sigh with contentment. My friend down below decides to make his point…and hopping around on one leg is not an option.

"I'll be right back."

Quietly shutting her door behind me, I practically run to her bathroom anyway. _Relief! Thank God! _I take a moment to freshen up and there's a small tap at the bathroom door. I freeze instantly. _It's her, Stupid, you're taking too long!_

"Hey, open up, I have something for you. You don't want to go back in there with bad breath, do you?"

Alice…my saving grace. Remind me to get her a really awesome gift for her wedding.

I pull the door open a crack, not ready to face anyone just yet, and I see a hand poke through the opening, holding out an orange toothbrush still wrapped in its package.

"Thank you, Alice," I whisper to her from behind the door as I reach for it.

"Don't mention it. Just take it slow or you'll scare her off. Okay? If you have any questions or if I can help in any way, just let me know."

"Okay…thank you, Alice."

I shut the door, preparing myself to face the music when there is another tap on the door.

"Hello?" I squeak out. It's her this time, I just know it.

"Hey, it's me. Rosie," she whispers.

_BCG? Oh what now? Oh, maybe she has floss!_

I crack the door and poke my head out this time. I swallow my tongue because, clearly, this is not good. She has the don't-fuck-with-me face on. Funny, I thought my brother only got the pleasure.

"Nice hair. Hey listen, just wanted to let you know…if you hurt her in any way even your brother won't be able to identify the body. You got me?" She states with the biggest fucking smile plastered on her face.

"Yes…I believe so," I mumble, obviously this has been Good Cop/Bad Cop and it is working.

"Good, I'm glad we had this chat. Do you need floss? Second drawer on the left."

"Thank you?" I say nervously.

"Hey, don't mention it. If you have any questions or if I can help in any way, just let me know." She beams ear to ear. However, no matter how much her words sink into my every fiber, the notion struck me that if she is this serious about defending and protecting her friend, well, then she must be just as great as Emmett imagined her to be.

I nod and smile back, before closing the door. I also lock it for good measure.

I find myself pacing my girl's bathroom, burning a hole into the rug.

I can do this. I can do slow. I mean, sure, we did it but that doesn't mean we have to rush into doing it again. We can just relax, no pressure, and I will take her on an actual first no-Emmett-allowed date.

The more I think about taking it slow, the more relieved I become, and I unwrap the toothbrush to begin my daily ritual. Hair looks like a fucked up mess, but oh well. What can I do about it? I need to get back in there.

No.

I _want_ to get back in there.

I'm talking about the room. Geez. Sure, I want to make love to her again. Trust me, I do, but not if it's going to sabotage our relationship by us rushing into anything major.

_It's a little too late for that, Cullen, don't you think? _

I adjust my glasses and will my brain to stop for just a minute. The nerves are making themselves present again and I try some breathing exercises I've learned from kick boxing. I can do this. Just got to get my feet moving.

I make my move, opening the bathroom door to make my way back to the bedroom.

_Shit! Should I knock? I mean, it is her room._

Without another thought, I knock.

"Come in."

There is music playing softly in the background as I go to her and sit down on the edge of the bed. I need to close the gap between us. No going back, only forward.

Right.

I'll go first.

I motion for her to sit next to me. I want her to be as close to me as possible so I can hold her hand. Plus, she smells fantastic. I believe it will be easier if I say what I have to say with her comfortable in my embrace.

She moves toward me and I can tell it may not be that bad after all. Where I had patted the comforter of her bed to sit down, she takes it a step further and stands in front of me, right in between my legs. Her fingers lace through my hair…_Oh God, that feels nice_…and my eyes automatically capture her perfect lips. I smile at her, and the feeling washes over me as her hands cascade through my hair and down my shoulders.

Here goes nothing.

"Isabella, I think we need to talk," I nervously tumble out.

Horror.

Absolute horror written on her face.

It suddenly dawns on me how that must have sounded. I have never been good at dating, can't you tell? How can I salvage this? Fuck! I just told her the most classic one night stand line of them all. Work mouth, work!

"Oh no! No baby. No! I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me; nothing is going to keep me away. Well, wait, that sounds bad too. I'm not a stalker, I swear. God, that sounds worse! What I mean to say is, I'm in love with you and I know we don't know each other very well but that's okay! I don't have to know everything about you right this second. No! Shit! I don't mean it like it sounds. No, wait, I mean, yes I want to get to know you better, and yes, I'm in love with you! I just think we should take things slow is all. Does any of what I just said make any sense?"

"Oh I get it, you want to talk and now you are in love with me, but you want to take things slow?"

"Exactly!"

This is going smoother than I thought. God, I love you Alice. Victory is mine!

"Get out!"

"Wait, what?"

"Get out!"

I am completely dumbfounded. What did I say? Before I can even utter another word she comes completely undone right before my eyes.

"I mean, why go any further with this than you have to, right? Right? I mean why pay for the cow when you can get the milk for free!"

Her bottom lip quivers and tears start to fall.

I am fucked.

"Wait, baby, I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. All I meant was -,"

"Oh, now I don't understand what you are trying to say? That's rich!"

Don't ask me why I ignored her earlier request. It just didn't register that she just told me, no _demanded,_ that I leave. All I can focus on is the fact that my girl is standing in front of me, pissed off beyond anything I have ever witnessed in my entire life.

It turns me on. God as my witness, I am hard as a diamond.

The air shifts in the room and before I can stop myself, I am standing directly in front of her. My eyes, always so kind, are trying to convey to her every emotion she has caused within me. I must have caught her off guard because she starts to open and close her mouth, then, when no words make themselves present, she stands her ground and just glares at me.

Finally she breaks rank and her eyes begin to travel down my body. It doesn't take long for the red in her cheeks to spread down to her neck.

"I thought I told you to leave," she whispers.

"You did and I'll go if that's what you truly want. But I have something I want to say," I state quietly.

She nods to me to proceed and I figure this is my one shot. I better make it a good one.

I swallow nervously and quickly scan her room. My eyes land on her movie poster collection again. _Come on; give me something to work with. _

That's when I see it. My one glimmer of fucking hope.

_Oh, what the fuck is his name? _

_Kyle?_

_No._

_Kirby? _

The light bulb goes off, and finally I know what to say.

"You like that movie a lot, don't you?"

She turns and looks to where I motion with my hand. The smile that takes precedence only lasts a moment and then her mouth forms into a tight line.

"Yes. But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It has to do with everything, Isabella." I motion for her to give me her hand and she takes it. Her hand is so small and soft in my palm, I lace my fingers with hers.

The look on her face is a questioning one and I guess I do seem to be acting weird. She starts to fidget again, and to make sure I'm not going to scare her more, I lead us back to her bed. Once seated on the edge, I proclaim to her what is the one and only truth of my existence.

"There is a guy in that movie named Kirby or something. Anyway, he says something very profound and I think that applies to me. He says, "There are several quintessential moments in a man's life: losing his virginity, getting married, becoming a father, and having the right girl smile at you.""

I pause for a moment for a much needed breath and glance at her.

She has tears streaming down her face.

I take a chance, stroking her cheek and shyly smile at her.

"Baby, that day in the bar, you smiled at me. You smiled at me and you've had my heart ever since."

I continue on before she can stop me and I gently begin wiping her tears away with the back of my hand as I face her.

"I know you are scared but I'm scared too. I just don't want to rush anything or mess this up. If you haven't noticed, I'm not so experienced in the relationship department, but the one thing I do know is that I have finally found someone that makes my heart finally beat in my chest. You have awakened something within me that I never thought was going to happen for me. I had given up on ever finding you, and when I say I'll never let you go, I mean just that. If all we had was last night, I will gladly relive that night in my mind for the rest of my life. I look at you, baby, and know God exists because he gave me something that makes me feel whole. You. He gave me you, even if it is for but a brief moment in time. He finally gave me my whole heart."

"Oh Edward," she breathes against my lips as she pulls my head down and I am again lost in her as our foreheads meet. I cradle her head and tilt it back just so I can take her expression in.

Her eyes pierce my soul as I begin to drown myself in them. Before I can stop myself to listen to her reply, I capture her lips with mine and our passion bleeds together.

I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist before I lose my footing, and we find ourselves falling backwards onto the bed. Of course she lands just right and she moves; grinding herself against me while on top.

_Slow? Yeah, fuck that Alice! No thanks!_

I move my hands to her hips, moving in sync with her over my boxers and she moans. Oh God! The sound of her moans is enough to live on for days on end. I want to do everything in my power to make her moan like this again.

_Fuck, she is so hot like this!_

"You've seen St. Elmo's Fire?" She says while placing kisses all over my neck and mouth.

"I, umm…yeah, quite a few times," I whisper against her lips.

She moans again at my response and it gets me thinking. She must really love her movie collection. I smile against her lips as the wheels in my head start spinning, but alas, I will save that plan for another time. Right now, we need to talk and as much as it pains me to stop what we are doing, I know it is for the best.

Trust me, it pains me. It really does.

I capture her wrists in my hands gently and gradually pull them to my mouth. I kiss them both and watch her slow her movements. Her blush returns, the brightest red yet, and I lay a soft kiss on her lips.

She is ready to face our future head on, no pun intended, and so am I.

"Baby, I want to take you out on a real date. Just us. Is that okay?" I stroke her face and kiss her again; a smile spreads across her lips as they press against mine.

"More than okay," she whispers and sucks on my bottom lip.

_Fuck me!_ The pitched tent in my boxers tries to bust through. My cock starts screaming at me to get with the program, cursing me to oblivion. It is like he opens his little mouth and says, "Finally, we get to play in the game and all you want to do is bench us again? Well fuck you, buddy!"

_Slow. Slow. Slow. Remember what Alice said, Cullen?_

I casually move us to where we are laying side by side, facing each other, and I tuck a strain of her hair behind her ear. I kiss her forehead, her nose, and she starts to giggle. I start to give her Eskimo kisses until I feel her hand capture my face. I sigh into her touch and I just fall in love with her…with us…just like this.

She is the first to speak.

"Where are we going?"

Pools of chocolate engulf me and I am lost in her sweetness.

"Anywhere we want to go, baby," I whisper.

This moment, it's for real. The most profound thing in my life and a lump forms in my throat.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

It's barely a whisper, but I know she hears me.

"I waited for you too."

She trails her fingers over my face, memorizing every feature and I find myself closing my eyes to bask in the feel of it.

Before long she is nuzzling into my neck and we hang on for dear life.

_Slow._

It's then when I realize where our first official "just us" date is going to be.

And it scares the hell out of me.

As I gaze at her poster of _Solarbabies_ and my eyes catch sight of the roller skates hanging on her wall with pink laces, I take a deep breath and pushed my fear aside.

"Friday night, six o'clock…be ready, Baby."

* * *

A/N REC TIME! Please check out:

Rapture by AydenMorgan http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5863816/1/Rapture

Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5983247/1/

Nothing Else Matters by DaniaMCullen http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6192684/1/Nothing_Else_Matters

AND

Daniel Gale: Cumming to America by DanielGaleH00rs http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5651534/1/

They are Awesome and leave them some love! Be sure to tell them Pk sent you!

Please be kind and hit the review button! Love to you all and see you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So sorry for the delay with this chapter! RL and all that jazz! I want to thank my wonderful beta Ayden Morgen for all her love and help. **

**Here is the next chapter for you all and thank you for your continued support! See you down below...**

**SM owns Twilight but not The 80s **

**All Song Lyrics belong to their Respected Owners.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_I get lost in your eyes _

_And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind..  
Is it love that I am in?  
_  
"Oh God! My ears! My ears are bleeding! What the fuck are you listening to?"

Leave it to Emmett to come home early. The guy, I swear, can't give me a moment's peace. Here I am, knee deep in discarded sheets of paper, lists upon lists of the top love songs from the Eighties. I am determined that this Friday will be nothing less than perfection. Since Emmett will be long gone on rotation the whole weekend, there is no way for him to mess this up for me.

As Debbie Gibson belts out her last note, I ignore him completely. I quickly skip to the next song on the list.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame _

"Kill me! Kill me, please? Oh God!"

I grab the first thing I see, a sharpie pen, and chunk it in his direction.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here. This is important!"

I hit stop on the stereo and go back to my list, knowing it's complete. It says everything I want it to say to my girl. That doesn't stop me from re-checking it though…twice.

"I swear to God if you play _I Want Your Sex_ by George Michael, I'm telling mom you're gay for real!" he yells out.

I am beyond exasperated with him and this is where it all goes south…

"Emmett, why are you home? You should be at work." I cut my eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm home to pack! I swapped shifts with Sam Uley so I can be back for the weekend. Rosie and I have a date."

_Fuck me! Here it comes._

"Wait a minute! You want to try the double date thing again? I promise no roller coasters this time. Dinner and a movie. What do you say, bro?" he asks and the grin plastered on his face makes me cringe inwardly. _How can I tell my brother no? _

I move back to the stereo, careful not to make eye contact. "Oh well…umm…you know, I already got plans."

"Really? So what are your plans?"

"You know, the usual."

"The usual?" Emmett questions.

"Yeah, you know kick back have a few drinks, maybe watch a movie."

I let out a fake yawn and make my way to my bedroom. I have to get away before he can question me any further. I just about make it to my door when his voice echoes down the hallway, "Stop!"

_Damn it! _

I turn around to face him and immediately regret even starting this conversation. He knows something is up and there's no point in hiding it.

"Bro, did it not work out with Bella?" He claps his hand on my back, trying to soothe me.

"Huh? Oh no. No, I mean everything is fine. We actually had a great time on Saturday." I can't help but grin. Then, of course, my grin turns into a smile bigger than the band Kansas and I am royally screwed.

"Bro, look at me? Did you do it?" He perks up and he starts shaking my shoulders to get me to look at him.

_I should have played the damn George Michael's song._

"Do what?" I turn to walk to the kitchen to get a beer and he follows.

"You know what. So did you?" He crosses to the bar and is standing next to me, waiting for my response.

"Emmett, I don't really think that's any of your busin-"

Before I know it, I am being picked up and bear hugged. I can't breathe and I begin to kick at him.

"I'm so fucking happy for you, bro! It's about fucking time!" he shouts out for everyone in the world to fucking hear.

"Emmett put me down!" I scream at him, my bones are being crushed in his grasp.

"Oh bro, I'm just so…damn happy! Tell me, how was it?" he asks.

"What kind of question is that? You know how it was and I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay! I get it, you want this private. But at least tell me that you followed my advice. Is she going to see you again?"

I debate being truthful with him and my conscience gets the best of me. "Yes we are going out this weekend."

I watch for his reaction, waiting for the bomb to go off, but it doesn't. He smiles and nods, taking a pull from his beer.

Finally it detonates.

"So? What are we doing? Come on, bro, I promise this time will be different! I'll do whatever you say."

"I don't think so, Emmett. I kind of want this one to be just us."

His face falls and he quickly covers it up; blowing it off. "Oh, I got you; that's cool. Maybe another time." He finishes his beer and heads for the living room.

_Great, just fucking great! How do I make him understand that I want some alone time with my girl? _

"Hey Emmett, how about we get the girls together on Sunday? You know we can take them on a picnic or something."

"Sure, bro. That sounds like…fun." He smiles tightly and goes back to flipping through my notepad.

_My notepad! Fuck! _

"Heart, Journey, Aerosmith, Berlin…what are these for?"

I lunge for him and he quickly maneuvers out of my grasp, holding up my notepad in the air. _Fucking Cop! _

"I'm making a mixtape for Isabella," I blurt out and finally snatch my notepad from his tight grasp.

He bursts out laughing and I'm certain the whole block can hear him.

"Oh God! Edward you know we have iPods now, right? Hell, even CDs!"

"I know that Emmett, but this is different. I have it all planned out. I'm going to give it to her at the end of our date on Friday."

_Shit!_

Wait for it. Trust me.

"Friday? Oh come on, bro! We have to double now; I have to see how this pans out. You owe me. I'll be on my best behavior, Cop's honor!"

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that supposed to be Scout's honor, and how is it that I owe you? If memory serves, you blew it on our first date, literally… as in chunks all over Rosie's dress."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Secondly, you owe me for that cheap shot at the bar. Come on, bro, we will do whatever it is you want to do."

_He could be useful you know, Cullen? _My mind decides to play traitor on me and the inner turmoil rears its ugly head.

Trust me, I know I should have learned the first time around, but maybe he can help me out. I mean, there is no possible way he can fuck this one up, right? If anything, he can maybe show me some pointers so that I don't fall on my ass most of the damn night.

Yes, my brother is a God on roller skates, okay? He would be the Olympic gold medalist of roller skating if it were a sport.

"Well? Can we tag along or what?" That gleam is in his eye and he's like a kid in a candy store. I haven't even decided for sure or not yet.

"I'll talk it over with her and I'll let you know, alright?"

"Hell yes! Okay, so where are we going?"

"Emmett, did you just hear me? I said I'll let you know."

"Yeah, which means yes." He flops down on the couch with a thud, but not before he snatches the notepad from my hand again.

"Give me that! I need to make the track list!"

"Seriously? Lionel Richie? Are you channeling mom? Christ Edward! What is this mixtape for?"

I have to tell him. If -and that is a big fucking _if_- I decide to let him come on this date, he's going to find out eventually. No time like the present, right? Maybe I'll get lucky and he will decide not to go. That thought brings a smile to my face so I turn to him.

"Well I'm taking Isabella to the Roll-Away-Rink on Porter Street for our date. I think Mr. Ropper still owns it. I'm going to see about him playing it while we skate and then I'll give her the tape afterwards. You know Isabella really," I smile to myself, "really loves Eighties stuff so I thought it would be fun and …" my voice trails off as I look at him finally to see his mouth hanging wide open. "What?"

"You can't be serious?"

"I most certainly am. What's the big deal? If you don't like my idea, you don't have to go." I snatch the notepad out of his hand and go over to the desk. I begin to recheck it to make sure he hasn't added anything and I hear him clear his throat behind me.

"You are really serious about this girl, huh? I mean she isn't just a piece of ass to you. I just thought you needed to get laid… but you are not kidding. You really are in love with her." I see the light bulb go off in his head and the clouds part; the realization hits him like a Mack truck.

"Yes, Emmett, I told you I am in love with her. She isn't just a fuck," I cringe even saying the word in that manner. We may have, at one point in the heat of the moment, let ourselves get lost in total abandon, but for the most part, I am completely content and even elated at the prospect of just making love to her. My girl most certainly isn't and will never be a "fuck". I begin to chastise him for the classification. "When I told you she was the one, I meant it. I never meant that lightly. I…I waited so long for her," I end it with a whisper mostly to myself.

I don't know if I'm admitting that out loud for his benefit or mine. The conversation is becoming very serious and I, to be totally honest, don't know how I feel about it. That is until Emmett drops another bomb on me. One I will tell you I never expected.

"My little brother is in love. Wow, what's it like?" he says the first part more to himself than meaning it for me, but the last part shocks the hell out of me. What does he mean _what's it like_?

"Oh, come on Emmett! You know what it's like. Hell, you were in love with fifty different chicks in high school, not to mention your BCG." I even do the little quotation marks when I say his little pet name for her. I wonder if he will ever tell her. I chuckle and look up at him.

I stop dead in my tracks.

I can't even fathom this. "Oh my God. You're serious, aren't you?"

My brother can have anyone, and I mean anyone, he wants. How is it possible he has never been in love?

He just shrugs his shoulders at me.

"Come on Em, what about Michelle Cooper?"

He shakes his head, "Nope."

"Oh! Bree Tanner?"

"Nope."

I am utterly speechless and begin to grasp at straws. "Emmett, Leah Clearwater?"

"Are you crazy? Hell no! She was mighty fine though, huh? Mighty fine."

"Emmett, I don't understand." I am clearly in over my head here. How can I possibly help him when I can barely help myself?

He sits up on the couch and becomes very serious. "I told all those girls that I loved them, bro, but Rosie is just different. I was all about the chase like normal, and now that we have done it, I feel different. It's different with her." He is fidgeting with his hands and it makes me nervous.

My brother is a cop…he doesn't fidget.

It hits me and I can't believe I didn't see it before.

My brother is in love with Rosalie Hale and he is completely clueless as to what to do. This is why he wants to tag along, wanting to do double dates. Now the question is: How do I answer this?

"I know you just slept with her, bro, so I know what it's like, believe me. But, how do you know for sure she's the one? There are a million chicks out there, you said it yourself. What makes these two so different?" he asks.

I find it odd that he isn't just questioning me but also himself. I start to pace the living room in front of him, and I start to assemble some sort of powerful age old wisdom to pass on to him.

_Yeah right! You are all over the place yourself, Cullen._

I take a couple of deep breaths and begin to explain how I know this is fate. How I know without a shadow of doubt that I will one day propose to this woman that was created for me. I stop in front of him and look him right in the eyes.

"One day she will have grey hair," I begin and sit down beside him. He looks at me perplexed and starts to open his mouth to say something. I raise my hand to let him know I'm not finished.

"I can see it, Emmett. One day she will have grey hair; it will be long and she will let me braid it. I picture her old and grey like me, sitting on a porch swing waiting for our great grandchildren to show up for Sunday dinners. I see all the Christmas' and birthday parties. I see the children we will have together. I can see us dancing together at our wedding and my heart aches with joy because, one day, I know without a doubt that we'll be able to say our vows and she will become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"And when we're old, she will still be so beautiful regardless of the wrinkles because I'll still see that sparkle in her eyes. I want to give her everything within my power, and even then, I'll still want to work harder so I can give her more. I know this because even when we are both old, with arthritis setting in, I'll still want to dance with her and she will still take my breath away." _I am going to sweep her off her feet and marry this girl. _I pause at the thought and smile to myself, taking a moment to thank the Powers That Be for blessing me with her.

I look at Emmett to see if anything at all made sense to him just in time to see a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Oh bro, you're worse than a damn Hallmark card." He wipes the tear from his cheek and begins laughing his ass off at me.

"You are a fucking prick, you know that?" I haul myself off the couch.

"Oh come on, bro! That was just so damn sweet! You even had me at the Sunday dinners. You know how I love food. Don't get mad!" he laughs.

"I'm being serious. Maybe for you it isn't like that, but it is for me. You're in love with Rosie; you just won't let yourself see it. Tell me something, Em; what if someone else comes along and takes your precious BCG? What then? Huh? Some other guy swoops in and takes her away from you. What will you do?" I seethe at him.

Oh shit, I probably shouldn't have said that last part.

Emmett Cullen stands up, and I swear to God, he grows at least seven more inches as he towers over me. My life, the _what could have been_, flashes through my mind as I wait for death by cop to take me.

I adjust my glasses to get a better look at him as he peers down at me.

"I wouldn't be a cop anymore, that's what! I would be up for Murder One. BCG is mine, has been since the moment I laid eyes on her. I would like to see someone try and take her from me." He begins to poke me in the chest, making his last words final. "Isn't going to happen, bro, not on my watch. Besides, my Rosie would never let her hair turn grey."

I beam up at him and smirk. "Welcome to being in love, Emmett."

He blinks at me and then a smile spreads on his face.

"Now you going to help me or not? I want to go by Mr. Ropper's and see about him using the playlist."

"Sure thing; besides, he owes me. I got him out of some parking tickets a while back. Hey, did you know he still has my picture up on the wall from being King Roller of the year?"

I shrug and shake my head. "Of course he does; all the girls showed up just on the chance that you would pick them to skate with during the love song jam. He made a killing on you two summers in a row." I roll my eyes at him.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm that good and you suck at it," he boasts.

"Come on, let's go, King Roller. We got business to conduct."

~%%%~

"Let me get this straight, kid. You want me to play these tracks tomorrow night for some date you are having...with a girl, right?"

"Yes, sir."

I give him a few moments as he skims through the playlist, and of course, I make myself stand up straighter, pushing my chest out. Emmett rolls his eyes at me.

After about five minutes, He sits the iPod down, and for some reason, he looks uncomfortable. I notice he is eyeing me closely and then it looks as though the decision is made. I clear my throat to get his attention.

He gives me a stern look and before he can say no, I start to open my mouth, prepared to beg. However, I feel the relief of being spared the embarrassment when Emmett beats me to the punch.

"Look, Mr. Ropper, we go way back and I'm sure you can appreciate the situation we are in here. I remember there was a time when you, yourself, were strapped with some unfortunate parking tickets. We are just asking for an hour, at best. What do you say? Let's give my little brother here a night he will never forget with his girlfriend."

"I don't know, Emmett. The kids now-a-days are funny about these oldies. We have to play the new stuff for them to even show up. Business hasn't been going so good."

I quickly slap two one hundred dollar bills on the counter. I want this night to be perfect so money is not an issue. He looks at the counter and then grins at me.

"Well, son, I guess you got yourself an Eighties Flashback night."

"Thank you, Mr. Ropper. We will be here around seven thirty."

I shake his hand and start for the door, thinking Emmett is in tow.

"Hey, not so fast, bro. It's time for practice. Mr. Ropper, a size thirteen please. Bro, what size do you need? A nine?" He smirks at me with a challenge. He doesn't think I'll bite.

I turn back to Em and say to Mr. Ropper, "Thirteen and a half."

Em quirks an eyebrow at me and laughs, "Come on, lets see if I still got it and if you can last five minutes without busting your ass."

I sit down on one of the old orange and black chairs, remembering that they are the same ones from when we used to skate here. As I begin to lace up the skates, my thoughts wander to my girl.

_This is all for you, baby. Let's make our own romance. _

* * *

**BPOV**

Vultures, I tell you. They are like vultures right this minute. Sure, of course they are my best friends in the whole world, but I would be lying if I don't say I am pretty pissed at them. I still love them though.

I mock them in my head over and over again.

"_It's like a Band-Aid, B." _

Have I mentioned that this isn't the first time I have been interrogated? When I was thirteen, Charlie came home early from a shift. It was the first time and the last, might I add, that I tried smoking…cigars.

Sometimes on the weekends, my dad would have a couple of fishing buddies come over for late night poker games. There were times I would get up in the morning and there they would be in our kitchen, still playing at nine am. Anyway, so when I was thirteen, I was dusting the living room mantle when a package of cigars fell down onto the floor.

Come on, I was thirteen and curious!

I would watch them smoke those things, practicing their poker faces and it looked so cool. Talk about your bad timing; there I was puffing away, looking in the hallway mirror and making my own poker faces, thinking to myself that one day I'd play poker with the best of them. That's when I heard the cruiser pull up.

Trust me when I say looking back on it now, I really didn't think my plan through. I became so nauseous sitting there during that lecture that Charlie took pity on me and didn't make me smoke a whole one in front of him. He did, however, make me smoke two-thirds of it before sliding his fisherman's bait bucket in front of me. I almost didn't make it to the bathroom before I emptied the contents of my stomach. The smell alone from that bucket still haunts my dreams and to this day, I can't stand the smell of cigars.

"B! Come on! Spill already! You have been giving us the silent treatment for almost a whole week," Alice chimes in from the couch covered in RSVPs.

Okay, I'll be truthful. I was over being pissed at them by Wednesday, and secretly wanting to talk to them about it by Thursday. On Friday morning, I finally cave.

I let Al think it's because she scheduled us both off just so they could do their little intervention with me.

I wake up Friday morning to the smell of French toast and hot maple syrup floating into my room. I smack my lips as my mouth begins to water; my stomach going on the attack. I swear my stomach is wanting to massacre a small village…I am starving. The next thing I hear is _Say Anything _playing in the back ground… on the big screen no less.

I yawn and make my presence known from beneath my covers, "You don't play fair, you cheating bitches."

Rosie practically does summersaults into my room. "Please, B? Tell us! I'm dying over here!" She pulls the covers back from my face and whispers, "It's the damn pixie-fairy bitch, I swear." She winks at me and I almost continue to snub her off, but a smile escapes and my mouth turns upward. I quickly give her the eye to button her lips before we let the little pixie-fairy bitch in on the gig being up. She nods vehemently.

I motion for her to come closer with a nod and she leans in, I suddenly don't know where to start. I open my mouth a couple of times before giving up and I turn red all over.

"Aw, B," Rosie clasps my face and smiles at me. "He was gentle with you, huh?"

All I can do is shake my head in earnest and grin like the love sick puppy that I am.

"Alright, B, time to talk. I didn't take the whole day off just to wait around for the deets. I'm up to my knees in RSVPs!" the pixie-fairy yells.

Truth be told, I have really slacked off on the whole helping with the wedding stuff. Also, I did make them sweat it out for a whole week.

Everyday, I would see Edward after work and he would bring me home. Only for an hour at most though, we were taking things slow and it…well, it was nice. I spent the better part of the weekend cursing my girls to oblivion and then laying on my bed after Edward would leave, listening to music and replaying the night I lost my virginity on repeat in my head. There were a lot of firsts that night for me. The most important first became a realization on Tuesday.

It was the first time I could remember picturing having children; _his_ children. How they would look like their father… it made me fall even more in love with him.

Then I cried…for fucking ever. Scared out of my mind about whether it would turn into another Jake situation. What if I would never be enough? What if I wasn't enough for a forever?

I know, I know. It's just my insecurities showing, okay, I get it.

What really got me out of being scared though, was how sweet he was the whole week. Every night, he would hold my hand and walk me to my door.

And every night he would ask, "Can I kiss you good night Bella?"

"Isabella Marie!"

I throw the covers back and huff, "Fucking-A I'm coming, okay? Jesus!"

"Your _our apologies_ breakfast is getting cold! Come on, already!"

I murmur under my breath and stomp into the kitchen to grab a plate. I load up on the French toast and strawberries before shoving RSVP cards towards Al so I can sit down.

I devour my breakfast, letting her sweat some more. Finally, I set the plate down, stuffed, and begin to lick my fingers one by one to rid them of the sticky syrup.

The pixie-fairy snaps.

"What do I have to do to get you to talk?" she pouts, making that face. You know the one.

"Okay Al, he was a total gentleman, and he…well, he wants to take things slow."

"That's it? After a week of waiting, that's all we get?"

"Actually, no… I got something else to say. Band-aid my ass! That shit fucking hurt!"

"Oh sweetie, we're sorry, honest! It's different for everybody; everyone's pain threshold is not the same. We just thought it would be easier for you." Al tried to smooth things over.

"It hurt? The whole time?" Rosie asks with a look of honest concern.

"Well no, not the whole time. Plus he went, you know, down there."

I don't have to point, _Thank God_; they know instantly. You would think I had just told them that they won Publisher's Clearing House's million dollar give-away and the Prize Patrol was at the door with balloons, huge check in hand.

"Thank God! Was it not the best?"

"Oh I hope he did it right! You enjoyed it, right?"

I just look at them both and laugh. "Of course, I loved it. You mean there are chicks that don't?" I am too in shock to even fathom how someone wouldn't like, well, you know…_that_.

"Yeah, some girls don't like it. But whatever! I'm so happy for you, B!" Rosie throws her arms around me.

"And then what happened?"

I shake my head at her and zip my lips, "Oh no, that's all you get for now."

"Fine, okay I get it. Just know we have your best interests at heart and just don't want you to get hurt. We love you, B."

She pulls me into a hug and I remember the first time we actually hung out, the three of us. I have come a long way from that shell and it's because I don't let what Jake did hold me back anymore. I take a glance at my pixie-fairy and she smiles at me again.

I honestly felt bad for Al…she does need some serious help with those cards, so that's what we do for the next three hours. When the last box is filled and the seating chart accounted for, the three of us sot back on the couch and prop our feet up on the coffee table. Who knew separating those cards could be so…exhausting?

"You guys know you are the only family I have, right? That this doesn't change things? I'll always be here for you both."

Rosie and I quickly turn to gape at her. For the first time in her God fearing pixie-fairy life, our Al is actually looking like a woman scared out of her mind of what's to come.

I take her hand in mine and reassure her, "Of course, we know that. Now, none of this crying business. I think you need a drink. Where's our lush at? Come on, we promised each other we wouldn't do this."

"Oh I'm still in here, don't you worry, B. Even Major Cock can't tame this beast!"

"Good! I'm glad because I need both of you to help me get ready for my date tonight."

"Oh shit, that's right! Rosie can do your hair and I'll pick out your outfit like normal."

"Yeah, like normal," I whisper to myself.

I chuckle at them both and damn if it doesn't feel awesome to not be upset with them anymore. I have my girls back, and Edward.

All is right with the world.

~%%%~

"Why does it smell like my hair is burning?"

"Chill! I have it under control!"

This is the third attempt at making loose curls in my hair and personally, I'm getting worried.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay? Ouch! Fuck, Rosie!" I feel the burn against my neck and jump from the chair.

"Sorry, fuck, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, alright! Sit back down. Where is your Gizmo?"

"It's weird, I have looked everywhere for him and he's missing." I start scanning the room again and then I realize that she used it as a distraction. "Seriously though, what is wrong with you? Is it Emmett?"

I am determined to stick with everyone's real names tonight, even if it kills me. Ever since Emmett and Rosie's love connection, I have noticed her acting all lovey dovey.

"No, it's me. He has sent me flowers all week. I'm just not use to all this attention. Well, this type of attention anyway." She starts biting on her lip and Al takes over on my hair.

"We talked about this, Rosie, remember?" Al butts in.

"I know, and I'm okay. We're okay. I just don't want to get my hopes up, you know? His job worries me, that's all." She smiles tightly and shrugs.

"Rosie, I'm sure he is extra careful. I mean, he wouldn't joke around on the job," I pipe in.

"I know. I'm just a natural worrier is all. Okay enough, where is he taking you tonight? Emmett said something about dinner and then a surprise later, don't know what it is but I'm really excited."

"Actually, I have no idea. Edward told me it was a surprise too."

"Well we are meeting up with you guys later tonight, right?"

I nod and Al snorts.

"You guys are so going to have the time of your lives."

The way Al says it gets my attention. Apparently Rosie isn't too far behind.

"You know, don't you?"

"You bitch, tell us!"

"Nope. You are both on your own! However, I want details later. Jasper and I are going to dinner and coming back here to go over the seating chart again."

Just then the door buzzer goes off, alerting us that someone is downstairs.

"He's early!" I peer into the mirror and Al pats me on the back.

"Better early than late, B, remember that. I'll let him up."

I hear Al ask him to have a seat and, _oh God, _he's so polite while thanking her. I relax, thinking about him, and yes, I'll admit it, I'm totally smitten with him.

I peak my head out from behind my bedroom door to get a look at him. I immediately sigh at the sight of him. I will totally be sporting my heart shaped frame glasses tonight, I just know it.

He senses my presence because, in that moment, his eyes meet mine and I am done for.

He smiles at me and the world just fades away.

"Hi, Edward."

He reaches me in two seconds flat.

"Hi, baby. You almost ready?" he whispers, stroking my cheek.

I blush and nod like a high school girl. "Uh-huh. Just let me grab my jacket."

We barely make it to the front door before Al stops us. "You kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

This time, I'm not the only one that blushes and Edward quickly opens the door.

"Good night, Al," I call out to her as we make our way down the stairs.

~%%%~

"Edward, is everything alright?"

"Of course, are you okay?"

I put my own nervousness aside when I see the state Edward is in. He usually seems so confident and well…cool. Yes cool, that's the word. My Edward is cool, but right now he's the most nervous I have ever seen him… which makes me become more nervous.

I want to reassure him, and I can't help but grab a strain of my own hair, twirling it relentlessly. "No, I'm okay. What's wrong?"

"Baby, do you trust me?" he whispers as he turns to me from the driver seat.

"Of course I do. You would never hurt me, right?"

"Never, baby. Never in a million years, but I want to do something and I don't want to scare you. As I said before, tonight is a surprise and I want it to be special. Will you let me?"

My mind goes into overdrive thinking what he could possibly do to me that would warrant me being scared. Every Eightes horror flick flashes through my mind.

"As long as you don't take me to Crystal Lake, you can do anything you want to me," I breathe as he inches closer and leans over the middle console of the car. He smells so good, like Obsession For Men or something, which in this case seems fitting.

"Good, that's good, baby, because I want to blindfold you."

All the air in the cabin of the car leaves, taking my breath with it in a gasp. Don't ask me why, but a feeling comes over me and it is not one of complete terror. It turns me on.

He pulls a satin scarf from the console and I lean closer as he folds it. His mouth is just inches away from where I want them to be and his breath smells of Wrigley's _Juicy Fruit _gum and _oh God …_it's intoxicating.

I am already drunk on him when he asks, "Ready, baby?"

I feel the satin fall across my eyes and bend my head down so he can tie it in back. When he has secured it, I feel him softly lift my chin and I just know that he's going to kiss me. His lips graze mine and his breathing speeds up. I am completely at his mercy, and if he doesn't start the car soon, I know we won't leave the driveway. The neighbors will get a show of a lifetime. I can't pull away from him though. He knows it, sensing my inner turmoil, and releases my lips as our kiss just starts to simmer.

He clears his throat and I hear him squeak, "Perfect."

"I'm going to turn you to face forward, okay baby?"

I can't even answer, my whole body is ablaze, so I just nod away. I feel his hands on my shoulders and I swear I literally melt away. His hand slowly lingers on my waist, before I feel the belt being pulled across and he snaps my seat belt in place. I am about to spontaneously combust.

"Are you comfortable, baby?" he asks as he starts the car.

"Mmmhmm...very." I didn't know my voice could be this husky. _When did this happen?_

"Good, because here we go."

Journey's _Faithfully_ filters through the car and he pulls my hand into his. Our hands intertwine on the middle console as he drives down the road.

I don't know what he has planned for me tonight, but whatever it is, I know it's going to be magical. I smile to myself when the song gets to the chorus line because it says everything I'm feeling in this moment, and when it hits, my heart swells. I think of Edward sitting next to me.

_I'm forever yours…faithfully._

* * *

**A/N So there you have it..I split this into 2 chapters so the Date Chapter Will post next weekend. Please don't forget that review button, your reviews mean the world to me! XOXO**

**Okay Rec Time! Check out these wonderful fics and tell them Pk sent you! **

**Seven Day Weekend by JandMsmommy  
**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6218782/1/Seven_Day_Weekend**

**Conflicted Love by Jhrbrown **

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6254069/1/Conflicted_Love


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Thank you to my beta and friend AydenMorgen and my pre reader DaniaMCullen, you ladies are the best and without your continued support and help I would be nothing.

Also to my readers that are still with me, I adore you and thank you!

I have a longer A/N at the bottom.

SM owns Twilight but not the 80's

Song lyrics used are owned by their respected owners.

I present you with date night.

X0X0X0X0

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm sitting in the car, debating about giving in. Do I keep the blindfold on or just rip it off? I swear, it's been fifteen minutes of me sitting in the car by myself. Honestly, I'm beginning to worry.

"Bella, I'll be right back, trust me. Just don't move," he had whispered in my ear.

So, that's what I am doing. I'm sitting here with my blindfold on, and my thoughts turn from worry to thinking about every kiss, tickle and touch. Then I started to get… well, you know.

The car door opens with a jolt and pure fear runs through me as I cry out. How do I know it's Edward?

_It could be an axe murderer or worse!_

In an instant, I smell that sweet scent of Wrigley's Juicy Fruit and realize that I am safe.

I feel his lips against my ear a second before he makes me melt. "Oh baby, did I scare you? I'm sorry." His concern for my well-being makes me burn for him even more.

I smile when I feel his smooth finger trail across my face. "It's okay; I was just worried is all."

He grabs my hand, pulling me from the car without another word, and helps me walk a few paces before he wraps an arm around my waist. I sigh in relief and let him lead the way.

After walking a few feet, I begin to stumble. He quickly helps me recover.

He stops us abruptly and pulls me into his chest. "Sorry baby, I didn't see that big rock. Are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm okay. How much further?" I ask because, although this is so romantic, and of course I'm all nervous again, I really don't handle surprises well.

"Just a little further. This is only part of the surprise, but I understand if you don't want to wear the blindfold a gain." Again his concern… and the smell of flowers… invade my senses.

"Alright, I'm going to turn you around and take the blindfold off."

I smile and feel his hands on my waist again, turning me just so. He pulls me to him and my back is now flush against his chest. His arms snake back around me and his head lies upon my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he whispers and his breath in my ear makes me weak in the knees.

I feel a soft tug at the scarf and my eyes begin to adjust. The sight before me takes my breath away.

I find myself surrounded by the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen, a garden, with Buckingham Fountain just off in the distance. I can see the light show has just begun and a crowd has made its way down to see the show. Where he has taken us is just off the path a bit with no one else around. A spread of cheeses, crackers and fresh fruit are arranged on a red blanket with a bottle of…_Is that Welch's Grape Juice?_

"Do you like it?" he whispers.

"Oh Edward, it's so beautiful. How did you do all this?"

"Well, it helps when your brother is a cop." He laughs. "See over there? It's roped off with caution tape. I hope that doesn't dampen the mood! I mean, this isn't too much, is it? I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit before we meet up with Emmett and Rosalie. I realized late that you probably hadn't eaten before our date-"

"Edward…"

"…And since the date I have planned doesn't really include dinner, I just thought a small picnic would be nice. I mean, I guess I could have just taken you to dinner; I can make a call and see. You would like that better, right? Here, let me just grab my ph-"

"Edward!"

He finally stops to take a long, much-needed breath and fiddles with his glasses… nervously, I might add.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" He smiles at me and strokes my cheek.

"Edward, shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, I can do that."

He gently places a chaste kiss on my lips before deepening it and yeah, I'll admit it, I see stars again. Huge, bright stars and fireworks when his tongue passes my lips. Before long, my body moves against his, trying to get closer. He stops just as we are moving to the leg hitch phase of our little pre-picnic make out session. He cradles my face as I gasp for air and places one more little peck on my lips. He is my perfection, and _oh my slinkies, _just so fucking hot. Like… Uncle Jesse from _Full House_ hot, but not. John Stamos has nothing on my Edward. He, Edward that is, takes my breath away.

"Mmm…cherry chap stick?" he asks huskily and I am a puddle of goo…like _Ghostbusters _Slimer Goo.

All I can do is nod as he leads me to the blanket and we sit down. He grabs the grape juice and begins to pour it into champagne flutes and I can't believe how famished I really am. I pop a strawberry in my mouth and moan at the sweetness of it. I look up at Edward to see him sitting there, juice in hand, his mouth hanging open.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He shakes his head and smiles, handing me the flute. "Ah, yes! Sorry, I just, well, you… I mean, it just looked like that strawberry tasted really good. That's all." He swallows kind of loudly.

"Oh, but they are; try one!" I grab a strawberry and bring it to his lips. His lips part and I push the fruit into his mouth and pull my finger back out with a loud _pop_. I can't help but watch as he softly chews and instinctively licks his lips. Don't ask me why, but I find myself inching forward, closer to those lips that I want to lick so badly, when he takes a rushed breath.

"Juice!" he exclaims. "I know it looks like a wine bottle, but since we're driving and not taking a cab or the train, I just wanted to play it safe. That's okay, right? You're not allergic to grapes, are you?"

He's rambling again and it makes me laugh, "Edward, it's perfect… absolutely perfect," I finish in a whisper.

He nods and we get back to our very lovely spread of treats. The view of the fountain is simply gorgeous. I can't believe there is more to come and I become anxious to see what he has in store for the rest of our evening. I know in my heart of hearts there is absolutely no way this night can get any better.

We sip our grape juice, and before long the cheese platter is gone, as well as the fruit. I notice him every so often glancing at his watch, and as day turns into night, I can see that he is the most nervous I have ever seen him.

"Baby, it's time to go now. Your other surprise awaits. I hope you find it just as fun as this part, but I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I'm a little nervous about it."

He looks so worried and I try to reassure him, "Oh Edward, don't be nervous. I'm sure what you have planned is going to be great. You can tell me what it is, if it makes you feel better, and I'll still act surprised."

He chuckles, pulling me up from the blanket and into his arms. "But that will ruin the surprise and I don't want to do that. What I would like to do." He grabs the scarf off the blanket. "Is blindfold you again… would that be okay?"

My mind automatically goes there (you know the place) and I can't help but mumble under my breath, "You can blindfold me anywhere, anytime, day or night, stud!" But then I come to my senses, remembering that we are taking it slow. And although my… you know… is screaming for some Action Jackson, I know it's for the best.

It doesn't stop my blush from showing up though, and I shyly nod. "Sure, but can you do it in the car?"

He adjusts his glasses and this time he blushes. "I think I can do that, besides I would like to hold your hand this time as I escort you to the car." He smiles that crooked grin, and oh my slinkies, I don't think I'm going to make it to the fucking car.

We gather up the remains of our picnic and take one last look at the fountain. He reaches for my hand and tugs lightly to get my attention.

We walk hand in hand back to the car, and once inside, I feel the familiar brush of his hand against my face and the silk scarf being placed over my eyes. This time I find myself making mental notes.

_Remember to buy silk scarves; lots of them._

I feel his mouth against my ear and his breath spreads warmth down my neck as he whispers, "Are you okay? The drive this time isn't far."

_Have a make out session in his car next time._

"Uh huh…good to go," I say. _Damn, there's that husky voice again._

The radio comes on and down the street we go. _Oingo Boingo_ blares through the speakers. The movie _Weird Science _comes to mind and I can't contain my excitement.

"Have you seen Weird Science? I love that movie!"

_Please say yes, please say yes!_

I feel the car jerk to the right.

"Oh my, Edward! Is everything alright?" I'm concerned as I fear I hear him choking on a lung. I instinctively reach to take my blindfold off when I feel his hand clasp mine.

"No, no. I'm okay. I just…I swallowed my gum. That's all, baby. Keep it on," he replies nervously and although I nod in agreement, I feel like I'm missing something here. I turn to ask him again if he's sure everything is okay when he suddenly speaks.

"Weird Science happens to be one of my favorite movies. It's a classic, if you ask me."

My heart flutters, and oh, how I love a man with awesome taste in movies.

"I totally agree. Kelly Lebrock's performance in that movie is simply brilliant. Not to mention, she is fucking hot as hell in it."

The car swerves to the left this time.

"Edward?" I cry out.

"Sorry, baby…it was a pot hole. I was just trying to miss it," he exclaims.

Suddenly I feel the car turn to the right and slow to a crawl. The car stops and he leans into me to unbuckle my seat belt. I hear him swallow nervously again when he kills the car.

"We're here. I'll help you out."

My car door opens and I turn in my seat, placing my feet on the concrete. I stand slowly as he braces himself against the door, helping me out of the car.

"Now, we can do something else if you don't like this idea. There no pressure if you just want to call it a night or go watch a movie at my place."

I have to be honest… after the picnic; I could go for watching a movie at his place. The reason being that it could turn into a very heavy make out session and I am totally not opposed to that at all.

I can't help but laugh when my inner self nods frantically, ripping open the naughty closet in my head while looking for the perfect make out outfit. I quickly turn to face the direction of Edward's voice.

"Oh Edward, I would love to watch a movie at your place sometime, but I'm dying to know how this night could be any more perfect than it already is. Any time I get to spend with you is special to me." My blush rears its ugly head and I feel him stroke my cheek with the back of his hand this time.

"Baby, you're special to me too." I feel his lips against mine and the scarf falls to the ground.

I open my eyes and all I see are shades of the most beautiful green looking back at me. I don't even care what the surprise is at this point because everything around us just fades away. There is no traffic, no people walking by, and no music to be heard. It's just us standing in our own little world as he holds me captive by his sweet breath and luscious lips. It's right here where he is my own personal Some Kind Of Wonderful.

He pulls back and it's then when I finally look to see where he has brought me. I gasp as I realize where we are. My inner-self starts doing back flips and bouncing around with joy.

"The Roll-A-Way Rink!" I shriek and turn to him.

"I thought… well, you have that poster in your room and I saw your roller-skates. I thought this would be fun. You like to skate, right?"

"Oh Edward, it's fantastic! Let go!" I grab his hand and all but run to the front door.

Once inside, I go into shock. The whole place is decked out in 80's memorabilia.

A man walks up to us and introduces himself. "Hello, you must be Isabella." He grabs my hand. "I'm Mr. Roper. Welcome to your 80's Flashback night here at Roll-A-Way Rink."

"Mine?" I turn to Edward. "You did this too?"

He nods while pushing his glasses up. "You're my girl," he whispers.

I turn back to Mr. Roper, thanking him, of course, and just take it all in. There is a disco ball hanging the middle of the ceiling, people in their jean shorts and knee-high socks.

I am in Heaven and my last thought before I tell Mr. Roper my shoe size is this:

_Oh Edward, you are so getting laid tonight._

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

To say I'm nervous would be an understatement...I am down right terrified.

When I pull up to her apartment, it's early so I pull the silk scarf from the glove box and fold it...and refold it…and fold it again. I saw it at the store and bought it on impulse. Who knows why I felt the need to buy it? All I know is that it's blue, just like my girl's dress that she wore on our first date.

My mind takes a trip down memory lane.

The garage…

The hood of her car…

That fucking fuchsia petticoat…

It's been a week since that night and I would be lying if I said I wasn't literally dying to make love to her again. I know, I know what I said and I meant it. It's just that I didn't realize my body would react this way after one time. For the most part, I have been very good about not letting Kelly Lebrock have her way with me. There were only two times this week that I couldn't stand it any longer. Both times were in the shower, so you can't really fault me for that.

Everything was going good, I got to pick her up from work and we would end up doing some heavy petting but I stood my ground, not letting it go any further. I have to say though, tonight changes everything I ever thought about how to maintain our relationship and not screw things up royally. I just had to buy that silk scarf, didn't I?

If you had asked me yesterday if I had any intention of blindfolding my girl, I would have said not on your life! The truth of the matter is that I want her to trust me irrevocably. And truthfully? I'm not sure if we are at that point yet.

I have to admit, I most certainly never pictured myself as being into kinky things. However, the sight of my girl blindfolded and totally at my mercy does strange things to me. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it either. A part of me wants to keep her safe and rip it off immediately, for I fear that she might be scared. Of course her being afraid is not my intention.

The other part, which is all fantasy mind you, wants her to keep it on. That part of me wants me to touch her…everywhere. All at once.

I let my mind take me to that place…

_Taking the feather in my hand, I lightly graze up her bare legs, pausing at mid-thigh. I lightly stroke her there over and over with it. Whimpers fall from her lips, begging me…pleading with me to go higher. _

_I want to tease her and taste her…all at the same time. The question is which to do first? Because as sure as I am that the sky is fucking blue, I will have both._

It's her touch that makes me weak, I think. The very thought of her hands on me brings forth this animalistic nature and then I have to feel her… everywhere. So when I decide it's a good thing that I don't go up with her when I bring her home during the week, it's not because I don't want to. It's because I know what will happen the minute I shut her bedroom door. With the thoughts I have been having lately… trust me, it's for the best.

My mother always says, "It's about setting the mood, Edward. You get that right and a woman will be eating out of the palm of your hand."

Which is why I approached Emmett about the picnic idea, and since picnics really aren't his cup of tea, he was all for me using it. He even helped me out with planning it. It went a lot more smoothly than I anticipated, too. The sight of my girl in the garden with Buckingham Fountain in the backdrop was a sight to be seen. I wish I had brought a damn camera.

Also, the sight of her eating that strawberry doesn't help my control over my body either. It's true what they say about a woman being the death of you, because the minute she pushes that strawberry past my lips? I swear, PDA be damned, it is all I can do not to attack her body right then and there. The beast within is clawing its way out and I have to reign him in.

_No_, I command myself and think of things that will deflate the problem I am having at the moment.

Like the fact that The Clash broke up in 1986.

Or…

Grandmother Cullen showing up at my eighteenth birthday party wearing a pair of thigh highs and whore-red lipstick.

Yeah, that does it.

_Thank God!_

It's not until we are back in the car that my mind automatically goes back to thinking about her in the way. I can't help but check my girl out and she looks so lovely in her off the shoulder top. Again my eyes trail further down, taking notice that the "v" in her cleavage peeks out just so. If that doesn't kill me, the sight of that mini skirt and leggings that are tight in all the right places will surely do me in. Her hair, a massive wave of curls as it cascades over her shoulders, is driving the nail into my coffin.

The heat in the car is beyond more than I can take, so I turn the air conditioner on and she shivers at first. I reach out to brush a strand of her hair off her shoulder to get better access to said cleavage when the next sentence to come out of her mouth makes me choke on my gum.

_Weird Science. Damn you all to hell!_

It's not that I won't ever tell her just exactly how much that movie means to me, or meant to me rather, but _now _is not the time for that conversation.

I mean, I'm already nervous that this part of the date is going to be a disaster so why add more to it with, "Oh yeah, I have a thing for Kelly Lebrock and I beat off to thoughts of her doing dirty things to me."

Somehow I don't think that will go over well, but then she says the one thing I never thought would ever come out of her mouth.

She thinks Kelly was fucking hot in the movie, too.

_Focus, Cullen! Half time is over._

I pull into the parking lot and kill the car. Turning to my girl, I unbuckle her seat belt and help her.

Just one kiss, that's all I want before I take the blindfold off and wait for her reaction.

Her eyes lights up and the excitement I see in her face makes all of the butterflies in the pit of my stomach decide this is the time to have a damn house party. The sight of her elated and happy makes me weak in the knees, and this time, she has to drag me to the door.

What I see takes me back for a minute as I take in the fact that, not only did Mr. Roper deck the whole place out 80's style, he apparently blasted that fact across the whole damn city too.

So now I'm faced with trying not to make an ass out of myself not only in front of my girl, Emmett and Rosalie, but also with over half the city of Chicago's teenage population in attendance.

_Fuck! Mr. Roper, I will kill you for this!_

As my girl grabs her skates and sits down off to the side, I quickly grip Mr. Roper's hand in a firm shake and grit out, "Did you have to broadcast it to everyone at the local high school?"

He laughs, handing me my skates. "Mr. Cullen, calm down, I'll cue the music when you are ready."

He strolls away once my skates are on and I put on a brave smile for my girl. "Ready, baby?"

"Oh Edward, it's perfect! Thank you for this!" She throws her arms around me and I almost lose my footing. Crisis diverted, and I land back in the chair.

_One down, fifty fucking more to go._

"Easy, baby, I'm not so good at this," I chuckle nervously.

"Edward, is that what you're nervous about? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's just that I don't want to embarrass you if I land flat on my ass," I finally admit with a side of shame.

She sits down beside me and takes my hand lovingly. "Don't worry, Edward, I'll catch you if you fall," she whispers to me.

That's all it takes.

I place a kiss on her hand and nod to Mr. Roper to cue the music.

Hand in hand, we skate to the rail and lift it up. Mr. Roper turns the music down, and it fades.

"This is dedicated to the lovely Isabella from her Edward. Let the good times roll!"

I watch her expression with the utmost intensity and oh, her blush is lovely as it compliments her shy smile. I can't help but beam at her as we take it slow starting out. Berlin's _Take My Breath Away_ fills the air.

I watch her as she skates around the track and damn, if I didn't ever realize roller skating could be sexy. She skates with such elegance, and literally, Patrick Swayze's _She's Like the Wind_ comes to mind. I stop in the middle of the rink just to watch her as she skates around me in circles. Her smile is infectious and it makes me laugh because she is everything I could have asked for and more.

Aerosmith's _Angel _begins and I grab my girl's hand as she skates by, pulling her to me.

I snake my arms around her waist, and as we face each other, we begin to skate together again. Of course I'm not Rico Suave enough to skate backwards, but that's okay because I'm proud to say my girl can do it. As I melt into her chocolate brown eyes I mouth the words to her as we reach the chorus:

_Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight. You're my angel, come and make it alright._

"Oh, Edward," she breathes and I kiss her with everything that I have within me.

The sound of a whistle in my ear jolts me back to the land of the living.

"Hey, PG, my man! We have kids here," the ref yells at me.

"Oh sorry!" I call out to him and turn my focus back to my girl who has now erupted into a giggling fit.

I grab her hand and off we go to the beat of Talking Head's _Burning Down the House_. I glance up to see Emmett and Rosalie skate by us, Bella giving them a shout out and wave. Of course Emmett, being the clown that he is, doesn't just skate by. _Oh no,_ he has to dance while skating too.

_Damn showoff!_

Once the song ends, I stop off at the railing on the far east wall, bringing my girl with me. "Hey baby, you thirsty?"

"Oh, I would love a soda. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Have fun and I'll wave you over when I get back."

She nods and leans up to kiss me on my nose before skating away towards Rosalie. I see Emmett making his way towards me and I meet him half-way.

"Hey, I'm getting us some drinks, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you. I want some nachos."

I give him a warning look and he throws his hands up surrender style. "Okay bro, I'll skip the nachos," he laughs.

We make it back to the rail, drinks in hand, just in time to watch our girls skate by to the tune of Heart's _Never_. They look so care-free having the time of their lives singing along to it, I can't help but laugh. Once they make it back around to us, we hand them their drinks and have a seat, taking a break for a few minutes. I put my arm around the back of her chair and kiss her cheek.

"Having fun, baby?"

"Oh Edward, I'm having the most fun. This, everything today… thank you." She looks up at me from under her lashes and leans in for more than just a peck on the cheek. As hot as it would be to take that kiss further, I know I need to pull away gently, and when I do, my girl doesn't fault me for it.

_Oh Cullen, you are fucked!_

About this time, Mr. Roper comes over the loud speaker, "Alright kids, it's time for lover's lane! Pick your partner and have fun!"

The four of us head out to the track again and Peter Cetera begins his ballad, _Glory of Love._

"Karate Kid, Part Two," she says only to me and I whisper in her ear, "I know, baby."

She nods and blushes as I skate behind her, pulling her back to me as we skate around. I find myself singing in her ear:

_I am a man who will fight for your honor… _

_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of…_

_We'll live forever… _

_Knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love…_

I can feel her body relax into mine and we are as one. I don't think I have ever held on to her this tightly before. As the night progresses, we listen to not only the mix that I requested be played, but Mr. Roper pulls out more songs to round the night off. Before too long, Lee Greenwood's _God Bless the USA_ comes on and we know it's the last song of the night.

We take our last couple of laps around the track and retire to our chairs to change out of our skates back into our shoes. I thank Mr. Roper as we are heading out and promise to come back again since I now know that my girl likes this place. I'll admit it, I like it too.

As we walk back to my car, hand in hand, I can't help but stop just shy of the car door. "Hey, I got you another surprise, wanna see?" I say as my lips ghost across hers. All my girl can do is nod through hooded eyes and I kiss her hard.

"Was that the surprise?" she breathes once she's finally able to take a breath.

"No, I just wanted to kiss you. We're in the parking lot now, so I thought we could kick it up a notch from PG to PG-13."

"What about R?" She smiles at me seductively.

I press her against the car. "Oh, I can do R, too?"

"Really? I like R…a lot." She is gasping at this point as I'm ravaging her neck before making my way to her collar bone like I've wanted to all night.

"Edward?"

"Hmm…"

"Car?"

"Right." I put myself in check long enough to get in the car. Once inside, I take a moment to compose myself and turn to her. "Maybe we should wait 'til we get you home, is that alright? For the surprise, I mean."

She nods and bites her lip. I have to bite back the moan that threatens to escape because the more I sit here and look at her all flushed… her neck is tempting me to devour it again. I slam the key into the ignition and hit the street within the blink of an eye. We are at her apartment in less than fifteen minutes and parked right out front.

I lean over the middle console and reach behind the back of her seat, pulling out her present.

I turn all serious and nervous again as I hand it to her. "I hope you like it."

She smiles at me brightly and starts ripping the wrapping paper off. Once she lifts the lid, she gasps.

"You made me a mixtape?" she says with that _aww_ tone… you know the one.

"I just thought you would like it. It has the playlist from the skating rink on it."

"I love it," she whispers and pulls out the playlist I had made for the cover art.

"I also have it downloaded on a CD and an iPod, just in case."

"Thank you." She leans over towards me and kisses me. "Edward, I want to go upstairs."

"Oh okay, I'll walk you to the door." I get out and go around the car to open her door.

"Edward, I want you to come upstairs with me."

I notice that she is all of a sudden a little fidgety so I wrap my arms around her, pulling her chin up to me. "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

She smiles at me and motions for me to lean down. I comply and she whispers in my ear; "I thought we could do R for a little while."

I grin and tilt her head just so, nibbling on her earlobe before I reply, "R it is then, baby."

She giggles again when I pick her up, carrying her to the front door of her apartment. We make it just shy of the outside steps of the building when someone flings the door open for us.

"Isabella?"

I look up in time to see a tall, dark haired man staring at my girl with that gleam in his eye and a sly smile on his face.

My girl gasps in my arms and the horror on her face makes me instantly go into protect and destroy mode.

One name is all it takes for me to see red and it makes my girl stutter when she says it:

"J-J-Jake?"

* * *

****

A/N

Just wanted to take a moment and apologize for the delay. My 10 yr old nephew was in an accident so I spent the better part of a week at the Children's Hospital with him. I'm happy to say he is doing better and is on his way to a full recovery.

Also I am a part of the Fandom Fights for Preemies! Please check out the blog at http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ We have over 100 Authors signed up and it's for a great cause!

I have one rec this week, I just started it and it's amazing! Very different! Be sure to say PK sent you!

Love Within the Realms of Existence by fluffynuts

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6253999/1/

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Love to you all and see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** Hello! Remember me? Yeah I know it's been a while and I apologize greatly for the delay in updating! I won't keep you since I know you all want to know what happened but I just wanted to give a shout out to all my readers that are still with me. Trust me, I know what it feels like waiting for an update and I promise the updates will get back to being on a normal schedule soon! Thanks again for reading and I cherish every single one of you!

Thanks goes out to my Beta and Fic Wifey AydenMorgen and my pre reader DaniaMCullen. I love you guys SFM and can't even begin to tell you both what you mean to me.

SM owns Twilight but not the 80's

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't believe this is happening to me!

I moan internally at the realization that I have wronged someone in a past life. How else can you explain the cluster fuck that is my life at this very moment?

All I know is, one minute I'm admiring my man's backside because, well, being thrown over his shoulder does have its perks, when I hear my name fall from the lips of the one person on the planet that makes my skin crawl. I gasp as Edward goes to set me down and I see that my mind has not played tricks on me. I'm sure the horror that's written on my face speaks volumes to them both and I can't help the fact that my mind becomes jumbled with flashes of the _once was_ and the _now what is_.

_Why is this still so painful for me? I'm over him and I have such a great guy now that treats me right. _

Before I can even begin to process what's going through my head, I have to process what's going on in front of me.

I have Alec Newberry in front of me and my Lloyd Dobler behind me.

This can't be happening.

"J-J-Jake?" I stutter and curse myself at the same time. I let him have too much control over me and I know that.

I stop instantly when I hear a low rumble, _no,_ it's more like a growl. Some wild animal nearby I start to think, and I begin to picture this beast snarling and foaming at the mouth trying get to my attacker. Little do I know that it's Edward.

And Oh My Slinkies, he looks pissed and I'm not even going to lie…

It turns me on.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snaps and I swear to the man upstairs that I am in the middle of the movie Rocky and I'm waiting for the bell to ring.

"Excuse me. Have we met?" Jake questions as he tries to pull me into a hug. I quickly yank my arm free of his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Edward jumps in front of me. _Oh, for the love Peter Cetera, I love him._

Pure venom, that's what it is that I hear come from Edward's mouth and before it can escalate any further, I intervene. I try to keep a good amount of distance between the two of them by pulling Edward behind me, which isn't easy, trust me.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I find myself fidgeting and it pisses me off that I can't stop, "I mean how do you know where I live?"

He takes a moment before he answers, eyeing Edward from head to toe and he grins at me. That _grin_, I would recognize it anywhere and it makes me want to puke. It takes me back to the time in my life where, for a short period, I thought he was my Jake Ryan and my happily ever after was just right around the corner.

"Oh Isabella, is that how you greet an old boyfriend?" he purrs, making me even more nauseous and I begin to nervously pick at the hem of my blouse.

"Answer the question, dick. What are you doing here?" I hear Edward snarl behind me and it makes me jump; sending shivers down my back. _Focus, this isn't the time to get all turned on by your man, honey! _I scold myself and inch forward standing directly in front of Jake so he will look at me. I can plainly see this is about to turn ugly when I see that grin turn into a frown. He glares at Edward and it isn't the only red flag either. His whole demeanor changes.

"Look, buddy, I don't know who the fuck you are but I'm here to talk to Isabella. Fuck off."

I pull myself back against Edward as I feel him about to strike; holding him off. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing Jake get the beat down he deserves but I have to find out why he's here.

"Jake, just spit it out, what do you want?" I groan and I feel Edward shaking behind me, ready to tear him apart…limb by limb. The song _Eye of the Tiger_ starts playing in my head.

"Well, I heard there was an apartment available here," he looks up and motions to the apartment across from mine, "and I didn't know you lived here…until now." The sly grin returns.

Fucking A! There is no way this is happening.

"You know, Mrs. Cope is a very informative and lovely lady," he continues and doesn't flinch an inch when he comes closer; invading my personal space. "She went on and on about the pretty girls across the hall. I never dreamed she was talking about you," he purrs.

_Damn you, Mrs. Cope! Damn you to hell!_

I gather from his cocky nature that he's not even the slightest bit threatened by Edward and this fact doesn't go unnoticed when I feel the air around us begin to change. The atmosphere that surrounds us becomes electric in two minutes flat when the next thing out of the asshole's mouth brings everything to a head of epic proportions.

I stand my guard in between them both and press my hands against Jake's chest as I'm trying my best to push Edward back. What happens next sends my efforts right off the cliff into the abyss.

Jake captures my hands in his and leans forward; sucking the air from my body. I feel Edward still behind me and I just know it's about to come to blows.

"There's something different about you." He cocks his head the side and looks past me at Edward and this is it. We have Big Trouble in Little China.

_May Day! May Day! Abort mission! Abort mission!_

The look on his face is one of pure shock and disgust as he turns back to me; sighing, "Please tell me this pathetic dork didn't pop your cherry?"

I become livid and I can't stop my immediate reaction.

I start to slap him square across the face and yet he chuckles as he grabs my wrist, "Ah, I can tell you're definitely not as frigid anymore."

I shove him as hard as I can and he laughs as he stumbles back. I don't even see Edward step around me until it's too late. The theme song from Rocky starts to play in my head as I watch my man with eager eyes.

"I told you not to touch her," Edward says to him, his tone is one of absolute calmness.

I see it all, the jab cross and the stomp kick together in one smooth move. My eyes give me away as I look at the scene before. _Oh my God, my man just laid that prick out! _

The sight before me is just like out of every fight movie I have ever seen. My inner fan girl shrills with delight! Finally!

And I speak to soon…

I watch in horror as Jake gets up; pure hatred seeping from every pore. In a flash he's on Edward and I scream out in shock when he punches the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. I rush to him and he waves me back as I start to help him up.

I hear Jake laughing and it pierces straight through my heart.

"Haven't you done enough? Just leave!" I all but scream at him and he ignores me completely.

"Well, isn't this cute?" he scoffs and continues his assault, "How pathetic, you can't even get up, can you?"

Edward goes to stand and I see Jake rear back and kick him back down.

"Now stay down, four eyes, or I'll just kick your ass again."

Then it happens and just like in the movies it was magical.

Just when you think the bad guy has won, the good guy lands that one final blow that ends it all and it's Edward that becomes the Karate Kid… my hero.

I watch as Edward slowly stands up, panting hard, and stumbles up behind Jake. It takes everything I have to not stop him when I see Jake spin around.

"Oh, you want some more, huh?" Jake throws his jacket on the ground and notices Edward isn't so steady on his feet. "I thought I told you to stay down."

Before he can connect his punch to my man's gut, Edward jumps to the left completely back in the game and drop kicks Jake in the nuts. I let the breath I was holding out in a rush and watch as Jake doubles over. My man then grabs him by the shirt, yanking him back up and leans in. He says the one thing that makes me wet instantly. My man becomes John McClane.

"Yippie Ki Yay, Motherfucker!"

The punch my man connects to Jake's face is priceless. Blood gushes and Jake screams at the top of his lungs.

"_Ahhhh!_ My nose! You busted my nose!"

Just then Mrs. Cope makes her appearance and I see the water hose just in time to step back as she sprays the asshole down.

"What the fuck, lady?" he screams at her.

"This is my property, I suggest you leave before I grab my shotgun and blast your ass off of it."

_God, I love this woman! _I make a mental note to buy her a new gun cleaning kit for Christmas.

Jake scampers for his jacket and looks pointedly at Edward as he starts to stomp off, "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"You heard the lady. Get the fuck off her property," my man says as I watch him with this newfound glory. I have never seen this side of him and when our eyes meet my head can't keep up.

For the first time in my life, a man fought for me.

For _me_...

Jake is long gone, yet I can't stop staring at the man before me. This man, the love of my life, the one stand just a few feet away panting, holding on to his side, showed me what it is to fight for something. Literally.

The wind picks up and I shiver from the cold - maybe it's from shock, who knows? - but just the action alone snaps us both back to reality and Edward is by my side in an instant.

He wraps his good arm around me and pulls me to him. "Baby, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He starts looking all over my body, checking for injuries that aren't there and his concern makes my eyes well up with tears; all I can do is nod.

I feel Mrs. Cope's hand on my shoulder and so I turn to her still in a daze, "Bella, why don't take your friend upstairs and get some ice for his face, dear?"

I nod in agreement, still clearly shaken up from the turn of events and it's Edward that takes my hand, leading me to my apartment. I drop my keys twice just trying to unlock my door. _Get it together Swan; your man needs you now! _

Right. I focus on the task at hand and, once inside the apartment, I go straight for the freezer to grab an ice pack. I turn back to see Edward still visibly shaken, trying to hold it altogether for my benefit I'm sure.

I can't take my eyes off of him either. It's like he commands my attention with just one look. I rush back to him just as he sits down on the bar stool and, with only one thought on my mind, I turn to face my protector…my man…my hero.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_Motherfucker!_

That prick just had to be in the one place he didn't belong and here I am with the side of my face stinging like a son of a bitch! I can't help it that the beast is loose and snarling for that asshole's head on a platter.

I grit my teeth, trying to hold it in because I don't want to upset my girl any further, but it's becoming inevitable. I am quite content with saying every filthy thing that comes to mind about that piece of shit. I feel the rage making its way out of my chest and I have to find something… anything… that will bring me back. To just us and only us… here... right now.

I take one look at her and that's all she wrote.

"Motherfucker!" I scream as I sit down on the bar stool in her kitchen.

She jumps; looking scared, worried, concerned and just downright beautiful.

And fuck me if the sight of her caring for me doesn't just make my heart flutter. It melts away just a little bit of the rage that's boiling up inside me right now. _Put a cap on it, Cullen, you're scaring her. _

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." Her eyes well up with tears.

I can't help but flinch when she places the ice pack against my face.

I try to rein it all in, trying to slow my heavy breathing, and it's right then that I realize never once have I ever been in an altercation like that before. Yeah, I know I'm a kick boxer instructor. The thing is though, tonight was not about self-defense, not for me anyway. Tonight was the first time in my entire life that I actually wanted to beat the living shit out of someone.

The adrenaline pumps through my veins and it takes everything I have to stop from punching a hole through her kitchen wall. I take a glance at my hand, curling it into a fist just to see how much damage is done and all I can see is red. I think my hand is broken, which almost sends me over the edge again. _Calm the fuck down, Cullen, this isn't helping._

I feel the coolness of the ice pack on my face, and suddenly her other hand is pressing against my cheek. Light soft strokes against my temple and I zone in on that. Her touch... her smell. I inadvertently close my eyes and, before I know, it my breathing starts to level out just from her being inches away from me.

As she stands in between my legs, I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Warmth and the smell of her perfume bring me back instantly and, instead of it being a relief, it only pitches me forward into the depths of the event that led us here.

I fought for my girl and I won.

Feeling the shakes coming on again, I place my forehead against hers. I can't take this any longer.

"Baby, I _need _you."

The ice pack hits the floor with a splat and her lips crash against mine.

She moans into my mouth as I pick her up and make my way to the door to her room. Not a moment is wasted as I sit her down and I feel her clawing at my shirt. I stand, ripping the fucker off in my haste to feel her hands on my chest and, as her hands roam freely, there isn't an ounce of control left in me as I take her shirt off.

Perfection, she is pure perfection to me and it's in this moment that it comes full circle.

My eyes never leave hers as she begins to unbuckle my belt, and in slow motion, she pulls it off, letting it fall from her grasp. Here is my girl wearing only her bra staring up at me, and it's my undoing.

I reach down, cupping her face and bring her just inches from my lips.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I kiss her softly and she melts into me.

"Do you know I ache for you every day?" I whisper against her lips and her panting goes straight to my cock.

"Do you know that you are all I think about, baby?" I kiss down her neck as she clings to me, shivering.

I kiss her right below her ear and when she shudders as my hand travels down her waist, I stop.

"Night and day, baby, always."

I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her to me and my lips crash against her with such force our teeth smash together. My pants fall around my ankles and she pulls my boxers the rest of the way down. The moment I feel her hand palm my cock, I reflectively moan into her mouth… which spurs her on as she begins to stroke me with such intensity that I jump head first over the edge.

I kick my shoes off, and in the process, somehow manage to pull her skirt off. Not once does she stop as she continues stroking me and making her way down my chest with those soft lips. Her tongue, oh God, her tongue. Lost in the sensations of what my girl is doing to me, I hastily fiddle with the clasp of her bra, and when she stops to help me, the growl that erupts from my chest can't be helped. She does this to me. I want more…more of _her_ and fuck this going slow shit. I am going to take her. Right here… right now.

I slide my hand under her panties and she is oh so ready for me, which makes me even harder if that's even possible. I dip one finger in… so slippery and wet. I begin to softly rub at her delicate flesh.

Her moaning and panting into my mouth sends shockwaves through my body as I start to suck gently on her tongue in my mouth, sending us both into a frenzy that neither one of us have any plans of stopping. This is it and in this moment it's just us. No outside world, no one to intrude and God help them if they try.

No more fucking interruptions. Not this time.

I add another finger and she arches her back, crying out as I pump in and out, making her ready for me.

"That's it, baby, just let go. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." I curve my fingers just right and she arches, digging her nails into my back, which drives me even farther.

"I'm going to make you come, baby. Just…like…this." I speed up my motions and she starts bucking into my hand just as I start to pull my fingers out. She whimpers against my mouth in disagreement of my actions and I set her mind at ease.

"Oh, I'm not done, baby." I pull my mouth away from hers and capture her eyes with mine… her beautiful chocolate eyes completely hooded and fluttering just like I want. I gather some of her honey on my fingers so I can have a taste and she grinds against me, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. I stick my fingers in my mouth, swirling my tongue around her flavor and close my eyes in delight. "You taste so fucking good, baby."

Before I can stop myself, I lay her down on the bed, yanking her panties of in the process.

"I'm going to bury my head between your thighs, baby. I'm going to eat you up."

She gasps and begins to pant as I dive head first into her sweet spot. I slide my tongue between her folds and lap at her like the starved man I have been for the past week. I become greedy, wanting more of her honey so I add my fingers back to the equation as I swirl around her clit. She starts bucking again, moaning out loud for all the neighbors to hear, and frankly, I want them to hear her. I want everyone on the Goddamn planet to hear what I'm doing to her.

"All of this is mine, isn't it?" I suck on her clit, salivating as her honey makes its way down my throat. "All mine, every last drop, isn't it?"

"Oh God, yes!" she screams out and I feel her tighten around my fingers, right on the edge and I'm about to push her off.

I slowly lick up and down her clit in long, soft strokes before nibbling just a little, when she arches up off the bed and cries out her orgasm.

I crawl up her body and start to line myself up to her entrance, when I realize I don't have a condom ready.

"I need-" Before I can even finish, my girl is ransacking her night stand, ripping the condom open. I pump my cock in my hand twice as she starts to roll the condom down my shaft, and feeling her hands on me again sends shivers down my back. As she lies back down I can't help but look down at her. I line up to her entrance again and take a deep breath before moving forward into what I know will be pure heaven.

"Ready, baby?" I ask just to make sure. "Because once I start, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Please!" she whimpers, grabbing my hips with such force that I slip more than halfway in. We cry out together at the sensations and my hips start thrusting on their own record. Once buried completely inside her, her nails bury into my ass, trying to get me closer. I pull back almost all the way out before slamming back into her.

"Oh Edward, more!" she chants over and over. "I need more."

"Oh baby, you're going to get more." I grab her leg from around my waist, lifting it up over my shoulder. I begin to pound into her with such intensity that my emotions mix with her moaning my name; becoming louder with every thrust.

"So fucking good. Only you, baby… Only you," I grit out and grunt from the friction as I speed up and she bucks against me, matching me with every circle of her hips.

She is so fucking tight there was no way I am going to last any longer. Her hands roam up my back pulling me closer and I capture her lips with mine. I become completely lost in her, in us, and it becomes so much more than anything I ever could have imagined.

"Let go, baby, give it to me," I grunt. "Come for me, baby."

"Oh God," she cries out and I feel her tighten around my cock, spurring me on as I reach between us and stroke in between her slick folds.

"That's it. I want you to come undone, baby." I feel her withering underneath me and as she cries out, she grabs my face, kissing me before sucking my tongue into her mouth, milking me away in her post orgasmic bliss.

It's my undoing and I come instantly.

I growl as the last of my come fills the condom and kiss her back with everything I have; cradling her to me. I pull the condom off and place it in the waste basket beside her bed before taking her back into my arms, both of us completely spent.

I quickly look her over, carefully wiping her sweat soaked hair away from her face as I kiss her softly, satisfied with my assessment that she is physically okay.

"Baby, you okay? I didn't...hurt you did I?" I nervously stammer, having to make sure she is really okay, not just physically but emotionally as well. This is our second time together and I want her to know she comes first… always.

She smiles and kisses me, answering my question as she wraps her arms around me.

I look into her eyes and it will never cease to amaze me how lucky I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I want to trace every line of her body, memorizing every square inch, and I want my love for her to pour from my fingertips with every touch for the rest of our days.

I hear her phone ring in the distance and we try our best to not let it interrupt the bubble we've created. I'm not ready to go back to that world filled with chaos right now. And yet… I can't let her ignore it either.

I sigh deeply. "It could be your dad, baby," I whisper in her ear and she groans.

I let her go and watch as she leans off the side of the bed looking through our clothes on the floor. Her ass has the most perfect curve and isn't flat by any means. Suddenly I have the urge to slap it and caress it at the same time.

::Smack::

"Edward!" she yelps but then pushes back against my hand, all the while still looking for her phone on the floor. I caress her ass, so smooth and round, my thoughts turn to something I never really thought about before and it makes me blush. I go to slap her ass again, playfully, when she shrieks.

"There you are!" she giggles and I laugh because it's cute, her laughing makes me smile.

"Did you find your phone, baby?" I ask, still smiling.

"No! I found something better! Do you want to see?" She looks back at me from over her shoulder giving me that sexy look of hers.

I smirk and slap her ass again. "Show me."

She pulls her hand out from under the bed and it's not her phone she's holding either.

Fuck…My…Life.

I just knew it would come back to haunt me.

* * *

**A/N** No recs this week guys, I've been uber busy and haven't had time to even read updates.

Fandom for Preemies is doing AMAZING, but there is still time to donate and get that compilation! It's a great cause and PLUS there is a Brat Pack OT in there too! SO check it out and help the millions of families out there through March Of Dimes!

http:/fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

As always thanks again for sticking with me on this story and please leave TBPgeekward and his 80'sella some love!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Wow...almost 5 months with no update and I can't even begin to apologize enough for this long overdue update. Please know that while RL and writer's block may happen again in the future that I am not giving up on this story. I love all my readers and your thoughts, reviews and support me everything to me. Okay so you've waited long enough, let's get on with it. **

**Thanks goes out to my Beta and Fic Wifey AydenMorgen. Without her, this wouldn't even be possible.**

**SM owns Twilight but not the 80's**

**All music lyrics belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

**BPOV**

"So, how did it happen?"

They stand there with their hands on their hips, eyeing me like I hold the answer to the final Jeopardy question. I squirm in my seat, trying to avoid their death rays piercing into my soul, but I know they won't let up until I tell them how it came to be that my Gizmo is no longer.

Good-bye Gizmo…

Hello Jizmo…

I sit back, getting as comfortable as I can in the metal chair that sits just outside the balcony door of our suite. I can't believe I am about to have this conversation, but there is no way to avoid it. Al started asking questions the minute she flipped open my suitcase to get the flats I had packed and noticed Gizmo wasn't in there. I never leave home without him and she knows that.

"Well, spill! What happened?" Rosie demands, leaning up against the rail.

So as I look out at the view of Las Vegas from our hotel balcony, I recall the night in question.

…

"_Gizmo!" _

_I hold up my prize possession to show Edward and the look on his face is one of… complete shock? Dismay? I'm not entirely sure, but all I know is that it's not one of complete joy like mine is. _

_I start to question what's wrong when I feel something flakey on my fingers and instantly turn back to my Gizmo. _

"_Oh no! There's something on him! I must have left food under the bed!" I quickly start to inspect him, flipping him over and over before stretching myself out over the bed again to look underneath it. His fur has this flakey, sticky stuff on him and once I see there's nothing under the bed, I bring him to my nose to smell whatever the hell it is. _

"_No! Don't!" Edward shrieks and I'm so surprised to see him freaking out that it stops me immediately. I don't think I ever mentioned Gizmo to him but I begin to smile because he's just as concerned about my baby as I am. He must love the Gremlins as much as I do; how else can you explain his concern for Gizmo's well-being?_

"_Can I see him, baby?" he asks nervously, "I'll give him right back, promise." _

_I hand him Gizmo and he blushes as he does his own inspection. I watch as he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he starts to inform me of what he thinks it is. _

"_Baby, I know what's on your Gizmo, and I...well." Edward starts to squirm and look uncomfortable. I look back and forth between my man and Gizmo in utter confusion. How does he know what it is? _

"_You do? What is it?" I ask as he hands him back to me. I cradle him to my chest and pet him lovingly._

"_Well, remember our first time together?" he starts and then quickly stops. I look at him quizzically because I haven't a clue what he's getting at until he motions to his…well, you know, and then back to my Gizmo. The minute it hits me, my eyes go wide, almost popping out of my skull, and I drop Gizmo like a hot potato. _

_We both look at him and then back to each other. I am completely at a loss of words and it's apparent that he is too. I watch him attentively, waiting for him to say something…anything. His look of utter embarrassment shatters me and suddenly I find myself not even caring._

_I take his hand and look up at him, searching for his eyes. "Hey, it's okay." I try to get him to look at me but my attempts are futile, so I pull his hand, wrapping it around my waist. _

"_Edward, I-," I start again but as my eyes fall upon Gizmo, my blush rears its ugly head again. _

_His other hand finds my cheek and he looks at me with a tight smile. Clearly he is trying to find the right words to say and I can see that he is failing miserably. _

"_I promise to get you a new one, baby," he begins, and then stops, blushing ear to ear. _

_I do the only thing I can think of and that's to kiss him like my life depends on it. _

…

"Oh my God, you are kidding me, right?" Rosie laughs as she reaches for the champagne bottle in the ice bucket, moving forward to pour us all another refill.

"No, I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried." I roll my eyes at her and continue, not missing a beat as Al starts to cut in. "Look, these things happen and it's just a stuffed animal anyways."

I feel their eyes on me before I can even finish, and as I take a long sip from my glass, I look up to confirm what I already know.

To say their mouths are hanging open, touching the floor, would be an understatement. Rosie just stands there like a fish gapping for air. And Al? Well, she has the biggest grin on her face.

"You're in love with him," she sighs before coming to sit by me. "He really is the one."

And with that little admission from my best friend, I know that Edward and I weren't as sneaky as I thought we were. I mean we saw it, the love we had for on another, the passion that flared up and burned us both the minute our hands touched. We had our own personal bubble that we didn't let anyone else in or want them to see. The snippets I gave my friends were just little bits of frosting and nowhere near a piece of the cake.

But it didn't matter, they both saw it anyway, no matter how much I tried to keep it to myself.

"Well, yeah." I smile and this time I proudly show my blush. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

It's then that I realize that this is the first time I have said this out loud…to anyone. I just can't contain this feeling in my chest so I say it again…louder this time, "I want to spend the rest of my life with him!" I quickly stand to my feet and rush to the railing, laughing as I lean over and shout out as loud as I can the one thing I have held onto for dear life:

"I love Edward Cullen!"

What I didn't expect though was for anyone to answer me back.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan!" I hear it loud and clear, even the little stutter at the end of my name.

I slowly look down over the railing to the balcony below, and there he is. I memorize him in this moment. His face, his nervous chuckle, and then the planets shift, taking away everything and everyone around us.

All that is left in this moment is his smile. A look of complete and utter devotion is all I can see; his love for me written clearly on his face.

For the love of Night Ranger, I love him.

The last few weeks with Edward have been amazing and I know my relationship with Jake was never like this.

Not even close.

I look at Edward and there it is again, his smile, his unruly hair… and might I mention that he looks so hot in his glasses? I sigh lovingly at the sight of him leaning over the rail just a bit, looking up at me. The way my heart flutters the minute I see him, the way he leaves me flustered, the loss for words when he calls me baby. Looking back on it now, only one thing comes to mind.

Thank Twisted Sister that I found Jake and Jessica in that laundry room.

I smile down at him, and before I can tell him I'm coming down, Al is hanging over the railing too.

"Hi Edward, we're almost ready, be down in a few." Al smiles down at him. "Tell Jasper that I won't take no for an answer either."

I blush at him as he nods at Al and disappears out of view.

It's her statement that has me grabbing my champagne flute again. How on earth I ever got talked into this next debacle is beyond me. That is until I remember she convinced me after another "just us girls" weekend of debauchery.

…

"_Come on, B! It will be fun!" Al shrieks as Rosie pours another shot._

"_You've gone fucking mad, Al. I won't do it. Singing around the apartment with my hair brush is one thing, karaoke is another." I grab my shot glass, downing it and shuddering in the process. "Where's the lime?" _

"_But we'll be in Vegas, nobody will be there that we know," Al pouts and then you can literally see the light bulb go off above her head. "I promise only 80's songs." She grins wide, knowing the whole time she isn't playing fair. _

"_You only live once, B. Besides Edward will be there; he might enjoy it." Rosie pipes in; smiling because she knows just the mention of Edward being there sends my heart beating a mile a minute in my chest. _

_I pour us another round of shots and pick mine up slowly before looking at the both of them._

_Taking a deep breath I seal my fate, "Okay, I'll do it," slamming the shot, shivering all over again with thoughts of singing to my Edward on my mind._

_Please, for the love of Bananarama, don't let me fuck this up._

…

"You better hurry, B. We need to get going. This is Al's last night as a free woman, remember?" Rosie gestures to my make-up bag, smiling as I grab it before handing it to her.

"Okay, Rosie, work your magic," I state, my stomach already a ball of nerves. I glance at Al and she is the happiest I have ever seen her. No cold feet, no second thoughts, and I know that this is what she has been waiting for. She catches me staring at her and she smiles at me knowingly, before coming up behind me as Rosie is applying my make-up.

She rests her hands on my shoulders as she looks at my reflection in the mirror, telling Rosie she needs to add a bit more mascara. I take this opportunity to thank her.

"Al, I wanted to thank you for inviting Edward. You didn't have to do that." A small smile plays on my lips and Al beams at me.

"Nonsense, B. I want you to be happy too. Edward is a nice guy, and hello! Did you really want Mike as your date?" She snorts as I tense up.

Michael Newton. I shake my head. I feel bad about it, truly I do. When he boarded the plane, he didn't realize we had switched seats and Edward was sitting next to me. Apparently, he decided not to ask anyone to accompany him to the wedding, thinking I would come around and I would be his date.

Not going to happen.

Ever.

"Yeah, poor guy came dateless, who does that?" Rosie pipes in as she begins on my hair. "Oh, and thanks for letting Emmett come too. You will be proud to know I have already picked out our song for tonight. I think B will like it," she laughs, grabbing her champagne after sitting the brush down.

"Hey now, I never said I would be his date! Poor guy my ass. He needed to take the hint." I chime in, realizing that maybe I've had enough champagne. I turn to Rosie. "What song?" I smile up at her.

"Oh, no you don't! I want it to be a surprise," she laughs, "You're good, B. Al, you ready?"

"Yes, let's go! I want to see Jasper before tomorrow, and don't give me grief about it either."

I look over at Al as she lays the flats down on the floor for me to step into. Once I have them on, I take a look into the full length mirror. I am in awe of the magic Rosie does on me; I mean there is no way I could do this on my own.

As I look at myself once more, I see Al and Rosie come into view behind me. I smile at them as I turn and pull them both into the best group hug I have ever had. These are my girls, the friends every girl should have. They're trustworthy and loyal to me, never once backstabbing me because they know what true friendship is. Being an only child, they are the sisters I never had.

"No crying until tomorrow. Tonight we have fun like it's our last night on Earth," Rosie chimes in, trying to hold back her own tears.

"Right, so let's not keep the guys waiting any longer." Al nods and off we go to make the biggest asses of ourselves this side of Nevada.

"It's Rosie and Emmett's turn next; I can't wait to see what they do!" Al screams over the music.

"What? What did you say?" I shout as I sit on Edward's lap, my arm wrapped around his shoulders. The ringing in my ears sounds like I'm standing next to the subway train in Chicago. I guess that's to be expected when your table is right next to the speaker. I shake my head at Al and she just laughs at me. To say we are a little wasted would be an understatement. I start nursing my drink again, knowing that I am up after Rosie and Emmett, and the nerves in my stomach gradually begin to fade away. I can hear the girl that's up on stage now and I have two thoughts come to mind simultaneously.

The first is that some people should not do karaoke, me included.

And

For the love of Nightmare on Elm Street, if this chick doesn't stop soon my ears are going to start bleeding!

It's worse than nails on a chalkboard; it's like Freddy Krueger's razor sharp nails scraping across a metal pipe in the boiler room. I notice Edward's grip on my waist begin to tighten so I know he has to be thinking the same thing. I can honestly say that at this moment, his arm around my waist is a pretty good distraction.

I can feel the tips of Edward's fingers as he ever so slowly rubs circles against my hip bone before he moves his hand to the small of my back, repeating the action. The opening in the back of my dress is one of the reasons I purchased it… the feel of his hands against my bare skin does things to me that I wish I could feel every single day of my life. The way his thumb strokes just softly in between my shoulder blades is enough for me to drag his ass out of this karaoke bar right back to the room and have my wicked way with him.

I hear the DJ announce Rosie and Emmett. The crowd goes wild and I smile as I take a look around the club. I'm here with my best friends and my boyfriend, and after a moment the thought crashes over me with such clarity.

For the first time in a long time, I am truly happy.

I glance at Edward and our eyes meet; he pulls me closer in his lap and just beams at me. Of course my heart soars when he takes it upon himself to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear, then places a small kiss on my lips. He is my own little piece of heaven and it doesn't register that the music has even started up.

That is until Al shrieks and my head snaps to the stage.

The B52's _Love Shack_ blares through the speakers.

The minute I lay my eyes on Rosie and Emmett, a smile spreads across my lips and I can't stop laughing. Soon Edward and I begin cheering them on and the crowd is singing along with them.

I watch in awe as they both really get into it and are belting out the tune without a care in the world.

"The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together!" Rosie sings and I watch Emmett being the biggest goof ball I have ever laid eyes on.

"You're up next, B!" I hear Al yell beside me and I instantly turn to Edward. I start to speak and when I do, he places one finger across my lips.

"Shhh, baby. You'll do great," he says and places a shot in my hand, "just have fun with it."

His smile radiates and lights up the whole room. I quickly throw back my shot as the song comes to a close and then I make my way to the stage.

My last thought… Oh My Slinkies, it's show time.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watch as my girl makes her way up to the stage and the effects of the free flowing drinks from the bar slowly make their presence known.

The way her hips sway just so and the way her dress hugs her curves just right does things to parts of my anatomy that leave me pulling at the collar of my shirt, trying to loosen it.

I down the last of my drink and watch in anticipation as my girl grabs the microphone and then in thirty seconds flat everything just fades away…

The music starts, she opens her mouth, and her eyes meet mine.

It's clearly certain by her posture that the drinks have made her loosen up even further. She gives me this million dollar smile just as the music begins.

"_I get lost in your eyes."_

My girl is singing to me and I can't help the goofy grin that spreads across my face.

This is my girl, carefree in this moment and it's my undoing.

"_And I feel my spirits rise."_

_Oh, mine too, baby. _I pull at my collar as the sweat begins to pour from every pore of my body, and gulp as my eyes, under no volition of their own, watch her with this newfound admiration for having the balls to do this in the first place. And, okay, maybe I'm a little horny.

"_I don't mind not knowing what we're headed for."_

When she gets to the chorus, I feel faint and my legs start to wobble where I stand. Soon I grab the back of the chair to steady myself.

"_You can take me to the skies..." _

_Oh, I plan on it, baby. _I loosen my bowtie and adjust my glasses. Quickly, I pull out my freshly pressed handkerchief and dab at my forehead.

"_It's like being lost in heaven…When I'm lost in your eyes." _

And with that, I have chosen my song for her. It's with this realization that I find myself stumbling into my chair, trembling with fear. I glance around the bar and see everyone, knowing that in just a few minutes I will be doing exactly the same thing.

Professing my love for the girl of my dreams.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I can't stop staring at her even though the song has ended. I feel a nudge on my shoulder. I look up to see Rosalie standing next to me, drink in hand.

"I thought you might need this." She gestures with her hand, the liquid courage sloshing around in the glass. "You're up next."

She places the glass in my hand, and in one swift move, I down it. I don't even think I taste it and I instinctively begin to clear my throat.

"Hey, man, it's your turn." I feel a fist hit my arm, knowing by past experience it's Emmett and it doesn't even faze me.

She walks up to me after jumping down off the stage and into my arms. I cradle her face in my hand and she just…melts into me.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi," I whisper back and she blushes this shade of red I swear makes me melt right into her arms too.

_Oh baby, I'm going to make you mine forever. _My mind is on high alert…all systems are a go to do anything and everything with this beautiful girl before me.

She slides the microphone in between us and taps my chest with it and I let out the breath I was holding. _Time to let the world know now, Cullen._

I make my way to the stage and before the music starts I watch as my girl sits down in our chair and she looks up at me with the biggest smile on her face.

I swallow, clear my throat and breathe in and out slowly before nodding to the DJ to start.

The music starts and I close my eyes, belting out the first few lyrics with a squeak before I can rein myself in. The sweat pouring off me doesn't help in the slightest either.

"_Girl, you're looking, fine tonight, and every guy has got you in his sights."_

Her eyes go wide and she just beams at me. It's her…she is my courage and I pour my heart out with lyrics to the song of my life.

"_What you're doing, with a clown like me, is surely one of life's little, mysteries."_

I jump down off the stage and go right up to her, pulling her from the chair and into my arms.

"_So tonight I'll ask the stars above; how did I ever win your love?"_

"_What did I do? What did I say, to turn your angel eyes my way?"_

This is just for her and nobody else. I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her close as we begin to dance around the club. I sing into the microphone right to her and the DJ puts a spotlight on us.

"_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance, never even got one second glance…_

_Across a crowded room was close enough, I could look but I could never touch."_

"Oh, Edward," She mewls at me, pulling at my jacket trying to get closer. Her body is pressed to mine and the way she is dancing against me; well, let's just say it's getting harder and harder to concentrate. I grind my teeth for a second to suppress the animalistic growl that threatens to escape and fight the urge to just pick her up and carry her back to the room as fast as I can.

There is no waver in my voice when I declare the next lyric and I serve it to the patrons of the club with conviction:

"_All you fellows, you can look all you like, but this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight."_

She giggles, and blushes again as the catcalls and wolf whistles echo throughout the room.

We make our way around the dance floor with me singing to her the whole time, and it isn't until we get to the most important part of the song that I slow and look directly into her eyes.

My voice becomes a whisper and I let her hear just exactly what she means to me:

"_There's just one more thing that I need to know, if this is love why does it scare me so?"_

"_It must be something only you can see, 'cause girl I feel it when you look at me."_

I gulp and push my glasses back up, watching her every move. She gasps and for the first time my nerves just cease to exist. The music has ended, but the spotlight is still on us, not a word is heard throughout the room. I slowly bring the microphone to my lips and let me heart split wide open for the first time in my life in a club full of family, friends and strangers.

"I…I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

The truest statement to pass my lips in my whole life, and for the first time, they are words that, with the help of The Jeff Healey Band, seal my fate. I know right then and there that this girl, the girl of my dreams and the love of my life, has the power to kill me. She holds my heart in her hands.

* * *

**A/N Bella's Song Choice: Lost in your Eyes by Debbie Gibson and Edward's Song Choice: Angel Eyes by The Jeff Healey Band. Be sure to youtube them both as you read along. I just want to let you all know I appreciate you for hanging with me. It means more than you know. Let me know what you think? **


End file.
